Amor à Vida
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Amu está mais do que contente com sua vida rotineira.uma jovem de apenas 19 anos. Meiga, tímida, sensível. . Por senti muito medo das pessoas ela isola-se por completo sua vida se resume a família, apenas três amigas de confiança. Ter sofrido Bully na m dia normal, ela descobre que uma de suas colegas de escola havia sumido. Um policial investigava o caso ,de desaparecimen
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**

Amu está mais do que contente com sua vida rotineira. Uma jovem de apenas 19 anos. Meiga, tímida, sensível. . Por senti muito medo das pessoas ela isola-se por completo sua vida se resume a família, apenas três amigas de confiança. Ter sofrido Bully na escola tinha dificuldades para ler e escrever .Seu maior medo " Dislexia "doença sem cura ela deveria aprender a conviver com isso o resto de sua vida. Num dia normal, ela descobre que uma de suas colegas de escola havia sumido. Um policial investigava o caso ,de desaparecimento de sua colega. Ele começa ajuntando pequenas pistas para solucionar o caso, para isso tentada conquistar a confiança de Amu. Será que ela poderia ajuda-lo a solucionar o caso?.

 **Notas da Autora**

Ola pessoal essa nova Fanfics obra original fatos verdadeiros. 

**Capítulo 1 - Começo de tudo**

Escuto barulho irritante do relógio avinha pendurada na parede "tec tec tec.." estava deitada sobre minha cama pensado absolutamente em nada .Era dia comum fazia muito calor "puta de calor insuportável". de 45° meu celular estava jogando lado da cama começo olhar whatsapp . procuro ver alguém a vinha me mando mensagens .abro aplicativo então vejo não a vinha nada . desligo o celular volto a jogar na cama novamente sem nem um enterre-se.

Me levanto vou ate computador começo procura alguma notícia, algo me chama-se atenção , novamente absolutamente não a vinha nada. Começo pensar meu tia estava sendo uma chatice por completo. começo grita comigo mesma meus pensamentos ." Odeio sair de casa ,mais também não tem nada para fazer aqui."

-"Todas as pessoas eu conheço gosta de irem para baladas sair por ai da um role com a turma."

Odeio fazer esse tipo de coisas . por completo Amo fica em casa perdendo meu tempo lendo um livre romance , ou jogando online as vezes escrevendo Fanfic. Essa é minha rotina do dia a dia. acordo de todas manhãs começo limpar a casa de pois vou para cozinha fazer almoço .Minha mãe trabalhava passa o dia todo fora de casa . o meu pai bem ele...trabalhava apenas não ter quer ficar em casa , ele já era aposentando devido problema antigo emprego ele deve acidente afetou sua coluna não poderia mais voltar a trabalhar como caminhoneiro.

Apenas morava eu meus pais "grandíssimo filha da puta" do meu irmão mas velho.

\- Odiava meu irmão não ele ser mais velho e sim , sempre estava pegando meu pé.Muitas vezes eu discutia com ele sobre ele nunca ter ajudado em casa ele trabalhava não levantava uma palha ajudar com contas de casa. Muitas vezes tive trabalhar no período da amanha chegava em casa ajudar a fazer os deveres de casa limpar etc. Eu pouco ganhava ajudava pagar as contas de casa a noite saia para estudar .Sim estava completado único ano do colegial .

Anda ate janela do meu quarto começa admirava o por do sol. são coisas pequenas seres humanos apreciava esse momento ._Lindo!

Saio do meu quarto pego minha toalha vou ate banheiro, deixo água cair sobre meu corpo, começo apensar novamente ._"Não tenho vontade nem uma ir a escola hoje".

Era segunda vez estava fazendo único colegial , estava com 19 anos. por causa de problema pessoais não conseguir notas ter notas suficientes para poder ter me formatado.

Me lembro como se fosse hoje estava no terceira serie , meus pais descobriam eu a tinha doença chamava "Dislexia" .realmente ele me levaram todos os depois de médicos para descobri isso a vinha realmente cura.Não cura tenho que viver com isso ate resto da minha eu ter dificuldade na aprendizado leitura e na escrita eles desconfiaram a vinha algum problema .Pobre conhecimento rima"sons iguais no final das palavras"e aliteração ."Sons iguais no início das palavras". Esse é meu maior problema . Levo isso de uma maneira simples tento melhora mais possível para arrumar meus maiores defeitos .

sofri muito bullying era pequena , por isso penso muito bem antes , de eu me aproximar de alguém e fazer amizade , odeio eles sintam pena de mim .

Saio do banheiro me arrumo pega minha mochila tranco a toda casa ,começo andado indo para escola no caminho olhava todos os lados tempo todos ver ninguém estava trás de mim ou me perseguindo todo cuidado era pouco.

Chego na escolas as 18:50Pm, entro pelo portão vejo alunos conversando entre si , outro estavam fora fumando antes entrada escola , muitas garotas quase da mesma idade que eu estavam agarradas seus namorados, ou se beijando se pegando meio do suspiro para mi mesma escuto o sinal tocar subo as escadas entro na minha sala sento nós fundos.A professora entra começa gritar alguns alunos pedido para que eles para-se de conversa na aula dela. Começo a copiar lição estava no quadro negro , de pois a professora para começa explicar sua matéria, sim aula dela dava sono mas era aula de historia ela explicada todos os pequenos detalhes sobre a segunda guerra como estive-se me negando a escuta-la falando o tempo em direção a janela. apenas começo olhar movimentação na rua pessoas andado para cima para baixo outro lado da rua a vinha uma padaria,olho vejo homens conversando entre si ,mulheres entra vão seus filhos pequenos segurando mãos dele._" A vida completamente chato!não consigo entender esse mundo,jovem tento filho cedo deixando de viver aproveitar maximo ter filhos cedo."

-" no século 20 elas reclamava não queriam ter filhos cedo aos 16 anos, agora podem evitar ter filho cedo elas não reclamam acha isso bem natural." dou d ombros volto a escutar professora explicado matéria. O sinal toca para que podemos troca de sala pego meu material começo caminhar em direção próxima sala , escuto um dos meus professores de Educação física me chamar.

_ Amu?

respondo com calma._ Sim ?.

_ Você pode me ajudar levar o material ate quadra de esportes ?.

_" Não era meu dever alem do mais minha próxima matéria seria aula de Biologia".

_ Apenas respondo tranquilamente ele ._Desculpe professor não posso me atrasar para minha próxima aula. então escuto ele me responder vejo sorriso claramente falso seu rosto.

_ Desculpa vou explicar tudo seu professor motivo chegara atrasada na aula dele.Não tenho ninguém possa me ajudar levar os material esportivo ate depósito.

Realmente sabia as intenções do professo tempo trás escutei boatos das garotas que a vinha professor muito bonito chama suas alunas para sair ate mesmo fazer que-le tipo de coisas.

Eu apenas responde para meu professor um voz roca e seria de sempre._ Tudo professor posso ajuda-lo. _"Ele não conseguir nada comigo mesmo. Ele não faz meu tipo mesmo tento cabelos loiros olhos azuis ."

Vejo seus lábios dele se movendo tanto pequeno sorriso fraco. escuto ele dizer._ Ó começa andar em direção as escadas começa descer eu do ombro começo acompanha-lo, de pois estava seu lado escuto ele dizer algo sobre minha" pessoa" .

_ Amu você é maior de idade, ainda esta fazendo no colegial essa idade?.

Apenas respondo ._Nada de mais professor tive problemas pessoais não poder ter foco na escola. _" Eu sabia quilo era grande mentira estava le dizendo, não queria contar a verdade sobre meu problema devido a doença"Dislexia" .

_ É uma pena garota linda como você estar perdendo seu tempo na escola , poderia estar entrado universidade.

_" É realmente eu poderia esta universidade, se é conseguira entra alguma? devido meu problemas não conseguir entender principalmente as matérias como matemática e física minha grandes dificuldades não consigo fazer uma simples contas". Apenas respondia suas respostas meus pensamentos .

Não a vinha mas nem um aluno nos corretos ate mesmo no pátio da escola começo ajuda-lo recolher equipamento estava jogando no pátio da escola, sinto sentimento algo me observava percorria essa secção pelo meu corpo .olho em volta no quadra o professor estava ali parado apenas olhando._" Ele é homem realmente pervertido."

Apenas desviou continuou pega o equipamento. Escuto o professor me chamar .

_Amu.já podemos levar os equipamentos para sala de deposito.

Apenas o respondo "sim".

Saímos da quadra seguimos andado direção sala de deposito ,o professor destrancar a sala e abre a porta .eu digo.

_professor na onde eu posso deixar esse equipamento?.

Ele me responde entrando-lhe logo trás de mim. _ pode deixa-los logo ali .

Ele aponta direção armário logo lado estava caixa grande e vazia. Me aproximou coloco as barras de ferros dos equipamentos dentro da caixa. Escuto ele se aproxima trás de mim. _"Ele está com segunda intenções".

_Amu você e uma garota espertar,muito bonita. Eu nunca vi você tento relação alguém do sexos oposto.

_" la vem ele querendo me flertar".apenas começo escutar boa boa dele enquanto terminava guarda o equipamento. Eu apenas o respondona voz fria .

_ não tenho interesse relacionamento agora. Apenas quero termina o colegial.

_É uma penas você garota muito bonita , e grande desperdício você não quere aproveitar .

_"sei na onde querendo chegar esse papo mais para cima de mim não vai colar."

\- Amu não gostaria ter encontro comigo? Sem ter nenhum compromisso?.

_" já. Imaginava na onde esse papo iria dar. Ele teve maior cara de pau,me chamar um encontrou. Mesmo sento meu professor?."

Com calma eu respondo. _ Não professor . Muito obrigado belo seu convite, mais o senhor não faz meu tipo.

_"Dar desculpas ele não faz meu tipo ,talvez isso faça ele sair do meu pé procura outra."

_ você Amu não gosta de sair homens. Mas velhos igual a mi?.

Ele me responde fazendo uma cara estava morrendo de curiosidade.

_não poe causa da idade .realmente não gostaria ter uma relação mais meu professor.

_que tal fazemos assim marcamos um encontro e você tenta fingir nao sou seu professor. Eu mesma coisa não vou pensar você sento minha aluna.

_" ele teve ter apenas mioca na cabeça? Ele acha sou burra?! O que?.ele acha não sei ta querendo apenas sair comigo para fazer sexos de pois dar pé na minha bunda?."

Respiro fundo então o respondo._Não mesmo obrigado pelo convide.

_ professor eu já acabei de guarda o equipamento. Bom se você me dar licença tenho ir logo próxima aula.

Eu estou tanto desculpas, logo sair da que la sala. Nao estou suportado mais a voz do professor tanto em cima de mim.

_ Amu espera um momento vou te acompanhar ate sua próxima aula. Vou explicar seu atraso na aula.

_ obrigado professor.

Saímos da sala deposito ele me acompanhar ate sala seria próxima aula biologia. Antes de a próximas sala ele me diz. _ Amu se você mudar de ideia e só. Me avisar.

_"já mais mudarei idéia".

Andado no corredor me aproximo da sala entro o professor logo trás de mim. Ele explica sobre meu atraso a professora eu estava ajudado equipamentos. Entro na sala me sento começo copiar a matéria trás de mim escuto grupo de garotas rindo nós fundos ._" Elas acha vou sair com o professor? Que garotas patética acha eu sou igual elas".

Tempo passa aulas acaba volto andado para casa . Mesmo sento 23:00 horas da noite não tenho medo .pego meu celular coloco no play começo a escutar musica coloco o fone de ouvido . Começo andar alegremente esta escutando música. Questão de minutos dez minutos chegou em casa . Abro o portão de casa escuto gritos era meus pais brigando, para eles brigando sigo direção para meu quarto fecho minha mochila na cama troco de roupa vou ate o computador algo possa me distrai,filme série ,desenho ou um filme que me chan atenção coloco começar a bater na porta minha mãe eu digo ela possa entra ,então ela entra e me diz.

_ querida estou indo para casa da sua a vovós.

_ esta tudo bem mãe?

_não filha .vou sair de casa ,não aguento mais brigar seu pai.

_ tudo bem mãe a senhora que ajuda em algo?.

_ não so apenas vim avisar.

_ tudo bem mãe .pode deixar eu tomo conta das coisas em casa.

_ se seu irmão chegar avisa ele sua mãe brigou seu pai .

_ pode deixar mãe aviso ele.

Ela sai do meu quarto fecha a porta . Volto minha atenção filme . Termino de ver filme me vou dormi . No dia seguinte acordo faço minhas tarefas e saio ir mercado.

Termino de fazer as compras ,caminho de volta para casa , quanto umas das escolas eu segurava compras ela rasgar fazendo com que verduras cai sem no chão.

_ merda! Isso tinha que acontecer logo agora?!. Me abaixo tento recuperar tudo a vinha caído no chã alguém passado meu lado me perguntado se eu queria ajuda. Sem olhar para pessoa eu digo ._nã pegar resto das verduras que a vinha chão. Percebo homem se abaixa começa me ajudar ele diz.

_ isso parece estar pesado deixa eu te ajudar.

Ele pega outra sacola estava outra mão ele se pega ultimo pacotes de verdura estava no chão.

_ muito obrigado.

Ele responde . _ de nada .

_ desculpe pode deixar eu mesma carregou-a, mora por aqui perto. Tento me livra do homem estava me ajudado.

_tudo bem .deixar eu te ajudar levar essa compras. Estou vendo seus pulso então vermelhos por causa do peço sacolas.

Realmente as compras estavam pesadas meu pulso estavam vermelhos.

_ muito obrigado por me ajudar.

Termino resposte digo para ele era minha direção estava indo ele começo me seguir em silêncio. Passo olhar rapidamente por ele ,percebo ele estava usado calça social blusa azul marinho ._"esse calor como uma. Pessoa consegui vestir-se assim?."

Viramos quadra eu para e digo a ele. Obrigado por me ajudar, eu moro dessa rua.

Ele tas compras eu pega-se e diz._ De nada

Escuto barulho de moto se aproxima de mim escuto a vejo era meu irmão chegado de moto parado meu lado do homem meu irmão grita.

_ fedelha abre o portão! Para de namora me ajuda!

_" meu irmão e um filho da p...". Na maior cara de pau, ele sai gritando me chamando dessas grito para meu irmão

_vai a merda ! para de me chamarr dessas coisa!.

Ops!.percebi homem estava meu lado me olhando.

_desculpa eu não queria ser mal educada.

_tudo bem. Eu entendo. Ele da sorriso de canto .ele diz.

_ tchau.

Ele começa andar direção oposta meu irmão se aproximava-se com moto ate ão. Meu irmão desce da moto e diz.

_ quem e seu namoradinho? Finalmente vai tira virgindade?.

_ cala essa boca ! Seu mane . Ele não é meu namorado,para de gritar dizendo-lhe ainda sou virgem.

Sabia meu irmão era pé no saco ele tinha essa mania feia sair gritado sobre minha pessoa no meio da rua.

Abro portão para que meu irmão possa entra com moto. Entro com as compras dentro de casa coloco em cima da mesa. Escuto meu perguntador.

_ we cada as coisas da mãe?.

Ela saio de casa vou para casa nossos a vovós, ondem ela o pai brigando de novo .

_ caralho melhor eles separarem logo os dois não consegue fica um. Minuto sem brigarem.

_ Amu você fio na onde coloquei meu notebook?.

_, ele estava hack da sala .

_ valeu tenho fazer minhas malas.

_ vai viaja?

_ sim vou fica seus meses fora por causa do trabalhado .

_"graças a deu ter pelo menos paz dentro dessa casa".

_ Amu você fica bem sozinha com pai ?em casa.

_ sim sábado os domingos estarei trabalhado os dias de semana estarei na escola.

_ caralho Amu voce é muito chata sem graça ver sai pouco dentro dessa casa vai procura um namorado pelo menos.

_ eu para que ? Arruma homem igual a você chato mane ? Nao muito obrigado .estou muito bem sozinha.

_quem era homem estava no portão com você?

_ ningué não conheço , ele apenas me ajudou trazer as compras no meio do caminho umas das sacolas acabou rasgando.

A trade chegar novamente me arrumo para ir a escola . Chego a escola na entrada vejo cinco carros de policial. Escuto alunos conversando entre si, um aluno da minha sala vem ate mi me perguntar.

_ Amu sabe o que ouve aqui?

_ não. Acabei de chegar Erick. Uma das nossa alunas ee aproxima de nós ela diz .

_ aff!o louco. Vocês não estão sabendo? Sabe nossa colega de turma a Layla,então parece ela sumida dez ondem a noite .ela não voltou para casa .

Escuto eles comentários sobre colega nossa classe . E muito estranho ela não ter voltado para casa ondem ela sempre foi uma garota quietinha na sala tiravam. Melhor notas sempre em primeiro lugar .seus pais devem estar apavorados a procura dela.

O sinal toca vou para sala de pois alguns minutos dois policial entra na sala dizendo queriam conversar coosco. Eles começa explicar motivo eles então ali , começ sobre sumiços da garota de 16 anos chamava Layla . Eles pergunta quem andavam próximo ela. Uma garota da sala levanta a mão e diz.

_ única que conversava com Layla era Amu mais ninguém.

_"puta que pario essa garota tinha abri boca dela . mencionado meu nome ."

O policial pergunta quem e Amu?por favor levanta a mão.

_ " essa hora não queria levanta a mão.ódio pessoal fiquem me fazendo perguntas." Eu levanto mão e digo.

_ eu sou Amu.

O policial começa a me pergunta minha relação com ela.

_ não a conheço muito. So apenas faço dubla com ela nas horas de fazer trabalho escolar ou poucas fezes nós duas caminhava pelo padio na hora do intervalos.

_ você sabia ela tinha relações com. Alguém? Tipo namorado? Amigo próximo a escola?.

_ não sei nada. So apenas sei ela garota muito tímida gostava passar o tempo dela lendo livros. Muitas veze nós duas conversar sobre livros.

_" não sabia muitas coisas sobre ela maioria conversa sobre livre ela passava muito tempo com celular na mão. Ela me contou uma vez avinha tinha relação sexual com alguém nunca me contou quem era a pessoa. Logo seguida ele me perguntou .

_" Amu você é virgem ?.

Única coisa eu responder a ela foi não sou mais virgem só tive única vês relação sexual .O que me lembro não foi uma experiência pouco amarga no passado, por isso não quero saber de homem .meus pais acham eu sou virgem igual meu irmão esta a verdade não vou mais."

_ Por favor Senhorita Amu . poderia nós acompanhar Fala o que senhorita sabe nosso investigador?

_"Ótimo agora tenho que depor,, eu menos queria agora para minha vida problemas pessoal dos outros."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Homem misterioso**

Levando da mesa estava sentada começo seguir o policial , ele me leva direção sala do diretor . ao chegar na sala do diretor ele se levanta sua cadeira , pede para eu possa entra junto com policial.

O diretor vem minha direção e pergunta.  
— Amu o que traz aqui em minha sala?.  
Escuto o policiar responder por mim .  
— Ela era mais próxima da Aluna estamos procurado A senhorita Layla Killan.  
— Cumpridor senhor policial , por favor fique a vontade .Senhorita Layla se sente .

Ele ponta cadeira onde eu possa me sentar, em silencio me sento espero interrogatório. O policial faz o mesmo senta meu lado começa a fazer farias pergunta . eu desvio olhar direção diretor vejo pegado minha fixa escolar e entregado ao policial . O policial pega abre minha fixa .

— A senhorita Amu você já é maior de idade . estou vendo sua fixa .  
— vamos la Amu vou pergunta algumas perguntas bem simples quero você me responda calmante. Tudo bem para você ?.  
— Tudo bem . - Eu respondo .  
— A senhora conhece dez quando senhorita Layla ?.  
— Eu a conheço dez começo do ano, começo ano letivo.  
— Tudo bem. Você sabe me dizer como ela agia esse tempo que passa junto a você?.  
— Bom ela. garota bem tranquila quando passamos tempo junto no intervalo conversamos sobre muitas coisas, mais nosso tema muitas vezes era sobre livros romance .  
— Você poderia me dizer ela havia alguma mania ? ou agia as vezes estranha?.  
—Ela passava muito tempo no celular acho conversado .  
—"Essa pergunta então sento pé no saco , quero sair logo aqui".  
— Você sabe me dizer com que ela conversa a traves do celular?.  
— Não, senhor eu tenho numero dela poucas vezes conversamos traves de mensagens .Única coisa eu sei diferente parecia ela estava saindo alguém. Ela vez farias pergunta sobre relacionamento .  
— Você não tem ideia quem seja essa pessoa ela estava saindo ?.  
— Não senhor .

Por um momento ele fica em silencio começa olhar fixa escolar , passo olhar rápido pela sala vejo o diretor sentado sua mesa me olhado , uma expressão nada agradável. Ergo minha sobrancelha pensado o que será o diretor deveria estar pensado sobre meu respeito?._ "Nunca tive único problema na escola , nunca pulei muro ate mesmo cheguei a brigar com alguém. não só esse tipo adolescente rebelde sai por ai fazendo esse tipo de coisas, eu não a fiz de vim escola eu fico em casa a viço meus pais ." Escuto o policial falar sobre minha pessoa de pois olhar fixa escolar .

— Vejo que senhora aluna quieta, aqui não mostra nem um reclamação sua . sua fixa praticamente e limpa , do fato estar escrito aqui você e uma aluna repetiu 3 vezes a escola , aqui ta explicado a senhorita tem problema chamado " Dislexia ". Então o diretor se levanta sua cadeira e diz.

— Ela garota muito tranquila nunca nós seu trabalho nem um , único problema dela tem algumas matérias notas vermelhas . sabemos problema dela os professores sabendo sobre o caso dela, ela não é única aluna especial temos a escola . outros mesmo problemas ate mesmo dificuldades de falar .  
— Entendo senhor diretor será eu posso ver fixa da senhorita Layla Killan?.  
— Mais e claro . Espero um momento vou procura.  
—" Realmente esse bla bla esta me deixado com sono . quero logo sair aqui!".

O diretor procurava a fixa escolar da Layla . continuou pensado será ela não fugiu para ficar com alguém ?. ela era garota muito tímida as vezes conversamos sobre sexo por mensagens mais amiga minha ela morria de vergonha dizia nós para de conversa sobre esse assunto , claro isso e normal conversa sobre sexo ate mesmo homens .

De pois alguns minutos o diretor entrega a fixa escolar ao policial ele abre começa ver os detalhes .

— Ela não deu nem um problema escola suas notas muito altas .  
Um momento o radio do policial toca ele pega seu radio pressionar o botão outro lado escuta voz de mulher dizendo a urgência próximo local eles estavam . Ele diz tudo bem vai responder chamada . ele se levanta e diz para mim.

— Desculpe senhorita Amu tenho responder uma chamada de urgência, mandei alguém possa fazer as perguntas meu lugar .  
— Tudo bem . senhor policia . Será eu já posso voltar para minha sala ?. - Eu respondo .  
— Mais e Claro assim tivemos alguém te chamaremos novamente para depor .  
Ele sai da sala , eu levando também para sair escuto a voz do diretor eu fica-se pouco me volto a sentar novamente poltrona. Ele diz

— Senhorita Amu acho ficou muito nervosa claro ter policial presentes fazendo interrogatória. A senhora não sabe de nada ? sobre Layla . Ele coloca seus braços traz das costas ergue sobrancelhas para mim.

— Não senhor muitas vezes conversamos trocamos mensagens ela reagir forma diferente eu saiba . só sei parecia estava saindo alguém.

— será eu posso ver sua conversa com Senhorita Layla ? . Sabe Amu estou preocupado uma das minhas melhores alunas desapareceu sem deixa único rastro . Isso me preocupa segura meus alunos.

—"Eu não queria mostra mensagens trocava com Layla e algo muito pessoal vergonhoso de mais . Imagina meu diretor ver imensa conversa sobre sexo, o que ele diria mi ? Isso era algo vergonho muito desrespeitoso ?." Eu calmante o respondo .

— Desculpe senhor , Não trago meu celular a escola .  
—" Já mais! deixaria ler minha conversa com ela! nem morta'!".  
— Tudo bem senhorita Amu . você pode voltar sua sala de aula .

— Obrigado diretor . Tenha bom trabalho . Assim eu respondo saio da sala fechado a porta trais de mim . Respiro fundo escuto último sinal tocado avisado aulas havia acabado todos os alunos deverá voltar para sua casas. Eu saio portão fora da escola vejo alunas rodeado o professor de Educação física, passo por ele então escuto.

— Professor levar a gente pra casa vai!. - Uma garota pedia ele.  
— Calma garotas eu vou leva-las me esperem na esquina como sempre , vocês sabem o diretor não me ver saindo com vocês de carro.  
—Eba! o professor vai nós levar meninas . professor vamos esta esperado como o combinando.  
—" Ele e pego dando caronas para alunas dele , ele pode ser denunciado ou ate mesmo acusado andado garotas de menor idade."

Passo em silencio por eles ela sai correto indo direção esquinas afastado da escola o professor passa por mi e diz.

—Amu.  
— Sim ?.  
— Esta indo sozinha para casa essa hora?.  
—" tendo me segura não revira olhos para ele."  
—Sim .  
— Se você quiser posso te levar para casa de carro.  
—"Já mais aceitaria uma carona vindo dele mais de pois ele convidou para sair".  
— Não muito obrigado o senhor , tem companhia o suficiente para levar garotas para casa.  
—" Puts eu acabei falado , eu acabei de ouvir .. sua idiota ele vai pensar esta com ciúmes dele".

Ele da um sorriso de canto para mim se aproxima de mim e diz.

— Você quiser eu posso apenas levar você para casa. Não se preocupe garotas outra turma posso inventar uma desculpas a ela não poderei leva-la hoje.  
—"Eu pensei esta querendo dar em cima de mim , por cima esta com segundas intenções. Tenho me livra dele".  
— Mesmo assim muito obrigado . se o senhor não se importa tenho que ir andado.  
Saia dou as costas para ele sinto algo pegar na minha bunda apertado rapidamente , olho para trais vejo o professor tanto tchau acenado com mãos . -" Ele teve ousadia passar mão em ?"

olho para os lado antes de atravessar a rua vejo grupo de garotas esperado pelo professor , retiro meu celular do bolso coloco no play começo escutar musica ate chegar em casa . a vira rua tava minha rua vejo grupo de garotos conversado e sentados na beira da calçada .Olho se relance começo andar rapidamente ouvido musica . um dele se levanta vem ate mi segura meu braços . tiro fone de ouvido escuto homem dizer algo a mim.

— Poxa Amu. Não vai complementar seus velhos amigos ? sai assim andado nós ignorado por completo.  
Puxo meu braço ele me larga-se digo .  
— Você não são meus amigos nunca foram .  
Escuto risadas a fundos grupo de jovem estava sentado na causada .  
— Nossa! Ela ta toda bravinha só por que ,o Yuri deu pé na sua bunda de pois ele te comeu.  
Ele grita para o amigo estava sentado acompanhados outros.  
— YURI! Ela toda irritadinha com você agora sua culpa . escuto malditos risos vindo do grupo , pego do as costas saio andado então homem se chama Yuri diz voz alta.  
—Essa ai não quero mais nem de graça, além de antes ser vigem foi grande ousadia quere fazer que las posição sua primeira vez.  
— poxa ! Yuri queria eu pega garota vigem fazer todos os tipos posição com ela na primeira vez .deixaria arrombada uma vez por todas .

Como pode vez ele homem me enganou , por completo disse gostava de mim que me amava , não passou pura brincadeira de turma fizeram uma aposta entre si. Homem nome Yuri conseguiria tira minha virgindade . se aproveito da minha inocência me pediu certas coisas na minha primeira vez . de pois descartou por completo . Eles ficam tirado sarro de mim total vez eu passo enfrente deles. Eu odiava eles , eu queria buraco de abrisse de baixo de mim me enterra se viva nunca mais poder caras deles.  
De pois disso perdi interesse por completo pelos homens, as vezes saio umas minhas amiga dou perdidos por ai namora , nada de compromisso ou muito menos sexo.

Chego em casa fecho portão vejo meu pai segundo mala nas mãos , eu o pergunto.  
— Pai na onde vai essa mala?.  
— Filha seu pai vai sair temporãmente de casa , vou viajar por ai com Junior estrada fora.  
— Pai! você sabe não pode voltar a dirigir longa horas .  
— Eu sei eu Junior vamos revisar o caminhão na estrada . Seu pai precisa esfriar cabeça uma boa viagem como essa vai me ajudar esquecer brigas com sua mãe.  
— " Ótimo . minha mãe saio de casa meu irmão foi viajar a trabalho meu pai sair de casa."  
— Como fica eu ? . - o pergunto .  
— Amu você já e maior de idade sabe se fira sozinha . Toma conta da casa não esquece de tranca tudo mais agora vai ficar sozinha em enviar dinheiro sua poupança pagar as contas são necessários .  
Escuto barulho de caminhão estacionando . meu pai pega mala e diz.  
— Bom filha minha carona chegou , se cuida .Tchau querida.  
— Tchau pai não esquece o senhor muito tempo dirigindo .  
— Eu sei ..

Ele abre o portão escuto buzina escuto alguém gritar para meu pai ._" Vamos suba logo a estrada nós espera ."  
Que legal estou sozinha em casa . suspiro verifico casa esta por completo toda fechada me vou banho relaxar de pois tempo saia pego meu celular então vejo mensagens da Rima

 **Aplicativo mensagens On**

—Sofia tu não sabe ele me chamou para sair amanha . "Rima"  
— A é que legal . para onde vocês são ?. "Amu"  
— Vamos para cinema , de pois cinema vamos da um perdido por ai a noite. "Rima"  
— Hum...vocês vão mesmo transar logo no primeiro encontro ? "Amu"  
— Claro! eu necessito relaxar as vezes . estou sentido falta de uma transa. "Ruma"  
—Cortado seu assunto Rima o professor não larga meu pé por cima hoje teve coragem de passar mãos da minha bunda . antes disse ele me convidou me levar de carro para casa.  
— Sua louca! por que você não aceitou ? Ate eu pegava esse professor gostosão loiro uiui mais de olhos azuis . "Rima"  
— Eu não conheço ele . ele tem fama de ser mulherengo Rima da em cima todas as garotas. Eu não sair com cara desses já mais de pois ocorrido Yuri .  
— Você não sabe da pior . "Amu"  
— Ixi! conta ai o babado . "Rima"  
— Sabe a Layla nós conversamos sobre fanfinc sobre livros etc. ela da minha sala , então hoje aparece policial na escola a procura informação sobre ela. "Amu".  
— Eita lele o que ouve com ela?. "Rima"  
— Não sei parece ela esta desaparecida dez ontem a noite ninguém sabe dela. "Amu"  
— Eita ela tão quentinha odiava nós conversa sobre sexo hahahaha. Será arrumou algum namorado e fugiu ?.  
— Não sei . acho não faria algo como isso . Rima .  
— Bom Rima vou nessa já esta tarde amanha vou ir no orfanato ver as crianças. "Amu"  
— Beleza você adoro passar seu tempo com elas. "Amu" .  
— Adoro mesmo ! eu queria poder adotar uma crianças eu me casa-se ."Amu"  
— Ok vai la . amanha eu chegar te conto como foi meu encontro com ele. "Rima"  
— Beleza. Rima fuii! "Amu"

 **Aplicativo mensagens Off**

Na amanha antes eu sair deixo tudo em ordens abro portão para sair vejo homem alto de olhos safira cabelos azuis escuro . Não consegui definir cor seu olhar ele usava roupa social blusa branca calça cinza . Homem estava minha frente ele era muito sexual estava me deixado envergonhada , eu estar olhado sua beleza.  
Ele se aproxima de mim e diz.  
— Você é Senhorita Amu ?.  
— Sim eu respondo. o que senhor gostaria? .  
Uma voz sexual ele me responde.  
— Você é garota eu ajudei naquele dia , uma das sua sacola havia rasgou, você não se lembra?.  
—"Oque! Ele mesmo ? Não pode ser ! eu queria tanto me livra dele naquele dia não conseguir olhar detalhada mente rosto corpo dele, Meus deus posso estar ficado louca? Esse homem estar me deixado fica sem graça." ._" Calma se calma! Sofia caralho tenha calma apenas responda ele não se lembra.!"  
— Desculpe não lembro do senhor .  
— Que pena . - Então ele me responde com sorriso no rosto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Ikuto**

Ele se aproxima de mim e diz .

_ Eu estou investigando o caso da senhorita Layla. Sou policial estou neste caso .

Ele retira algo do bolso , uma carteira ele abre me mostrado seu brasão chego mais perto ver estava escrito .Poder Judiciário tribunal de justiça numeração XXXX-XX Oficial de Justiça. privaste internacional investigador.

Eu éculo a seco termina de ler .-" Ele é pessoa muito importante ".

_ O que posso ajuda-lo ? Senhor .

_ Eu trabalhado no caso da senhorita Layla silva soube você era próxima dela na escola.

_ Desculpe eu já havia informado na escola eu sabia sobre ela. o senhor poderia voltar mas trade tenho assunto para tratar .

_ Se não tiver problema posso acompanhar a senhorita.

_ não seria incômodo o senhor ?

_ Tudo bem estou com tempo no caminho podemos conversa sobre senhorita sabre o caso de Layla.

-"Eles mandaram alguém saber mais a respeito sobre Layla , eu quero ajuda-lo .Não acho eu seria grande ajuda".

fecho o portão , começo andar ele começa me seguir e se oferece me ajudar levar as sacolas eu estava segurando.

_Desculpe A senhorita poderia me explica sua relação Layla dês começo ?.Meu parceiro estava cuidado disse ontem a noite não consegui passar todas informações para mim.

_ Tudo bem , não problema . Sorrio para ele

Começo explicar minha relação com Layla dês começo . Chego orfanato abri o portão as crianças estavam brincado para me olham começa a sair correto em minha direção algumas venho me abraçar e pular em cima de mim .

_ Amu! você venho nós ver ? brincar novamente com a gente ?

Uma crianças estava me abraçando pela cintura ela perguntou.

_ Sim . E também trouxe doce para cada um de vocês .

_ EBA!

Escuto gritos das crianças de alegria . uma das dela vem ate mi trazendo algumas flores como de costume , seguindo trás uma mulher que sorri e dz.

_ Ola Amu , tudo bem como ?.

Eu respondo pegado as flores da menina de dou beijo rosto dela . _ Sim.

_ Vejo ver as crianças hoje ?.

_ Sim também trouxe um doces para elas.

Ela olha para homem estava meu lado parado .

_ Amu quem este homem seu lado.

_"Nossa! quase esqueci dele , de pois ver alegria das crianças."

_ Ele é investigador esta trabalhado caso uma colega minha sumido da escola.

_ Tudo bem o senhor pode entra , por favor não repare as crianças ficam muito agitadas quando Amu vem vesti-las.

Olho para ele sorri .Eu digo a ele.

_ Desculpa fazer o senhor vim ate aqui.

_ Não tudo bem . Estou vendo a senhora gosta muito passar seu tempo com crianças .

Eu sorrio para ele ._ Desculpe novamente fazer você ter me ajudado com sacolas de doces .

_ Amu, Amu !Esse moço é seu namorado ?.

Menina de cabelos cacheados morena aparentemente ter 12 anos , ela puxa meu vestido e pergunta investigador era meu namorado. Sei as crianças são muito curiosas . essa pergunta ouvir me senti muito envergonhada . na hora eu iria responder o detetive responder grande sorriso seus lábios se baixado ficar mesma altura da menina.

_ Não sou apenas um policial vim ajudar senhorita trazer doces para vocês.

Ele responde a ela muita gentileza carecia os cabelos dela . Aparentemente alem sele ser homem charmoso sexual , ele é muito educado e gentil. atitudes deles perde de mim esta me deixado vergonhada .

Ele se levanta aproxima de mim entregado sacola de doces .

_ Sobre sua conversa com senhorita Layla , será eu poderia ver trocas de mensagens ? do celular.

Sua pergunta já era mais do que obvio , mesma meu diretor da escola me pediu, neste caso eu não poderia negar nada policial. apenas senti meu rosto por completo ficar quente .-"Eu realmente queria buraco me engolisse por favor!".

_ Tudo bem, mais não muita mensagens antes apagado algumas conversas entre nós duas. -"Meu deus! vai pensar sou pervertida!sou uma maníaca algo do tipo."

_Tudo bem , mesmo tenha pagado posso recupera antigos telefonema mesmo troca de mensagens.

-"Fude-o ".

Pego meu celular estava na bolsa respiro fundo tentar entrega para ele, sinto grande nervosismos. dou celular na mão dele ele diz.

_ será posso ficar com ele por hoje? só poder examiná-lo ?.

_ Tudo bem , mais será poderia me devolver manha?.Sabe meus pais não estão em casa estou sozinha não quero ele pense algo aconteceu comigo por eu não atender a chamada deles.

_ Tudo bem manha entregarei de volta.

Ele guarda meu celular no bolso ele retira uma caneta seu bolso da blusa bloco de nota pequeno , ele começa a notar algo de pois me entrega.

_ Aqui esta meu numero , qualquer coisa você saber de algo pode me ligar.

Olho para papel ele acabou de me dar vejo seu numero celular a notado seu nome."Ikuto". _" Esse é nome verdadeiro, valente como um leão esse é verdadeiro significado seu nome ."

Vejo dar as costas para mi dizendo ."Tchau". quando menina segura na blusa dele e diz.

_ O senhor Policial já esta indo embora?. Não vai ficar com a gente.?

A menina faz um cara de cachorro abandonado para investigador. Ela tem muita coragem de pedi para ele ficar e fazer companhia , claro não e sempre eles recebem visitas com frequência no orfanato. _" Ate eu não resistiria a ver linda menina pedido para ficar."

Ele novamente sorri para menina e diz.

_ Acho posso ficar pouco mais.

_Eba! . escuto ela gritar começa a puxar a blusa dele.

_ Desculpe Senhor..._" Será eu poderia chama-lo pelo nome dele verdadeiro ? Apenas só policial?."

_ Por favor me chame apenas de Ikuto . - ele me diz .

_ Senhor vai parecer sou mais velho . Ele da um pequena risada de leve se aproxima de mim.

_" Eu estou realmente curiosa saber a idade dele verdadeira. Ele não aparência de um homem de ter trinta anos , ele rosto de jovem de vinte cinco anos ."

Peço desculpas novamente a ele._ Desculpe , a crianças ter pedido voz ficar .

_ Não problemas e bom as vezes passar tempo com crianças.

-" Ai meu deus será ele é casado? quero pergunta , será eu devo pergunta isso?."

_ O senhor tem filhos ?. _" Droga! acabei perguntado a ele".

_ Não muito menos uma namorada. Ele ri de si próprio passa mão em sua nunca .

_Esse trabalho muito difícil arruma namorada muito menos filho, sabe como é vida policial e investigador é uma carreira muito perigosa .muitas moças pretende ficar longe de caras como eu.

_ Eu entendo. desculpa eu não queria fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

_ Tudo bem.

Entramos dentro vamos ate refeitório onde as crianças costumava fazer suas refeições, Pego sacolas onde estava vários pode fechado museu de chocolate. As crianças elas fazem fila um trais do outro . Ele me ajuda a distribuir os pode de museu chocolate . logo seguida dou para cada uma bala de caramelo . Ele apenas me ajudou nem momento ele tocou no assunto sobre caso de Layla. Acho ele deveria estar apreciando momento na Vida .Não é sempre temos tranquilidade bom momentos como esse

Eu gosto ver sorriso das crianças , mesmo elas foram abandonada seus pais muito perderam seus pais, mesmo com tudo isso ela acredita no manha .. continua sorrido.

De pois passa tempo com crianças eu me despeço dele . peço obrigado por der me ajudado com crianças por fazer companhia a elas. Volta para casa me. arrumo saio ir a escola . parece tudo normal como antes apenas do fato uma das minhas colegas de classe esta tenta aulas de inglês, uma das alunas se chamava Jessica entra com tudo na sala pedido desculpas a professora ter se atrasado na primeira aula. Ela senta meu lado não largo do celular nem um minuto , desvio olhara volta a copiar matéria estava quadro. Escuto garota estava meu lado fazendo uma pergunta complemente idiota para professora.

_ Professor ! E para copiar?!.

A professor para olha trás encara a aluna e diz tom deboche .

_ Não imagina ! A matéria estou passado no quatro esta la apenas para invente .

Escuto risos por toda parte vindo da sala outros alunos . um dos meninos estavam no fundo ele diz.

_ Jessica além de ser Loira é burra .

_ Cala boca seu idiota!. Ela grita olhado direção para ele, outro lado menino lado dele diz.

_ Tinha ser Loira ! fazer esse tipo de pergunta besta!.

Novamente escuto risos outros alunos , a professora grita pedido para todos fica-se em silencio._" Ela é uma idiota , ela só abre boca para falar besteira".

O sinal toca irmos próxima aula de educação física, troco de roupa as garotas podem suar shorts meio das cochas uma blusa comum, meninos usam mesmo modelo de roupa que nós . O professor manda os meninos correrem entre arquibancada fazendo ele suba e desças as escadas . nós meninas apenas fazemos alugamentos esticado os braços e pernas , O professor começa rodear todos meninas algumas fezes ele reclama ou chamava atenção, reclamava não estar se alongando da forma correta. enquanto me alongava começo observa professor "pervertido" ele passa olhar peitos e bundas das garotas . _" Ele tem coragem.".

Ele se aproxima mim e diz.

_ Amu você deveria alongar mais seus braços para traz.

Apenas bufo para de me alongar e digo. _ Professor vou beber pouco de á andado deixado ele para traz , acho realmente ele não gostou eu fiz deixado plantado . ele acho eu iria deixar examinar meu corpo olhar pervertido .

Ando ate o bêbedo de água vejo garoto lado bêbedo água. para de beber água e diz.

_ Amu.

_ Sim ?

_ Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Layla?.

_ Não sei . Você apareceu investigador minha porta me fazendo varias perguntas sobre ela.

_ O que você disse a ele ?.

_ Nada de mais . repode as perguntas dele se foi embora.

Antes do sinal tocar o professor nós libera podemos ir nos troca ir uma ducha rapidamente .Estava terminado coloca a blusa um dos meninos entra no vestiário com tudo e grita.

_Vejo lindos pares de seios!. ele ri .

As garotas começa jogar em coisas em cima dele . outra batia nele tentado explodi-lo vestiário. Olho para janela que havia no alto , vejo dois meninos colados cara no vidro . eu digo.

_ A Pervertidos na janela .

Outra garotas olha em direção da janela os meninos percebe eu havia dedurados eles , ele sai correndo da janela. Uma das grotas diz.

_ Vamos pegar eles!

Bufo pesado como eu queria termina-se período escolar ._" Não vejo a hora estar em casa".

Departamento DP-1895

_ Ikuto já estamos indo.

_ Vou terminar de ler mensagens já estou indo.

_ Se cuida não fique ate trade trabalhado isso vai de fazer mal.

_ Pode deixar .

Ikuto estava sentado sua mesa lendo cada mensagens que as duas havia trocado . -" Não vejo nada de mais nas conversas delas , apenas conversa entre garotas sobre homens ou certas coisas fantasias sexual. Eu pensei nós homens era pervertidos esses tipo de coisas, acho as mulheres são piores ".

_ Nada nem única pista , essa é terceira garota que desaparece nessa escola sem dar única pista de sumiço .

-Ano passado foi Manuela , garota de 14 anos estava no segundo colegial, aparentemente ela era calma tirava notas retrasado garota do primeiro ano havia sumido , de pois nove meses foi encontrada morta carbonizada , a encontrado entrada tava acesso cidade vizinha. Não encontramos nada de mais seu corpo . morde natural .

_ A vezes esse trabalho me deixa muito cansado .

Ikuto bufa joga seu corpo para trás fazendo sua cadeira se moves , ele olha para cima começa observa o ventilador estava ligado rodado. bufa novamente, olha direção tela do computador.

_"Passa a trade com aquelas crianças me vês pensar, estou ficado velho . vinte seis anos."

_ Garota ela era bonitinha, mais uma garota aquelas idade faz na escola?

Ikuto olha para fixa escolar de Amu seu lado ele pega abre começa ler seus dados.

Sofia voltava para casa , caminhava ela escuta um carro começa para seu lado ele abre janela , ela escuta uma voz começa aperta o passo.

_ Pixiu! Garota não quer entra não?. vem dou uma carona vem , chega ai .

_" Nem ferrado ! Vou pega carona ele ,não conheço! deixar sair aqui rapidamente"

Começo aperta o passo ele vem com carro andado de vagar me chamando, vejo grupo de pessoas conversa na rua lado havia lanchonete aperta , continuou andado rápido entro na loja espero ele vai embora . Saio da lanchonete volta andado para casa .

No dia seguinte graças a bom deus era sábado poderia passar o final de semana em casa .Penso estou uma preguiça cozinhar , eu estou sozinha . penso melhor vou ate mercado compra algo pronto apenas esquento no micro-ondas. Saio vou ate mercado mas próximo volto para casa , vejo algumas fora do lugar acho estranho , começo andar direção corretor dava direção para cozinha , cozinha estava nova manete deixo sacola mesa vou ate meu quarto vejo a porta meu quarto aperta ._" Eu antes de sair deixei inclusive a porta meu quarto fechada.".

_" Será eu estou ficado doida? pense havia fechado não fechei?.!

Escuto som ligar havia na sala último algo me agarra tapando minha boca , evitar eu grita-se , tento olhar vejo homem todo encapuzado de preto._"Não não não ele é um ladrão!". Única coisa consegui pensar tentava lutar contra ele pode-se me soltar , com força começo puxar direção da cama me jogando .tento oportunidade sair correto . ele começa subir em cima de mim . -"Consigo pensar no pior ele tentar me estrupa de pois me matar. "

Ikuto estacionava o carro frente casa de Amu . ele sai do carro escuto barulho de musica alta horrível. _" Essa garota não esta escutado musica alta de mais não ?".

Ele se aproxima aperta campainha da casa, escuta a vizinha do lado da casa gritar.

_AMU! pelo amor de deus Abaixa esse som, sabe minha mãe esta doente . ela precisa de silencio descasar.

Vizinha lado gritava alto da janela do segundo andar .Ela olha para baixo ver homem frente a porta dela.

_ O senhor for parede dela por favor vás essa menina desligar som horrível.

_ Desculpe senhor não sou parente dela da policia venho entregar algo ela.

_ Ótimo ! Senhor policial da jeito nessa garota! Só foi pais dela sair de casa começo escutar musica alta mais desse volume, essa garota nunca foi assim, ela entrado na fase rebeldia?. A senhor termina de falar sai da janela a fechado.

Ikuto bufa escuta voz baixo e abafado por causa do volume alta.

_ Isso parecia ser um grito.

Ele consegui subir no portão do portão ele pula o muro na casa._" Essa garota tem na cabeça?" . Ele se perguntava pular o muro entrado na casa escuta algo cair um berro logo seguida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Pequena surpresas.**

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça um dia fosse acontecer comigo. Ser ataca dentro da minha própria casa, por um lunático e maníaco. O medo me dominava cada vês mais, ao ver homem todo encapuzado em cima de mim, me ameaçado meu pescoço com uma faca. Escuto ele gritado comigo tempo todo, eu fica-se parada não me move-se. Não conseguia pensar em nada, o volume do som me deixava a bordoada.

Sentia meu corpo estremecer ele me tocava, deslizava sua mão dentro meu vestido indo direção intimidade. Ele retira faca estava apontada meu pescoço desliza sobre meus seios, ele começa passar faca sobre meu vestido o rasgando, revelando meu sutiã ele volta colocar faca sobre meu pescoço sua outra mão puxava meu sutiã para baixo revelando meus seios. Ele passa lingual o chupado fortemente. Eu sentia nojo tão grande minha vontade era emburra-lo de cima de mim. Não podia fazer isso o medo era maior ele poderia me matar a qualquer momento. Eu queria chora poder gritar até meus pulmões ficarem sem ar por completo.

Do nada escuto o volume do som ser abaixado, escuto uma voz a via alguém dentro de casa estava na sala.

_ Amu! Sou investigado. Entrei cumprir umas ordens você está incomodado os vizinhos barulho do som.

O silencio era evitável queria poder gritar e pedir ajuda. O homem encapuzado para levanta sua cabeça começa olhar em direção a porta ele, vai de cima de mim.

Eu olho direção corredor vejo uma sombra se aproximando meu corpo. O Homem me pega pelo braço me joga contra a parede a vez eu soltar gemino de dor a bater minhas costas brutamente na parede. Ikuto entra no meu quarto estava mão no bolso ele por um momento ficou espantado, ele saca arma estava seu cinturão e grita.

_ Parado ! Policia !.

O homem encapuzado ele me agarra pelos meus cabelos coloca sobre a frente do corpo dele, para que Ikuto não atira-se. Com faca meu pescoço ele diz. _Vamos ! continue andado.

Apenas obedeceu ele andado com calma até ficar de frente para armar apontada em minha direção, Ikuto dá uns passos para trás, ele já sabia como se compota nessa situação. Escuto uma Ikuto dizendo algo.

_ Larga ela !Não vou atira.

Ikuto ele abaixa cautelosamente coloca arma no chão com pé ele joga sua arma para trás de si.

O Homem encapuzado segurava meus cabelos fortemente pressionava faca meu pescoço ele me emburra direção Ikuto passada faca entre meu pescoço meu ombro me cortado. Passo rápido eu não caísse no são ele me segura o ladrão sai correndo direção porta dos fundos, Ikuto colocar de lado rapidamente ele agarra sua arma começa atira no ladrão o apenas acertado no ombro esquerdo. Ele começa corre traz ladrão, mais infelizmente acaba fugindo pulando sacada havia fundos da casa dava direção terreno de campo de golfe.

Ikuto ele vem correndo em minha direção, eu estava sentada no meio do corretor paralisada não conseguia pensar em nada. Levando meu rosto em direção a ele. Guarda sua arma e diz.

_ Tudo bem com você? Ele fez algo a você?

Começa me olhar de baixo a cima, me encolho ali mesmo abraço meus joelhos. Eu quis chora não conseguia, muito menos me passou pela minha cabeça estava quase Simi nua.

_ Amu como ele consegui entra aqui?

Procuro coragem para responde-los suas perguntas.

_ Não sei... apenas voltei do mercado reparei algumas coisas estavam fora do lugar. Quando me dei conta o som da sala ligou sozinho. Eu me dei por conta ele já estava em cima de mim, me ameaçando me matar e me ...

_ Amu vamos vou ter levar ao hospital ver esse seu corpo entre seu pescoço seu ombro.

Sinto grande queimação passo mão pouco acima meu ombro vejo sangue escorrendo.

_ Você sabe ele queria algo?

_ Não, não sei esta faltado algo dentro de casa.

_ Tudo bem primeiro vamos estancar esse corte evitar você perca mais sangue. Na onde posso arruma gases algo posso utilizar estancar seu ferimento.

_ Pode deixar eu pegar. Eu digo tento me levantar, Ele segura meu braço me puxa para baixo eu continua-se sentada.

_ Melhor não. e só me dizer.

_ Tem no banheiro a uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

\- Vou pega-lo fique ai.

Ele sai direção banheiro ele abre a porta entra, de pois alguns minutos ele estava caixa de primeiros socorros sua mão ele coloca meu lado, abre caixa antes disso joga toalha sobre meio peito.

_ Melhor você se cumprir.

Percebo meus seios estavam por completo a mostra, seguro toalha sobre meio seios. Ele começa jogar soro no gases começa limpar minha ferida, sinto arder pouco.

_ Desculpa isso deve estar ardendo. Eu continuei em silencio, ele apenas continuou limpado minha ferida, de pois colou gases sobre a ferida a fechado fita adesiva segura-los.

_ O corte não foi profundo apenas pegou de raspão. Você quer ir ao médico?

_ Não. Só quero pouco de tranquilidade.

_ Obrigado, Ikuto você chegou na hora certa. Se não fosses por você acho eu estaria na pior.

_ Não tem me agradecer, esse meu trabalho. Melhor você mudar de roupa. Ele chegou a te...

_ Não. Eu respondo rapidamente antes ele termina-se a afazer.

Eu tenho amor à minha vida, de pois tudo aconteceu, já mais poderia reclamar novamente dela. Acredito eu receber uma segunda chance de viver. Com vergonha eu não consigo encara-lo. Sinto ele segura na minha cintura me ajudado me levantar.

_ Você quer ajuda? Se trocar?

Nem momento não escutei tom malicioso sair sua boca ou olhar pervertido, apenas gentileza. Da sua parte me ajudar.

_ Não obrigado acho eu posso fazer isso sozinha.

Caminho em direção meu quarto fecho a porta. Abro meu guarda-roupa tiro o vestido estava rascado, visto um short uma blusa de mangas curta. Saio do quarto vejo esperado em costado na parede, me esperado.

_Amu consegui sentir falta de algo na casa? Ele me pergunta. Começo olhar redor de casa não percebo nada havia faltado apenas algumas coisas estavam fora do lugar. Ele começa me ajudar colocar as coisas estavam fora de lugar no seu devido lugar. Vou até varanda começo olhar em voltar percebo ladrão poderia ter pulado muro campo de golfe entrado minha casa pelos fundos. Ikuto se aproxima de mim diz.

_ Realmente é muito perigoso ter uma varanda está por completo aberta. Mais dando direção campo de golfe a traz, não tem nada além gramado árvores. Qualquer um pode se aproveitar desse terreno aberto para invadir a casa.

O sol começa ofuscar minha visão coloco minha mão sobre minha testa impedido sol pega-se por completo meu rosto. Olho direção rosto dele, começo repara seus olhos começa mudar tom Safira para tom meio azulado. Fico admirada cor seus olhos, um detalhe me venho minha mente foi como ele consegui entra na minha casa?

_ Ikuto desculpe pergunta como você entro em minha casa?

_ Desculpe tive que pular o muro. Não era minha intenção. Mais quando vi entregar seu celular de volta, a sua vizinha tem sobrado ao lado começo reclamar para mim pensado era alguém sua família, apenas disse ela policial queria te entregar algo. Ela começo reclamar do barulho som acabei pulado muro te avisar já você não escutava campainha.

_Eu não tenho reclama, se não fosse por você, algo bem pior poderia ter me acontecido.

Sorrio para ele, desço as escadas o convido. _ Gostaria toma um café?

Ele dá ombros aceita tomar um café. Vou até cozinha prepara um café novo para nós tomamos. Erguador café terminava de passar no coador eu me viro para ele pergunto.

_Consegui descobri algo sobre Layla ?

_ Ainda não sobre nem uma pista sobre ela.

_ Desculpe eu não a conheço muito ela pouco tempo. Ela sempre foi garota tímida quieta. As vezes ela me pergunta algumas coisas achava estranho, mais acho estava nervosa estar saindo com alguém.

_ Que tipo de pergunta ela de fazia? . Ele me pergunta.

_ Sabe coisas de mulher, como agir no seu primeiro encontro sua primeira relação.

O café terminou de passar no erguador , eu antes de fechar garrava despejo pouco de café na xicara o levo até mesa para ele , coloco acurare-los seu lado.

_Às vezes ela me pedia ler seus testos ela escrevia.

Ele ergue sobrancelha esquerda algo me deixa exatamente furiosa ao lembra do meu irmão havia esse costume de me encarar fazia suas perguntas idiotas.

_ Por favor pode para com isso. Eu peço.

_ Isso o que ?.

_ Por favor baixa sobrancelha. Isso faz me lembra do meu irmão ele sempre está querendo saber algo sobre minha pessoa.

\- desculpe isso já costume. Ele se desculpa.

Levo xicara até minha boca dando um gole.

_ Tipo de texto ela pedia tu ler? .

_ Hum... Era um romance ela estava escrevendo ela me mandava, sempre terminava de escrever um capitulo.

_ Será eu posso dá uma olhada nesse texto?

_ Claro um momento. Vou procura-lo .

Me levando da cadeira estava sentada, eu escuto campainha.

_ Por favor espere um momento vou atender a porta. Ele levanta comigo vez trais de mim . e diz.

_De pois pode envia-los para mim texto. Muito obrigado pelo café, melhor eu já indo. Ele sorri me acompanha até porta. Abro portão me deparo Rima frente minha casa ela diz.

_ Poxa! De quem é esse carro está estacionado frente sua casa essa Mercedes azul escuro.

Eu direção meio fio da rua percebo Mercedes havia enfrente minha casa. – Não sei Rima quem seja, acho encontro nem uma vaga por ai decêndio deixa frente meu portão. A respondo logo trais de mim Ikuto me pede licença ele possa passar, eu dou passagens ela.

Vejo Rima ela regalar olhos ver Ikuto ela diz.

_ Poxa! Traidora você arrumou um namorado, nem para me avisar estava namorado? .Eu aqui estava pensado você não queria saber homem nem um de pois do que Yuri te vez.

\- Ri . eu a chamo.

Escuto ela continuando falar. Eu me pergunto posso dizer a ela homem está meu lado me olhado é um policial.

_ Ri... Eu a novamente a chamo.

_ Até eu esqueceria meu passado, ter homem desse meu lado. Em faça nisso já está companhia podemos nós quadro hoje nos divertimos a noite show música eletrônica da cidade vizinha.

_Eu perco paciência acabo gritado.

\- Ri! Ele não é meu namorado, muito menos meu picante. Ele é um policial está aqui saber mais sobre caso da Layla.

Olho direção vejo ela abri a boca por completo e de pois taba sua boca com uma das mãos dela.

Ops! Ela desse

Ele ergue sobrancelha esquerda novamente começa nós olhar. _" Caralho odeio ergue sobrancelha mais para mim".

_ Desculpe senhor policial eu não sabia, eu pensei era namorado da Sofia algo do tipo. Rima começa pedir desculpas a ele.

_ O senhor não rosto de ser homem mais velho sua aprecia e de vinte três anos. Me desculpe o senhor está boa forma meu ver.

_" Meu deus! Tinha ser Rima puts! Na maior cara de pau ela tinha dizer isso a ele , mesmo ela nunca ter se encontrado com ele."

_ Obrigado, vou levar isso como elegi-o. Eu apenas tenho vinte e seis anos.

_ O senhor ainda é jovem. Tem muito o que aproveitar.

_" Meu deus! Rima cala essa boca ! Ele pensar você está tanto em cima dele meu deus!". Eu não consegui pensar em algo apenas ouvia conversa entre eles.

_ Sabe senhor…desculpe pergunta qual e seu nome. E estranho te chamar senhor.

_ Meu nome é Ikuto.

_ Sabe Ikuto estou pensado levar minha amiga para balada cidade vizinha esta noite, já ela não de casa nada por esse mundo. Você gostaria nós acompanhar esta noite? Que tão encontro casual entre casais.

_" Misericórdia Rima ela quer me emburra para cima de alguém, ela tem maior cara de pau pedir para policial sair conosco a noite. Meu deus pro favor alguém faça ela para com isso, Essa porra louca algum dia ela vai me matar do coração".

Ele mante erguida sobrancelha olha em minha direção, eu engulo a seco. Penso calmante claro ele iria dizer não.

_ Tudo bem. Eu aceitarei o convite da Senhorita. Que horário eu posso vim busca-las?

_ As 20:00 estaremos prontas.

_ Tudo bem.

Ele se aproxima da Mercedes pega algo seu bolso, e diz.

_ Sofia qualquer pode me ligar meu número. Nos vemos mais trade.

Ele abre porta do carro havia frente meu portão engulo a seco Mercedes esse tempo todo este frente meu portão era dele. O problema a não era isso, e sim ele ter aceitado sair conosco. Vejo ele ligado o carro e indo embora. Rima se vira para mim e diz.

_ OH! Que corram ele tem, sorte sua. Vai estar bem acompanhada essa noite.

_ RIMA! Juro vou te matar!

Começo puxa-la dentro de casa, penso em questão de dias minha vida virou uma grande bagunça. Penso seriamente eu amava minha vida anterior chata monótona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas da Autora**

Espero que gostem desse capitulo estar muito provocativo ^^  
Boa leitura todos .

 **Capítulo 5 - Passado minha primeira vez a noite em um Motel**

Logo após Ikuto havia ido embora nós duas entramos dentro da casa. Eu começo queixar-se motivo ela ter convidado investigador.

_ Rima isso e loucura, ele é policial. Já mais eu poderia dar em cima dele. Eu desse enquanto passava a chave portão para tranca-lo .  
Ela começa tira uma onda da minha cara.  
_ Para de ser chata! Amu. Vamos apenas curti a vida pouco. Sai dessa vai. Meu Deus! Seus dias são sempre mesmas coisas. Limpa casa os dias passa seu tempo traseiro sentado a trade toda lendo livro está no computador.  
_ isso não é verdade Rima. Eu também saio as fezes de casa  
_ mentirosa! A suas saídas ir apenas escola noite, ir no orfanato fazer visita a crianças. Raramente nós duas saímos ir centro da cidade toma um sorvete. Muitas vezes tenho que sair puxando você irmos uma balada ou show de rock.  
Realmente ela disse é verdade, eu odeio sair. Piorar odeio de verdade sair local de balada odeio ver pessoas reunidas no mesmo local se agarrado escutado música horrível elas dançando igual loucas de pois beber todas.  
_ mesmo assim Rima ele é policial homem muito mais velho nós duas.

_ grande merda Amu idade não diz nada. Ele é bonito. Eu não tivesse marcado de sair que le mane do Lucas hoje a noite. Eu daria em cima da que lhe policial.  
Ela por um minuto fica em silêncio começa olhar direção meu ombro e pergunta.  
_O que houve seu ombro?  
_Um ladrão quase agora pouco entro dentro da minha casa me vês refém, minha sorte Ikuto apareceu me salvou.  
_ ou meu deus está tudo bem com você? .  
_Sim . Graças a ele.  
_ isso e grande motivo para você sair de casa essa noite não ficar sozinha dentro de casa.

Eu não estou mais preocupa comigo mesma e sim com Rima. Vamos dizer ela tem dedo podre homem, todo homem ela arruma para sair ou tentar namorado o cara no final das costas não passa de um canalha, isso quando o cara não é louco da cabeça começa a ser muito ciumento com ela. Eu me preocupo com ela mais ela sair para esses locais shows ou baladas com eles para esse local, eu não me importo fica de vela. Só apenas quero ela esteja se divertido segurança.

_. Vamos lá para de fazer essa cara não quer sair. Vamos belo pelos nos divertimos essa noite Amu. Ver belo lado positivo você não vai ficar de vela entre eu Lucas.

_ Esse não é problema Rima eu fica de vela, eu não me importo fica sozinha vendo vocês dois ficado. Você sabe eu não sinto bem pessoas desconhecida meu lado. Mais eu não conheço.

_ Não esquenta cabeça com isso. Você mesmo isso ele te salvou quase agora pouco. Porque você não apenas conversa com ele passar tempo, seria grande chance de vocês dois se conhecer melhor.

De fato, eu posso conhecer ele melhor, ela tem razão. Eu não consigo entender móvito o que levou aceitar convide da Rima sair conosco, talvez eu possa pergunta ele mais tarde.

_ Vamos Amu. Eu vou te ajudar escolher uma roupa vou fazer seu cabelo. Diz Rima, entrado dentro de casa.

_ Por que essa noite você não usa saia curta ?.

Eu encaro Rima por um minuto e digo. _. Nem morta você sabe eu odeio usar saia justa mais curta.

_ O que tem nisso? Apenas essa noite não matar usa-la .

_ Vale mesma coisa para você Rima odeia usar vestido.

_ Claro odeio, vestido não cai bem em mim , você sabe eu tenho pouco seios comparado a você Amu.

Ela ponta em direção meios seios se aproximam de mim toca meus seios erguendo para cima.

_ Para com isso Rima . Isso é vergonhoso.

_Olha só eles balança eu solto eles.

_ Para Rima! Eu digo novamente ela parece de me provocar.

_ Quem manda ser peituda.

_ Eu não tenho culpa. Ter seios grandes.

_ Chega de papo furado vou te ajudar escolher roupa nós saímos. Você toma banho vai se arrumado vou em casa me arruma, eu volto aqui duas horas te ajudar a fazer seu cabelo.

Vamos meu quarto ela abre meu guarda-roupa começa a olhar, eu apenas procurava meu documento coloca dentro pequena bolsa dinheiro verifico eu não estou esquecendo de nada olho novamente dentro da bolsa vejo meu documento o dinheiro. Rima havia tirado duas blusas minha fora do guarda-roupa ela coloca sobre cama junto short Jean escuro calça legging branca.

_ Vamos ver qual blusa vai ficar melhor em você se vai combinar short Jean com calça. Ela diz pede eu vista roupa. Faço o que ela me pediu, de pois alguns minutos eu nós achamos blusa branca eu tinha deixo detalhes dourado formato de flor iria cair bem short Jean escuro.

_ Amu o que vai calçar? Tênis ou salto alto ?.

Olho em direção minha sapateira abro retirado várias caixas começo retira cada sapado que havia dentro da caixa, ver qual iria cair bem. Escolho salto alto de pico agulha. Rima olha para minha cara faz uma cara de espanto.

_. Você vai consegui andar com isso? Esse sapado não vai de machucar ?.

_ Não Rima. Mesmo ele sendo salto pico agulha eu já estou acostumada usar ele até mesmo andar na rua.

_. Tu é louca passar a noite esse salto alto. Ela me diz, eu apenas dou de ombros e pergunto a ela.

_ O que você vai usar Rima? Não me diga vai usar tênis? Como sempre.

_ Claro você sabe amo andar de tênis, eu não sei andar de salto alto. Eu começo andar salto alto parece estou me à rastejado no chão deixado ele fazer que lhe maldito barulho.

Eu não me aguento começo ri dela. Lembrado vamos evento cosplay ela tentou usa-lo pela primeira vez salto alto. Ela mal sabia andar, ela andava saia a rastejado salto no chão fazendo que lhe barulho algo estive arrastado sobre piso.

_ Para de ri Amu isso não deve graça que lhe dia. Nunca mais vou usar salto alto na minha vida.

_ desculpe Rima. Apenas falta de costume andar com salto alto logo-logo você pega as malhas andar com eles, sem fazer que lhe barulho.

Ela me ajuda escolher roupa de pois disso ela vai embora como o combinado aqui a duas horas vai estar aqui me ajudar a fazer o cabelo. Volto meu quarto pego meus itens pessoal vou toma banho começo me arrumar visto a blusa branca o short jeans, de pois começo passar maquiagem de pois coloco brincos de argola. Estava quase terminado de arruma escuto meu celular receber uma mensagem, pego meu celular então vejo era número desconhecido começo ler mensagem.

 **Mensagem sms número XXXX-XXXX.**

Boa trade Amu. Como está seu ferimento?

Por favor qualquer coisa pode me ligar estiver com algum problema novamente.

Eu estou querendo de ajudar. Seria uma boa hoje à noite você sair sua amiga para se diverti um pouco de pouco do susto.

Eu já coloquei alguns policiais procura o suspeito invadido sua casa, estamos a procura dele. Já ele foi baleado no braço esquerdo, estamos procura suspeito deu entrada algum hospital de urgência, por inguento não foi encontrado nada.

Qualquer informação sobre suspeito eu te avisarei. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Estarei ai as oito em ponto busca-las

Nós vemos a noite.

Ass. Ikuto Ts..

Eu apenas o respondo a mensagem dele o enviado.

Não consigo acreditar ele me envia uma mensagem pergunta como eu estava. Fico aliviada em saber ele está procura do suspeito invadido a minha casa ele tentou abusar de mim. Eu tenho o agradecer a ele por der me ajudado cuidado de mim.

Continuou me arruma escuto a campainha tocar vou até portão escuto Rima gritado a visado que era ela, eu abro portão ela entra. Vamos até meu quarto ela me ajuda arrumar o cabelo passado chapinha deixá-los lisos nas pontas ela faz uma escova deixado pontas meus cabelos cacheados.

No departamento Ikuto se levanta sua cadeira veja arquivo estava lendo o guarda gaveta de arquivos. Homem moreno se aproxima dele e pergunta.

\- Encontro algo Ikuto?

_ Nada de mais de sempre dois tiros na cabeça seu corpo jovem foi encontrado terreno abandonado apenas usado short seu corpo estava decomposição mais de duas semanas. Tirado esses fatos o jovem de 18 anos havia três passagens pela polícia registrada duas por roupo uma por furto de carro.

_ O Fato moleque deveria estar envolvido dividas de drogas, ele foi morto não pagar a dívidas para os traficantes.

_ Isso não duvidas Ikuto você vai fazer hora extra hoje ?.

\- Não . Amanhã estou pegado dia de folga.

Moreno ver Ikuto pegado a chave do seu carro guardado sua arma no cinturam.

_ Já está indo embora? . Moreno pergunta.

_ Já estou indo embora. Tenho que me arrumar ir buscas duas garotas leva-las casa noturna.

_ Wow vai finamente sair relaxar essa noite. Duas jovem lindas ?.

_Não isso pode contar como encontro, está valendo eu sair me diverti pouco esfriar cabeça.

Ikuto acenar para dar tchau todos estão no escritório ele escuta seu celular tocar a visado havia recebido uma mensagem. Pega o celular ler.

 **Mensagem sms número XXXX-XXXX.**

Obrigado por tudo Ikuto.

Espero posamos nos divertimos juntos essa noite, desculpe qualquer coisa. Pela falta de educação da minha amiga. Eu não esperava ela agiria dessa forma.

Nós vemos a noite.

De pois eu Rima nós havia acabado de se arruma ela manda mensagens avisado seu "namorado" , nós se encontraremos dentro da casa de show as 22:00hrs frente ao bar. Minutos de pois escutamos buzina de carro, eu deduzo que veja o Ikuto. Peço para Rima ver para mim realmente era ele. Ela sai vai até a porta abrindo o portão escuto ela grita do portão.

_ Amu! É ele, vamos logo ...

Eu grito dizendo estou indo término de fecha a casa verifico não deixe nada aberto. Verifico novamente estou meu documento na bolsa com o dinheiro. Saio vejo Rima rindo lado dela estava Ikuto fora do seu carro apoiado com mãos dentro bolsos calça. Ele estava muito elegante usava blusa branca meia desabotoada usava correte parecia ser prata, usava calca jeans, tênis. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos meio bagunçados. Eu acabo de perceber hora estava com ele, ele deveria este horário de trabalho. Por isso ele usava roupas social. Olhado ele melhor agora parece adolescente preste sair se diverti a noite. Me aproximo deles escuto ele dizer Boa noite para mim. Eu faço mesmo.

_ Boa noite !.

Eu digo me viro para eu possa fechar o portão de casa tranca-lo. De pois em aproximo deles perceber cor dos olhos dele havia mudado novamente tom safira mais claros Eu apenas escuto Rima ri novamente dizendo.

_ Não é nada. Serio mesmo ?.

Ikuto Ri e diz.

_ Claro , eu era mais novo frequentava muito casa de show "Via Show". Ele sorri.

Eu penso eles estão se dando muito bem juntos. Eu acho sou única consigo ver ele é policial. Escuto Rima dizer já estamos prontas podemos ir ela pergunta a ele.

_ Ikuto você sabe o caminho? Certo para chegar lá?

_ Sim. Tempo vamos levar para chega lá de uma hora e meia.

Eu pergunto a ele, não quero ser chata incomoda-lo.

_ Não problema Ikuto levar nós duas outra cidade até casa de show?. Ele me responde.

_. Não a nem problema. É melhor ver você saído do que fica dentro de casa sozinha novamente.

_. Está seu ferimento? .

_ Você disse apenas corte raspão, não a se preocupar. Hoje à tarde dei uma passar no hospital toma injeção contra tétano, também para dor.

_ Que bom. Ele diz sorri para mim.

_. Então vamos garotas.

Ele diz abri porta do carro para que nós duas possamos entra, Rima manda eu na frente com ele. Eu entro no carro olho para lado vejo Ele se arrumando no banco então sinto cheiro seu perfume. Eu até entendo que Rima quer eu arrume namorado ou fique com alguém, não quero sair machucada novamente de pois o que se passou comigo.

O Ikuto da partida no carro ele estava preste sair com carro escuro grupo de homens passado meu lado do carro gritado.

_ olha! Se não é Amu! Está muito gata!.

Eu olho lado de fora da janela do caro vejo era que lhes idiotas amigos Yuri , novamente eles então me provocar mexer comigo. Escuto um dele gritar e quando olhava para mim.

_ Ae Yuri! Perdeu cara ! Amu já estar em outro !.

Eu já não estou mais aguentado escutar eles sempre me provocando, eu estou perdendo paciência com eles. Até na frente outros eles me fazer passar vergonha. Eu estava preste abri porta do carro para sair falar umas boas que lhes idiotas, sinto minha mão meu ombro a Rima diz.

_. Apenas ignorar eles não valem apenas você se estressar por causa disso. Não vamos perde nossa noite por causa deles. Deixa ele falarem o que querem. Você sabe não e nada dessas coisas eles dizem.

Em parte, ela tem razão, eu realmente me sinto envergonhada. Tendo respira fundo finjo que que lhes idiotas não estão falado comigo. Apernas sorrio olho direção lado esquerdo vejo Ikuto erguendo sobrancelha, de fato ele está querendo entender o que está passado continua me encarado. Eu apenas consigo olhar direção seus olhos estavam roxo escuro. O silencio foi quebrado escuto ele dizendo calmante.

_Está tento algum problemas que lhe grupo de jovem ?.

_"Puta merda ". O que vem em minha mente eu dento responde-lo com calma.

_ É apenas idiotas ficam me provocado sabe como que é De pois terminei relação com um dos amigos deles, toda vês eles ficam falado besteira.

_ Entendo molequeada hoje em dia , não tem mais nem respeito ex namorada outros , muito menos com própria namorada.

_ Eu já disse isso ela Ikuto não vale apenas discutir esse tipo de boa melhor ignorar do que da trela a eles.

Eu peço desculpas para eles, eu não queria isso incomodasses os dois por minha causa. Ikuto dá com carro apenas eu ignoro o grupo de moleques gritado falado besteira até mesmo assubindo. No meio da estrada não conversamos muito apenas escuto pouco de música. Se passou uma hora e meia de viagem, ele havia dito tempo iriamos levar chegar de carro, ele procura um lugar estaciona o carro. De pois saímos vamos direção porta de entrada da casa de show onde seguranças que havia na porta pedia nossos documentos comprova salmos de maiores de idade, aos entramos escutamos música eletrônica tocando do "Marshmello – Alone", onde várias luzes pelo estabelecimento mudavam de cor piscava. Caminhos juntos não separamos entre multidão, homens e mulheres dançada ou pulava com ritmo da música. Rima pega o celular dela manda mensagens cujo chamado Lucas. Ela avisa nós havíamos chegado. Ela diz ele estava na frente do bar nós esperado vamos até local Rima a vista homem se chama Lucas ela corre direção ele a braça. Eu Ikuto mantemos pouca distância deles, Rima começa a puxar belo braço o cara em nossa direção ela nós apresentamos a ele. Eu não sei porque, eu não fui com cara dele, parece ele não é pessoa boa. Quem sou eu para jugar as pessoas, no final das contas.

_ Amu, Ikuto vou dá uma volta com Lucas por ai. Vocês não se importam?

_ Não Rima apenas tome cuidado. Eu digo a ela.

_ Vamos estar por aqui próximo bar. Qual quer coisa vamos estar por aqui.

Ela vai desaparecendo meio da multidão com homem. Apenas me deixado sozinha com Ikuto creio isso ela havia planejava dês começo para mim. Homem alto vem minha direção e pergunta estava disponível eu apenas respondo belo sorriso e digo pegado na mão do Ikuto.

_. Desculpe estou acompanhada. Essa era maneira de eu me se livras dos homens que olhavam me rodeava, eu sei posso estar sento egoísta neste momento estar usado ele. Eu não planejo passar noite com ninguém. Começo a puxa-lo direção bar eu peço desculpas a ele.

_ Desculpa Ikuto, não era minha intenção te usá-lo desta forma, eu não quero outros se aproxime de mim. Eu fico em silencio escuto o DJ para a música escuto pessoas cantar musica ele voltar almentar o volume da música. Sinto arrepio gelado dentro meu ventre percorre até minhas espinhas me causado arrepios. Sinto mão de Ikuto segurado em minha cintura. Eu penso. _" O que ele está tentado fazer? ".

_. Não se preocupe, com isso. Vamos ao bar toma algo.

Ele continua me guiado direção bar sua mão estava em minha cintura, chegamos no bar encontramos mesa disponível para apenas duas pessoas. Ele me solta eu me sinto lado dele da mesa.

_ Vou buscar algo nós bebemos o que você vai quere? . Ele pergunta para mim eu digo.

_ Por favor uma cerveja. Abro pequena bolsa estava em minha mão dou dinheiro para ele mais ele recusa o dinheiro.

_ E por minha conta. Ele sorri para mim vai direção bar . Ele volta com duas latinhas na mão vejo uma mulher se aproximar dele passado mão na cintura dele muito atrevimento. Ele aponta em minha direção diz algo mulher ela sai de perto dele. _" Acho ele também não tem intenção de ficar com ninguém esta noite".

Ele volta para mesa coloca latinha de cerveja em minha frente de pois em seguida ele senta meu lado.

_ Obrigado pela cerveja. Eu agradeço.

_ De nada .

Eu pergunto a ele ._ Não tem intenção de passar noite com alguém ? Eu acabei de ver mulher dando em cima de você agora pouco.

_ Não . Eu já conheço esse tipo de mulher.

_ É mesmo? Como sabe que tipo de mulher ela é ?.

Novamente ele erguer sobrancelhas para mim, realmente me deixado irritada.

_. Por favor pare com isso. Eu peço a ele.

_. Desculpe e costume. Vamos dizer é experiência própria, elas procuram homens como eu pagamos a conta dela no final das contas. Elas começam a fazer nós beber todas de pois ela pica mula com amigas apenas nós deixamos sozinho sem ao menor passar a noite com a gente, apenas nós pagamos a conta no final baile.

De pois escutar isso eu apenas ri-o , eu sei isso é verdade eu também já vis isso farias vezes.

_ Eu to vendo já vesses isso outros homens.

_ Só algumas vezes, eu não vou mentira para você. Eu nunca cheguei passar a noite com eles, apenas pegava de pois cada um seu lado.

Eu abro lata de cerveja dou um gole, ele faz mesma coisa.

_ Não se esquece você vai dirigir de pois.

_ Eu sei disso. Apenas posso tomar duas cervejas não passar do limite, eu não devesse com vocês eu beberia mais de pois encostava o carro no primeiro motel encontrava passava a noite descasado, no dia seguinte seguia de viagem.

_ Realmente você passava a noite sozinho Motel ?. Eu me segura não ri .

_ Sim. Muitas vesses passei noite sozinho, é melhor descasar do que fazer alguma besteira no meio da estrada provocado um acidente.

_ Ikuto muito obrigado por ter me salvado.

_ Não tem me agradecer esse meu trabalho, desculpe nós encontramos ninguém havia tomado tiro no braço esquerdo deu entrado hospital nossa cidade outra cidades vizinhas.

_ Tudo bem, não esquenta cabeça com isso o importa de estou salva com vida. Eu não esperava alguém iria entra dentro da minha casa traves campo de golfe isso nunca ocorreu nossa vizinhança, ladrão se aproveitar do campo golfe invadir nossas casas.

_ Muita sorte. Mais todo cuidado é pouco hoje em dia Amu. Seus pais?

_. Eles não estão em casa, sabe meus pais separam meu pai volto a viajar como caminhoneiro, minha mãe esta passado o tempo meus avós, meu irmão foi viajar a trabalho. Estou agora sozinha em casa.

_ Foi muita sorte eu ter aparecido, realmente podia ter acontecido algo com você.

_ E você porque decêndio seguir essa carreira? Policial ?.

Eu quero descobri mais sobre ele, quem ele é na verdade. Rima tem razão eu ir com calma posso me aproximar dele, quem sabe até perco a vergonha.

_ Vamos dizer essa não era minha verdadeira intenção, eu estava treinado ser lutador professional luta livre, eu já treinava mais de quinze anos. cheguei ganhar muitos campeonatos. De pois grande amiga minha foi assassinada sague frio estuprada anos se passaram ninguém o descobri quem havia cometido o crime. Eu jurei eu mesmo pego-o descobri quem havia matado ela. Por isso me tornei policial.

_ Você consegui pega-lo ?

\- Sim vamos dizer. Essa pessoa era amigo muito próximo de nós. De pois disso cada caso eu investigava consegui sucesso, hoje estou aqui neste cargo importante.

_ E você posso saber, uma garota sua idade está fazendo na escola?

Ele me pergunta eu desvio olhar , olho direção lata estava em minha mãos começo passa dedo sobre a borda rodeado .

_ Eu acho chegou ler minha fixa escolar.

_ Sim. É uma aluna nunca deu trabalho na escola apesar ter algumas notas baixas.

_ Esse o motivo não tenho notas suficiente poder passar de ano tenho que me esforça máximo consegui-las. Não é não queira escudar pelo contrário eu me esforço máximo. Único problema tenho "Dislexia".

Escuto ele suspira e dizer. _ Eu já ouvir falar sobre isso nunca conheci alguém que tenha. Fora isso é garota normal e muito bonita.

_ Obrigado pelo elegi-o .

Ou certo ele está tentado flertar comigo, nem um momento se aproximou de mim , estou pouco centímetros do seu lado , ele poderia muito bem ter me agarrado ou tentar jogar indiretas para mim . Pensou ele deve estar se controlado realmente ele não tem nem um interesse em mim.

_ Desculpe Ikuto eu posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

_ Sim . Citasse a vontade.

_ Eu não quero ser intrometida mais já foi casado alguma vez ?.

_ Não apenas tive uma relação seria durante dois anos, chegamos a viver juntos, no final das contas não deu certo .

_ E você, qual foi motivo ter levado seu relacionamento se romper homem chamado Yuri?

Neste momento estava tomado a cerveja engulo a seco que me vez tossir. Tento me recupera, eu não esperava ele iria fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

_ Nós não estávamos relacionamento sério. Em parte, eu pesava estamos, ele apenas brincou meus sentimentos, de pois ele conseguiu o que queria me descartou. Eu desvio olhar não encara-lo .

Escuro ele ri balança cabeça sinal reprovação.

_ Esse homem só pode ser mioca na cabeça, ter usado de pois descarta-la . Você é garota bonita tem suas qualidades. Pode ter certeza um dia ele vai se arrepender disso, apenas ter usado.

Eu pensou ele estar tento me animar, é verdade Yuri apenas me usou se aproveito de mim. Penso ele não era o cara certo para mim. Vejo Rima se aproximando de nós ela vem com tudo senta meu colo agarra meu pescoço.

_ Ei ai ? Vai apenas ficar sentada bêbedo ?. Não vem dançar não ?.

_ Não Rima, sabe não sou muito faz dançar.

_ MI MI MI. Como sempre levanta essa bunda dai vem dançar comigo. Ela se levanta começa me puxar direção pista, ela se fira para Ikuto e diz.

_ Desculpe Ikuto , estou roubado ela por um momento de você . Vejo ela piscado para ele, vejo ele sorri para ela. Nos duas começa entra mais fundo da pista de dança sumido por completo nossa visão deles .

Ikuto estava sentado na mesa terminando de beber sua cerveja quando o Lucas senta seu lado. Ikuto escuta o Lucas a dizendo.

_ Você não vai leva-la sua mina para hotel de pois saímos aqui? Temos aproveita elas estão bêbedas vão quere topa tudo.

Apenas Ikuto se levanta da mesa e diz.

_ Você está essa ideia de se aproveita da inocência garota melhor nem se aproximar dela.

_ Qual é tua? Apenas por diversão única noite, elas no dia seguinte mal vão se lembra.

Ikuto apenas olha travessado para Luca sai andado direção para procura as duas.

Eu estava tentado me acostumar com ritmo da música estava tocando "Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On" Estava tocando eu apenas mexia meus braços rebolava devagar minha cintura. A cerveja ajudou eu me soltasse pouco eu perde-se vergonha. Sinto Rima dizendo tocado meu ombro.

_ Amu! Olha vem nossa direção ...

_ Eu digo quem?

_ Meu ex professor de educação física ou melhor seu professor.

Olho direção ele o vejo sorriso esnobe vindo nossa direção. _". Puta merda! Não pode ser até aqui tenho de vê-lo ". Eu espero ele não tenha coragem dar em cima de mim".

Eu digo . _ Rima vamos sair aqui por favor .

_ Porque ?. O que a de errado?

_ Ele anda dando em cima de mim na escola, já até tentou me agarra.

_ Serio? .

_ Sim .

_ Trade de mais ele já nos vi-o . Diz você está acompanhada.

_ Eu não sei isso vai dar muito certo. Nessa hora juro por minha vida espero Ikuto estaria meu lado eu pode despista-lo, meu professor. Ele se aproxima de nós escuto ele dizer enquanto sorria tomava alguma bebida.

_ Olá Amu .. Não esperava você em lugar como esse.

Eu apenas o respondo. _. Eu não vou de vim esses lugares, estou acompanhado minha amiga por diversão.

_ Entendo está fim da uma volta comigo ? .

Eu tento pensar algum assuntos pode-lo desviar assunto de fato ele está querendo sair comigo . Olho seu braço esquerdo vejo estava enfaixado cima do ombro. Eu pergunto .

_ O que ouve seu braço? Professor?

_ Nada de mais . Tive pequeno acidente hoje de amanhã por isso tive enfaixa-lo .

_ Eu entendo.

Ele sorri para mim, vem cada vez se aproximando de mim quase me enconchando . O DJ muda música "Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink". Escuto pessoal gritado de alegria. Eu tento afasta-lo de mim. Escuto alguém chamar por mim. Olho procuro quem me chama Vejo Ikuto se aproximar de mim . Rima diz .

\- Ai vem eles .

Lucas vinha logo trás uma cara feia ele estava, Rima ver estava tentado despista-lo o professor ela diz .

_ Professor a quando tempo você não lembra de mim? Eu era ex aluna 3-D .

_. Desculpe são tantas alunas eu não lembro.

Ele diz enquanto tentava me agarra coloca sua mão traz da minha bunda. Eu digo,

\- Desculpe já estou acompanhada essa noite. Vejo Ikuto se aproximar de mim, eu agarro ele, ele simplesmente colocar suas mãos sobre minha cintura.

\- Desculpa Amu não sabia estava já acompanhada.

_ Eu imaginava você não tinha interesse homens mais velhos.

_" Eu não tenho interesse você. Muito menos ser, meu professor".

_ Algum problema? . Escuto Ikuto me pergunta. Ele mantinha me abraçado por traz mantinha suas mãos em minha cintura.

_ Não nada. Eu digo.

Percebo Ikuto encara meu professor de Educação física. _ " Sinto clima esquentar aqui". Isso exatamente eu pensei Rima diz.

_ Sinto o clima esquentar aqui! Bom se vocês me tão licença eu Lucas vamos fica outro lado pisca de dança.

Eu percebo ela também havia notado o Clima entre os dois. Rima diz apenas um Tchau, para nós .

_ Então Amu estiver livre vou estar outro lado próximo loja de narguinha. Meus amigos.

_ Muito obrigado professor, como você pode ver estou bem acompanhada.

Ele continua encarado o Ikuto. E diz. _ É estou vendo.

Não sei foi apenas para provoca-lo ou despista-lo meu professor, Ikuto me pressiona mais contra seu corpo ele beija minha nuca. Eu sinto arrepio por completo todo meu corpo. _" Meu deus! Esta acontecido aqui? Eu não posso me afastar Ikuto de mim tenho continua seguindo plano mostra é verdade estou a complanada. "

-" Quem sabe assim Meu professor para de me perseguir uma vês por todas na escola".

Eu tomo coragem viro meu rosto direção Ikuto o beijo nos lábios. _" Não sei o que deu em mim. Nesta hora . De pois vou ter pedi sinceramente desculpas para ele , de pois de se aproveitar dele dessa maneira".

Ele retribui o beijo –"Meu deus! Única coisa consigo pensar ele beija muito bem". Ele quebra o beijo volta encara-lo meu professor continuava nossa frente ele beija novamente nuca, ele também está se aproveitado desse momento de mim.

_ Vamos! . Ele me diz enquanto segurava minha cintura. Eu digo, meu professor.

_ Se nós dar licença já estamos indo.

Saímos o deixado para traz. Eu tento não encara-lo de pois disso. Ele solta minha cintura, nós andamos em silencio até encontramos Rima o Lucas , Ela se aproxima de mim me agarra na mãos e diz.

_ Amu vamos toalhete comigo.

\- Vamos sim. Eu digo. Na certa ela queria conversa sobre algo comigo a sois. Eu digo.

\- Nós já voltamos. a eles.

Começa me puxar dentro toalhete entramos ela diz.

_ Meu deus ! O que estava acontecendo entre Ikuto o professor educação física?

_ Você fio os dois estavam se olhado feio, por um momento pensei iria sair briga.

_ Rima! pelo amor deus não fala umas coisas dessas. Acabei descobri Ikuto ele foi ex lutador de luta livre.

_ serio?!

_ Sim .

_ Ta explicado ele tem corpo definido da que lá forma. Em falar nisso eu vi tudo!

_ O que você fio? . Eu começo a ficar envergonhada

_ Para de fingir eu sou uma besta! Eu vi ele de agarrado na frente professor, ele até beijo nuca. Meu deus eu queria estar no seu lugar.

_ Rima por favor para com isso. Eu não sei como encara ele de pois disso.

_ Para de ser boba aproveita a noite com ele.

_ Ta na cara ele dá a fim de tu.

_ Rima! Aqui tudo apenas fingimento meu professor poder sair meu pé.

_ sei! Chegou até pondo de voces se beijarem.

_ Não acredito você também vi-o isso ?.

_ É CLARO! Mais que beijo foi esse provocativo.

Ela começa ri de mim.

Realmente o Ikuto estava demostrado você apenas pertencia a ele mais de ninguém.

Eu não sei onde posso enfiar minha cara de pois disso, como vou encara-lo tenho pedi desculpas e ele , eu também ter me aproveitado dele . Eu tomei iniciativa de beija-lo.

_. Apenas vamos voltar você deve agir naturalmente nada demais.

\- falar isso é fácil para você Rima.

Ela se olha no espelho arruma seus cabelos passa batam a vermelhado nos lábios, eu faço mesmo passo batam tom claro mais rosado. Nos saímos vamos procura deles chegamos vemos os dois de cara virada os dois não conversava com eu Rima achamos isso já estranho decidimos não pergunta sobre isso. Ela vai direção Lucas o braça fica agarrada com ele . Eu apenas fico lado do Ikuto em silencio tento dize-lhe algo.

_ Desculpa novamente. Eu não queria ..

Ele se aproxima de mim fica em minha frente ele coloca sua mão na parede esticado seu braço, Seus lábios quase se aproxima dos meus por pouco eles não se tocam. Eu apenas o encara lindos olhos safira meio azulados estavam agora mesmo me encarado. Escuto ele dizem.

_ Seu amigo está nós olhado outro lado pista.

Desvio olhar vejo realmente meu professor estava nós olhado.

_ Ele não é meu amigo. Ele apenas. Meu professor, de Educação Física.

_ Hum... Ele é seu professor ele tem costume assim dar em cima das suas alunas?

_ Sim . Ele é por completo pervertido. Todas que são suas alunas ele dá em cima dela pede que lãs saiam com ele.

_ Pelo visto ele estar dando em cima de você.

_ Sim utilmente ele anda dando em cima de mim. Eu não consigo despista-lo .

Vejo Ikuto desviado olhar para traz, eu acompanho vejo meu professor bêbedo nó olhado e quando ele bebia e fumava.

_. Desculpe dizer você estava me fazendo companhia essa noite.

\- Tudo bem não a desculpas em parte eu me aproveite do momento de você. Eu não queria isso acontecia logo agora estava esperado momento mais tranquilo possamos conversa melhor nós conhecer.

Eu sinto ele está sento Cícero comigo, realmente na verdade ele tem algum interesse em mim. Em parte, estou feliz em saber disso, eu não quero sair machucada novamente. Sinto ele me abraçar passar umas suas mãos meus cabelos de pois meu rosto cariciando.

_ Parece alguém outro lado está se queimado de raiva. Ele diz vejo meu professor não estava um cara nada agradável. Nos olhados.

Eu apenas braço ele retribuindo o carinho senti novamente cheiro do seu perfume. Nos escutamos o DJ para música por completo e dizer.

_ APROXIMA MUSICA VAI PARA TODOS OS CASAL ESTÃO PREZENTE AQUI DESTE MOMENTO!.

Um musica começa a tocar "Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley anos 80". Era música para casal dançar juntos. Sinto ele me a farta do abraços escuto ele dizendo .

_ Que tão dançar um pouco algo mais calmo ?.

_ Eu não sei dançar . digo pouco envergonhada .

Ele segura minha mãos ele da uma passo para traz. _ Apenas diga meus passos.

_ Tudo bem. –" Não custa tentar dançar algo diferente."

Começo seguei seus passos na hora de dançar ele joga meu corpo de uma lado para outro me rodopia.

_ Vamos com calma tenta novamente.

Novamente tento repetir os passos , ele solta minha mãos eu começo move-los lados dando pequenos passos para traz e para frente .

Vejo ele sorri para mim e dizendo eu sabia dança tipo de música anos 80. Eu apenas ri-o junto com ele , eu estava me divertido pouco essa noite lado dele.

Ele volta segura minha mãos ergue meus braços para alto , balança meus braços lado para outro de pois ele me rodopia me segura não caísse . Essa hora não me aguentei comecei ri , ele também . Musica estava preste acabar escuto Rima gritada apontada direção Lucas, parecia eles haviam discutido. Eu Ikuto paramos de dançar Rima se aproxima de mim ela volta a discutir com Lucas .

_ Sai de perto de mim ... Não se aproxima mais de mim Lucas .!

Eu digo ._ Rima o que ouve ?.

_ Nada de pois eu te conto.

Vejo Lucas agarrado Rima belo braço a puxado com força ela grita novamente com ele .

_ Eu já disse sai de perto de mim .

_ Calma! Rima podemos conversa, você entendeu errado.

_ Calma o caralho!Me larga e ver se me esquece. De uma vês Lucas. Me solta está me machucado.

Eu sabia a grande chance da alguma merda essa noite, as coisas realmente estavam calmas até mais. Eu Ikuto apenas escutava eles ainda discutido.

_ Você acha eu burro ou que? Acha não percebi estava dando mole outra garota da minha frente.

_ Para de loucura Rima, está vendo coisas de mias .

_ Eu já disse você me solta! Você está me machucando uma vez por toda me esquece.

_ Como eu posso esquecer assim tão facilmente ?.

_ Vai arruma outra me esquece.

_ Você só pode estar ficado Louca Rima já estamos namorado.

_ Você está louco ? Estamos saídos apenas duas semanas Lucas acha realmente estamos namorado? Se enxergar Lucas . Eu nunca disse seria sua namorada.

Rima tenta se soltar ele começa segura mais força o homem começa a gritar com ela.

_ VOCE ESTÁ ME FAZENDO DE IDIOTA? ACHA EU SÓ PALHAÇO.

Situação está saído de controle Ikuto me pede eu fique trás , ele se aproxima deles segura o braço do Lucas quase entortando para traz fazendo ele solta-se Rima.

_ Melhor ir com calma, você está passado do limites cara. – Diz Ikuto segura o braço dele.

_ Quem você pensa que é ? Se intrometer na minha relação com ela.

Rima vem para meu lado ela segura meu braço. Eu digo a ela baixo apenas ela possa ouvir.

_ Rima você tem dedo podre escolher homem.

_ Para com isso Amu . Eu nunca acerto.

_ O que ouve? . Eu pergunto.

_ Ele começo me empurra bebida eu bebesse, dar último gole senti algo amargo na boca então cuspi, dei desculpa para ele estava passado mal , ele disse iria buscar agua para mim eu vejo ele dando em cima de outra eu peguei ele no fraga passado mão nela.

_ De pois disso comei discutir com ele . Mandei ele ir embora não me seguir ele começo andar trais de mim até eu encontra vocês.

_ Rima melhor saímos aqui antes Ikuto faça algo contra ele . Eu não como Ikuto costuma agir nessas horas o fato além disso ele é policial.

_ Você tem razão Amu melhor saímos daqui .

Escuto Rima dizendo em voz alta para que Lucas escuta-se

_ seu idiota Ele é policial ! Melhor não mexer com ele .

_ E ver some da minha frente! Me deixa em paz, eu não quero mais te ver nem pitado de ouro na minha frente nunca mais .

Ikuto solta o homem e diz. _ Você sento agressivo dessa maneira com ela , não deixarei se aproxime dela estiver neste estado . Melhor você ir embora se calmar primeiro. Eu estou le dando conselho antes coisas fique mais feia seu lado.

Ikuto vem nossa direção e diz. _ Vamos.

Nos três sai andado vamos direção o bar nós sentados pode esfriar cabeça de pois da confusão. Rima começa a bufar ela pedi uma bebida.

_ Não adianta fica bufado Ri.

_ Eu sei, parece eu nunca acerto homem.

_ Eu já disse tem dedo podre, arrumar homem.

Ela começa ri , ela termina toma drink se levanta e diz. _. Desculpe estragar noite de vocês. Vocês dois podem ficar à vontade vou ali tomar mais um drink.

_ AH ! Rima espera! . Eu digo, ela não me do ouvido sai andado direção o bar apenas me deixado sozinha com ele da mesa.

\- Parece nossa noite foi por água baixo . Eu digo vejo ele jogado suas costa para traz esticado seus braços para alto .

_ Isso as vezes pode acontecer. Não vamos esquentar cabeça por causa disso.

_ O que vamos a fazer?

_ Não sei vocês duas que escolhe a noite é de vocês.

_ Acho irmos embora eu acho já deu por hoje.

_ Tudo bem ser quiser embora então vamos.

_ Eu busca-la Rima . Um momento já venho.

Me levanto vou direção bar vejo Rima não estado não muito agradável. Eu pergunto a ela.

_ Rima quantas você já beber?

_ Hummm Não sei contado essa já onze copos.

\- Rima você andou misturado bêbedas ?.

_ Acho que sim.

_ Vamos se levanta, vamos embora. Já não estamos mais com clima ficar aqui.

Eu ajudo Rima se levantar vamos até direção mesa Ikuto nós esperávamos, ele me pergunta o que aconteceu digo Rima abusou de mais na bebida. Ele nos acompanha ate porta de saída da casa de show ele manda nós esperamos ele buscar o carro , de pois alguns minuto ele aprece com carro eu ajudo Rima entra no carro ela se deita no banco trazeiro quase dormindo . Vou para banco da frente seguimos a viagem em silencio no meio do caminho Rima começa passar mal , literalmente ela vomita no carro por cima em cima de mim. Eu apenas bufo sentido que lhe cheiro horrível, escuto Rima dizendo não estava bem . Eu digo .

_ Rima você não pode aguentar só mais um pouco já estamos no meio do caminho.

Ela começa resmungar, Ikuto diz é melhor paramos em algum lugar descansamos ele sugere. No meio da caminho nós não encontramos nada apenas "Motel" Escuto Ikuto dizendo.

_ Não temos outra escolha. Ela não vai aguentar a viagem de volta .

Não sei passou bela minha cabeça por algum motivo comecei a ficar nervosa, eu queria enfiar minha cabeça agora mesmo em algum buraco, consegui me esconder, ele para o carro frente capine uma mulher diz.

_ Boa noite. O que senhor deseja.

Ikuto baixa vidro do carro e diz. _ Por favor me ver duas suítes, uma do lado outra por favor passar a noite inteira.

Mulher responde ele diz estava tudo certo ela pede nossos documentos prova que somos de maiores. Eu o pergunto.

\- Ikuto não é exagero não você ter pedido duas suítes? Ele dava volta com carro procura numeração local suíte ele me responde.

_ Eu não a fiz de ficar escutado gemidos dós outros. Neste momento eu fico completamente vergonhada saber na onde estávamos local onde costume casal vem para fazer sexo.

_ Eu não apropriado que vocês duas fiquem escutado esse tipo de coisa a noite inteira. Ele para o caro vemos duas garagem abertas uma do lado outra era nossa numeração. Ele estaciona o carro uma das garagem ele pega o cartão abre porta .

_ Vou ajuda-la subir com ela . Qualquer coisa vou estar outro lado. Ele me dá outro cartão era abri outra suíte, ele me ajuda com Rima subi-la. Ele a deita na cama antes dele sair do quarto ele diz.

_. Qualquer vou estar outro lado e só me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa

_ Obrigado Ikuto. Por tudo .

_ De nada . Bom descaso.

Ele sai do quarto fechado a porta começo repara suíte havia vitro massagens.

_ Wow esse lugar é incrível. Olho direção banheiro havia porta dele toda vidro olho para cima vejo grande espelho sobre nós .

_ Eu não acredito como as pessoas consegui fazer esse tipo de coisa se olhado no espelho. Eu começo mexer na Rima digo ela ir toma um banho antes de ser dormi. Ela começa a resmungar. Ei lembro minha blusa estava vomitada.

_ Eu tenho me limpar mais antes, vou ajuda-lo limpar o carro . Eu digo antes de sair do quarto.

_ Rima não saia desse quarto está me ouvido vou ajudar Ikuto limpar o carro. Eu saio do quarto fecho a porta do quarto desço as escadas vou até outro lado suíte onde Ikuto estava olho dentro da garagem não vejo ele . Abro primeira porta estava aberta começo subir escadas. Eu chego a segunda porta eu papo antes eu entrar e digo.

_ Ikuto. Vim te ajudar limpar o carro.

Quando a porta se abre ela apenas estava encostada. Eu entro e digo _ Ikuto?

Eu entro no quarto não vejo escuto barulho porta abrindo olho direção o vejo saído do banheiro os cabelos úmidos ele apenas estava roupão de banho. Eu volto a ficar envergonhada o peço desculpas. Eu não esperava ele já estava tomar banho .

_ Desculpa não sabia.

_ Tudo bem. Pode entra.

_ Eu dizer vou de ajudar limpar o carro. Ele senta na cama começa passar toalha seus cabelos úmidos.

_ pode deixa de pois eu limpo é melhor ir toma um banho tira essa blusa.

_ Você tem razão, eu não outro roupas vesti-la .

_. Apenas lave, sua blusa no banho. Ele se levanta da cama pega outra toalha roupão de banho, coloca sobre minhas mãos. _ É melhor você usar isto pelo menos essa noite até sua blusa se secar.

_ Você pode usa-la o banheiro meu quarto, e quando isso vou limpado o carro, vou pegar caixas de primeiro socorros te ajudar troca esse seu curativo. Ele sai do quarto fecha a porta atrais de mim. Um arrepio começa percorre entre minhas costas. Começo olhar detalhes do quarto percebo igual mesmo quarto eu Rima estávamos. Única diferença havia desenho de uma mulher nua na vidraça dava a hidromassagens. Eu me aproximo do banheiro jogo toalha sobre vidro retiro minha roupa entro começo tomar banho sinto meu ombro arder devido corte . De pois alguns minutos eu saio da ducha coloco roupão. Começo secar meu cabelo com toalha. Escuto Ikuto perguntado ele podia entra eu digo que sim . Ele entra no quarto pede eu me senta-se na cama sinto ele se aproxima de mim , eu me sinto muito nervosa desvio olhar direção mulher estava desenha nua sobre vidro eu baixo minha cabeça ele pergunta.

_ Algum problema ?.

_ Não . Aperna é estranho ver tipo de coisa desenhada no vidro.

_ Isso é normal ter algo desse tipo desenhado mais nós motel nós quarto. Melhor levantar cabeça eu possa coloca curativo não deixa mostra sua ferida.

Eu faço o que ele me pede levando minha cabeça começo olhar para o espelho senti ele afastar meu cabelos para lado .

_ Por favor fique de costas para mim baixe pouco roupão eu conseguir arruma curativo. Eu me firo fico de costas para ele , muito vergonhada eu abaixo lado esquerdo ombro manga roupão deixado cair quase sobre meu ombro o seguro roupão que não chegue revelar meu seios. Sinto passar algo gelado da minha ferida de pois ele cobre gases fita adesiva.

_ Pronto já pode subir roupão.

Eu o pergunto.

_ Ikuto como você consegui ficar calmo dessas situações ?.

_ Eu apenas me acostumei a lidar esse tipo de coisas no meu dia a dia. Eu não misturo trabalho com vida pessoal.

_ Vocês tem algumas notícia da Layla ?.

_. Infelizmente nada. Procuramos pista trajeto ela fazia a voltar para casa, descobrimos algumas câmeras registrou unimos minutos ela foi vista normalmente voltado para casa. Ela pode ter sido sequestrada algum momento trajeto ela voltava para casa rua não havia câmera.

_ Eu quero pode ajuda-la encontra-la . Layla sempre garota calma tímida.

_ Amu hoje de amanhã você comentou comigo ela escrevia uma história. Você sabe ela contava nessa historia ?.

_ Bom . História ela escrevia fala de uma garota de 15 anos vivia sento estrupada pelo pai . De pois essa garota tentava fugir de casa , ela nunca consegui ele sempre ameaça matar família toda , ela conta-se toda a verdade alguém . Eu apenas ajudo revisar algumas cenas ou modificava. Com ela desaparecida não sei o final da história.

_ Você sabe o motivo o porque ela escrevia tipo de historia ?.

_ Não . Nunca chegue pergunta para ela sobre isso. Uma vês ela me disse, isso pode acontecer a qualquer um ela queria retarda o medo muitas garotas passavam por isso.

_ você conseguir achar história dela em impresso pode me mandar? Eu poder analisar ?.

_ Claro . Desculpe te pergunta isso poderia ver com sumiço dela ?

_ As vezes as pessoas podem estar passado momento difícil na vida dela, elas acaba escrevendo até mesmo contado sobre sua própria vida forma de história. É uma maneira de ser livrar grande peso, ou demostra outras pessoas.

_ Entendo. Novamente quero te pedir desculpa por ter beijado na que lá hora.

_ "Eu não consegui esquecer, o quando eu fui atrevida para beija-lo mais na frente, meu professor. Eu não esperava ele iria retribuir o beijo. "

Ele me encara erguer sobrancelha e diz. _ você não tem desculpar por isso . Foi eu agarrei sem sua permissão e beijei sua nuca .

_" Odeio ele erguer sobrancelha, Eu não posso reclamar ele está sento grande ajuda para mim, nós levanto para casa noturna até mesmo pagado motel para nós pode descasar já Rima está passado mal". Eu fico envergonha só de lembra momento ele beijou minha nuca sinto arrepio percorre minhas costas.

_ Tudo bem. Eu sei estava tentado me ajudar, na que lhe momento.

_. Quer dizer seu professor ele está dando em cima de você?

_ Sim . eu respondo .

_ Porque não quer sair com ele ?.

_Eu não gosto dele , além do mais ele é meu professor . Mesmo sento de maior de idade eu não consigo me imaginar está com ele , não é ser mais velho é que homem muito murelhengo. Isso não me agrada nem um pouco sei eu poderia sair com ele mais tarde poderia me apaixonar por ele . Eu sei é homem não mudaria suas atitudes por minha causa.

\- você apenas interessada relacionamento serio ?.

_ Sim . Não quero mais sair machucada. Apenas saírem comigo eles quere passado única noite comigo darem ponta pé na minha bunda.

_ O que tem de mais sair um cara apenas namora e passar a noite? Muitas garotas hoje em dia fazem isso , apenas por diversão .

\- Eu não ser esse tipo de garota. Quero ter uma relação seria primeiro de pois tentar fazer esse tipo de coisas. Ele dá uma risada de canto.

_você falado dessa maneira para ser uma garota virgem.

_ O que disse meio que é verdade. Eu não sei eu deveria me comporta nessas horas, Eu apenas tive única relação sexo de pois disso nunca mais.

_ Você só pode estar brincado ?.

_ Não estou, eu estou falado a verdade.

_ Não me diga o cara se chama Yuri seu ex namorado foi ele seu primeiro?

_ Sim . Ele foi o primeiro. Ele apenas me usou tirou algo importado para mim, no dia seguinte ele me largou. Era apenas aposta entre amigos ele conseguiria me levar para cama, sim ou não.

_ Eu não sabia disso, eu acabei cair igual peixe na armadinha dele .

\- Esses tipos de homem são os piores não sabem tratar uma mulher com respeito.

_ " Eu não sei porque estou contado sobre vida pessoa, para ele. Isso não é algo eu contaria alguém assim tão facilmente. Eu acho cerveja eu tomei acabou me afetado dessa maneira".

_ Eu sei no final eu acabei me machucado, até valeu apenas essa lição. Eu sei não deve mais acreditar tão facilmente nos homens. Vejo ele sorri para mim, logo seguida ele se levanta da cama vai direção frigobar havia no quarto ele abre pega suas latinhas de cerveja, ele volta direção cama antes de sentar meu lado estica sua mão me dar latinha de cerveja e diz.

_. Nem todo homem são iguais. A muito por aí querem ter uma relação seria. Antes mesmo levar mulher para cama.

Ele senta meu lado da cama , de pois ele abre latinha de cerveja logo seguida da gole . Ele continua a me dizer.

_ Você poderia dar uma chance alguém e sair sim para encontro. Se você não gostar de achar está indo rápido demais você pode pedir essa pessoa que pare.

_ Eu não teria coragem dizer isso alguém. Eu acho melhor nem começar a saímos.

_. Porque você tem tanto medo? Sair com outro homem ?.

-"Mesmo eu dizendo não queria saírem outro homem, Ikuto continua existido na pergunta. Ele realmente queria saber motivo não quere dar confiança outros homens".

_ Não tenho medo. Eu mantenho meus olhos direção para baixo olhava latinha de cerveja estava em minhas mãos.

_ Amu está mentido para mim.

_ "Ele sabe estou mentido para ele? " . _. Não estou não.

_ Você não pode me enganar eu sei pessoa ela estas falado a verdade ou não. Não se esqueça esse meu trabalho como investigador.

Única coisa eu consegui pensar foi _". Puta merda. Eu acabei esquecendo esse detalhe".

_Eu não tenho medo de tentar. Apenas não quero dar minha confiança a ninguém.

Eu abro latida de cerveja estava em minhas mãos de pois dou um gole escuto Ikuto me dizendo algo faz eu quase me engasgue com a cerveja. Eu começo tosse sem parar.

_ Desculpe eu não queria pegar você desprevenida. Ele pede desculpas a mim. Nesse momento começo lembra ele acabou de me dizer. _" E se eu convidar sair comigo. Você aceitaria? ". Essas palavras ele acabou de me dizer, eu não esperava isso dele.

Eu tendo para de tosse. Com calma eu tento responde-lo.

_ Desculpe Ikuto você é cara legal e tudo, mais acho eu não sou a garota certa para você neste momento.

_. Porque você acha não é garota certa para mim? A menos você não tentou sair comigo de verdade.

Sua pergunta era inevitável, não é queria dizer não a ele. Apenas acho não sou mulher ideal para ele.

_ Amu. Você não teve coragem me beijar na que lá hora? Porque não teria coragem amenos me dizer a verdade.

Amu desviar olhar lembra de ter ló o beijado. _. Aqui foi, eu agir sem pensar. Apenas agir por impulso.

Eu apenas escudo ele dizer ._Hummm . Eu tiro minha atenção lata estava segurando olho para vejo ele se inclinado seu corpo para traz ele apoia uma sua mão na cama outra segurava latinha de cerveja e bebia. Ele termina de beber sua cerveja coloca lata lado da cama havia criado mudo.

_ Eu sei esse não é lugar certo nem hora certa, para ter convidar para sair. Você sentir mais confortável podemos marca uma hora para sair.

Eu sei no lugar estamos onde muitos casais vem para passar noite juntos e fazer amor. Esse não é meu caso, estou aqui pura caso. Devido a Rima ter passado mal no meio do caminho. O primeiro Motel Ikuto a visitou ele paro, tenho agradecera-lo por isso pude tomar um banho de pois estar coberta por vomito. Além do mais ele foi grande ajuda fica-te da Rima começou arruma confusão com a Rima .Eu me pergunto conseguiria aceita-lo convite dele. Toma coragem o chamo pelo seu nome.

_ Ikuto.

_ Sim . Escuto ele me responder, eu quero aceitá-lo seu convide eu me sinto muito envergonhada, será eu poderia confiar nele? Acreditar suas palavras? Ele não é tipo homem apenas convida garotas mais novas igual eu para sair ter um dia relacionamento sexual?

_ Hum.. Será podemos irmos devagar? Eu.. Aceitar seu convite saímos juntos.

Eu queria poder dizer algo mais a ele, estou muita vergonha acho não vou conseguir encara-lo , vejo ele se aproximar de sorrindo . Ele estica seu braço esquerdo faz um sinal sua mão enticado eu me aproxime dele. Eu já sabia isso significava, ele estava me convidado eu me aproximasse dele. Estamos sem roupa apenas usado roupão de banho será ele tentaria fazer algo comigo? Já estamos sozinhos dentro um quarto mais Motel.

Então sinto ele me abraçar minha cintura sinto novamente que lhe arrepio. Sabe que lá secção percorre interior seu ventre secção quente percorre sua intimidade? Estar ficado excitada. Alguma razão ele me deixava excitada. Mão dele direita ele leva sua mão até minha cabeça carecia de meus cabelos com cuidado emburra minha cabeça eu possa apoiar minha cabeça seu ombro. Ele carecia meus cabelos, continuamos em silencio. Eu fecho meus olhos por um momento me pergunto estou fazendo é o certo? Será eu deveria continua em silencio? Deixar ele que me seduzir? Eu começo entra dúvida me sinto nervosa.

Abro meus olhos vejo ele aproximando seu rosto do meu, sim já imaginava isso poderia ocorre de pois me ter me aproximado dele. Nossos lábios se tocam ele começa me beijar , sua mão estava em minha cintura sinto mão dele descer pegado na minha bunda apertada, o beijo fica cadáver mais intenção o beijo. Suas duas mãos pega meu quadril sinto ele me levantar de pois sento seu colo. Sinto ele parar de me beijar sinto sua respiração quente batendo contra meu rosto, eu continuo de olhos fechados, eu não tenho coragem de abri meus olhos encara-lo . Sinto ele beijar meu pescoço me deixado arrepiada. De pois sinto morde minha orelha de leve a beija-la escuto ele dizendo voz sexual meu ouvido.

_. Você é tão delicada e tímida. Tenho medo perder controle.

Sinto ele carecia meu rosto quero abri meus olhos tenho vergonha na situação estou me encontrado. Eu tomo coragem abro meus olhos encara-lo então vejo ele olhado para lindos olhos estavam safira. Ele volta me beijar meu pescoço começa me inclinar para trás me deitado na cama, eu sinto meu braço esbarra em algo . logo seguida nosso clima e interrompido quando televisão liga escutamos mulher gemendo Ikuto se afasta de mim olha direção televisão eu também eu em seguida ao ver o que se passava na televisão firo meu rosto para lado não ver homem a mulher transando sem para escutava os gemidos. Ikuto ver o controle remoto estava na cama ele desliga televisão. Acabado nosso clima por completo. Escuto eles respira fundo de pois bufar.

Eu envergonha apenas continuou em silencio me levando fico sentada na cama. Ele coloca controle remoto no criado mudo se aproxima de mim diz.

_ Melhor irmos descasar. Temos bela amanhã voltar nossa cidade .

_ Você tem razão. Envergonhada eu me levanto da cama caminho até portão escuto Ikuto me dizendo.

_ Amu. Eu não sei você sabe mais. Portão desse motel chaves eletrônicas não se pode abri porta lado de fora sem ter o cartão. Você está seu cartão outro quarto?

_ Não . Eu digo –"Eu não sabia disso uma hora dessas Rima ela deve estar dormindo".

_ O que faço? Rima ela já deve estar dormindo, conhecendo ela.

Ikuto se levanta da cama puxa o coberto da cama. _ Acho você não tem muita escolha. Diese Ikuto arrumava a cama.

Me aproximo da cama e digo._ Não quero incomoda-lo.

_ Tudo bem. Cama e de casal não tem problemas dividimos.

Eu começo a ficar nervosa, não planejava ficar com ele na casa de show muito menos passar a noite com ele. Realmente a vida cheio de supressas, você menos espera sua vida conhecia completamente mudada em poucos minutos.

_ Amu quiser poder indo descasar.

_ Mais é você? . Eu pergunto.

_ hum..Eu vou esfriar cabeça.

_"Ele está dando alguma desculpa, não se deitar meu lado. Ta na cara ."

Eu sento na cama, ele se levanta vejo pegado toalha estava pendura, ele caminha direção banheiro dava ver tudo porta completamente toda vidro . Eu me deito na cama me cumpro com a coberta, eu estava começa a sentir frio por causa ar estava ligado. Vejo Ikuto entrado no banheiro, eu me viro lado oposto não velo tomar banho. Ele já havia tomado banho no momento eu entrei no a quarto. Acho ele estar tentado se controlar lembro suas palavras ele sussurrou meus ouvidos. Tento não pensar cubro minha cabeça por completo coberta escuto barulho do chuveiro sento ligado .Eu imagino como seria me virar vê-lo tomando banho, Ikuto é homem bonito tem corpo bem definido.

Nesse momento não sei estar acontecendo comigo. eu não garota me aproxima fácil das pessoas demoro muito tempo pegar amizade elas. Eu perguntou o que vou dizer meu pais? Eles descobriram estou saindo homem mais venho do que eu? Eles não vão gostar disso. Sempre da primeira vez comecei namora garoto eu estava meus 16 anos ele era militar já tinha 18 anos. Meu pai vez minha vida quase um inferno não queria eu namora-se com ele, minha relação não durou menos dois messes de pois disso tive termina nosso namoro. Me perguntou algo mudaria eu ser maior de idade? Minha mãe ela é muito exigente, ela não aceitaria meu relacionamento.

Quem é eu jogar atitudes meus pais, nunca se sabe o que passa pela cabeça deles. Mais com a separação deles eu não sei como deveria reagir a esse momento.

Por momento fico perdida meus pensamentos acabo pegado no sono.

No meio da noite Amu acorda sonolenta ela fira outro lado da cama escuta barulho de agua ver apenas sinueta alguém dentro hidromassagens ela fecha seus olhos volta a adormi.

De amanhã cedo Ikuto chama Amu para que ela desperta-se , ela se levanta se arruma Ikuto sai do quarto a deixado mais à-vontade .

_ Não acredito eu peguei mesmo no sono. Amu como pode ser dão besta e idiota dividir quarto homem estranho você mal conhece, poderia ter feito algo ruim. Simplesmente você dormi . Ela pensava com ela pegava sua roupa estava pendura box .

Ela termina de se arrumar coloca seu salto alto ela olha direção hidromassagens estava cheia de agua.

_Não! Aquilo não foi um sonho? Eu dormi sozinha na cama ele estava na hidro? Ela começa lembra ela havia acordado no meio da noite sonolenta se virou voltou a dormi.

_" Meu deus ! Eu quase vi ele nu. Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Tenha calma Amu você vai sair do quarto nada tivesse acontecido absolutamente nada ondem a noite."

Amu termina pega seus pertence ela descer as escadas ver Ikuto tirado o carro da garagem Rima esperava Amu descer quarto ela se aproxima dela e pergunta .

_ Amu o que estava fazendo mesmo quarto do Ikuto ?.

_ Rima . Amu pausa antes começa a novamente.

_ Eu tive dividir o quarto com ele na noite passada, eu sair nosso quarto ver ele queria ajuda limpeza do carro. Eu me dei conta poder abri porta nosso quarto eu teria de ter o cartão. Eu deixei junto com você no quarto eu não pode entra nosso quarto.

_ WOW! Não medica, como foi passar noite lado investigador sensual?

_ Rima Cala a boca por favor. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

_ Tudo bem . De pois vou quere detalhes.

_ Qual detalhes? De você ter passado mal no meio do caminho ter vomitado em mi dentro do carro?.

_ Pode parado. Eu não me lembro nada disso.

_ Claro que você não se lembra Rima, Ikuto eu tivemos até levar para outro quarto.

Ela dá uma pequena risada vergonhada Rima e diz._ hehe mesmo? Eu acho exagerei de mais na bebida ondem a noite.

_ Rima você não aguenta mistura bebida porque você foi fazer isso?

_ Me deixa. Já basta minha mãe pegar no meu pé.

_ Pelo menos tivemos sorte estar acompanhas com Ikuto se não fosse por ele eu não sabia o queríamos fazer.

Escuto Ikuto nós chamamos entramos no carro, eu me sento na frente Rima a trás. Antes saímos do motel Ikuto para frente portão de saída onde uma mulher entrega nossos documentos ela havia pegado noite passada. Através do espelho vejo duas mulheres conversado sobre algo me deixa certo receio, começo pensar estamos Motel mesmo eu não ter feito nada começo me sentir envergonhada então peço fecho vidro meu lado, saímos ninguém ver meu rosto, o portão garagem se abre Ikuto saia com carro. Imagino olhar das pessoas ver carro saio de um Motel preste a luz do dia. Dedurado o carro que saia dali havia um casal acabou der relação. Só pensar nisso me deixar completamente vergonhada mesmo não ter feito nada.

Eu apenas me mantenho em silencio no carro vejo Ikuto desviar olhar rapidamente para mim ele pergunta.

_ Algum problema Amu ?.

_ A não .. Nem um. Escuto Rima traz dizendo.

_Nem problema? Está falado baixo parece estar sentido vergonha de algo?

_ Ah! Já sei! É sua primeira vez está saído de um Motel. Ela começa ri, eu me sinto mais vergonhada.

_ relação isso é normal. é você não ligar olhares que te ronda saímos do Motel.

Eu digo ._ Mesmo assim Rima não deixa de ser Motel .Você sabe pessoas pensam ver carro saindo de um.

_ Mesmo assim isso é algo vergonhoso de ser ver. Eu não estou acostumada esse tipo de coisa.

_ Relaxa Amu. Isso é normal. A pessoas vão deduzir você vez algo ou não la dentro. Momento você sai do Motel , única eles pensam é eles fizeram.

_" Eu me pergunto ela consegui agir normalmente de pois de sair Motel. Mais falar dessa maneira".

_ Ikuto não se preocupe pode ver minha amiga aqui é muito inocente certas coisas. Chegar a ser puro. Fora isso Ikuto obrigador ter me ajudado ondem com Lucas desculpe ter vomitado dentro do seu carro. Diz Rima se desculpado com Ikuto mesmo tempo provocado Amu. Ikuto apenas dá uma risada de leve.

_ Não esquenta cabeça com isso Rima até foi divertido faz tempo não saio dessa forma me aventura me diverti.

_" Não acredito! Rima querendo me provocar mesmo tempo jogar indiretas Ikuto".

Ate apenas me mantenho em silencio tempo todos , chegamos nossa cidade Ikuto deixa Rima primeiro em sua casa, ele segui o caminho me levar ele escutar seu radio tocar ele atente .

_ . Chamando todas unidades do departamento Dp-1895. Atenção!

_. Estamos alerta vermelho todos as unidades. Se dirige Av. Solana Antres.

Ikuto para o carro meio da rua atente a chamado.

_ Aqui é Ikuto Dp-1895 qual é urgência? Ele pergunta.

_ Acabamos de receber denuncia Na Av Solana Antres número residência, Um homem surtou acabou matado própria mulher, não evidências parece estar manter própria filha do casal como refém criança apenas de 6 anos.

Ikuto responde. _ Tudo bem estou me dirigido local.

Ikuto desliga o rádio e bufa ele olha para Amu e diz. _ Desculpa ouve uma urgência tenho comparasse.

_ Tudo bem . Ikuto Você pode me deixar aqui vou andado para casa.

_ Não vou deixar você no meio da rua sozinha mais vestida assim, sua blusa ela está quase transparece não ter secado ondem a noite.

_ Vou atender ocorrência você não sai do carro para nada está me ouvido ?.

_ Tudo bem , eu não vou sair do carro.

Ele volta dirigir o carro dessa vez mudado rumo trajetória do carro de pois alguns minutos ele para o carro rua antes de chegar av Solana Antres. Ele descer abre sua porta-malas retira colete prova de balas uma arma munição. Se aproxima da janela me dá sua jaqueta de couro preto eu possa usa-la .

_ Vista isso Não deixa muito exploda . Vou indo apenas fique no carro não saia mantenha os vidro fechado vidro e prova de balas.

_ Tudo bem. Eu digo vejo ele sai indo direção outros policiais faço ele me pediu fecho janelas do carro. Fico torcendo para que tudo dei certo, ele não saia machucado ou ferido.

Ikuto se aproxima outra policial pergunta sobre situação.

\- O nosso criminoso não está querendo se reder, estar mantendo própria filha como refém. Vamos ter entra consegui resgatar criança mantenha segura.

_ Ele estas armado ?. Ikuto pergunta.

_ Não usado arma branca.

_ Já tentaram conversa com ele ?.

_ Ainda não senhor.

_ Um de vocês tentar entra acordo com o criminoso, outro mantenha sua posição a primeira brecha ele dar atirem nele colocar vida refém em jogo. Termina de dizer Isso Ikuto manda um da policial conversa criminoso chama-lo atenção.

A situação começa ficar tensa criminoso segurava uma faca ameaçava sua própria filha apenas de 6 anos mata-la , Homem começa gritar dizendo não queria ninguém chega-se perto dele. Um dos policial tentava fazer um acordo com ele criminoso começa surtar quebra tudo que havia pela sua frente , mesmo conversado os policial entre em acordo deveria entra na casa tentar mobilizaram . Ikuto das ordens outro entra-se na casa usa-se forma bruta que seja necessários , eles então iria tentar mobilizar criminoso tentar matar sua filhar com a faca antes disso Ikuto consegui tirar nele baleado em sua cabeça o matado na hora . O momento tensão passa. Criança sai correndo assustada para quarto ela se envia de baixo da cama não quere sair mais os policial tenta se aproximar dela , ela não deixa .

_ O que vamos fazer agora? . Perguntou um dos policiais.

\- Não tem jeito ela não quer sair .

Ikuto suspira e diz _ acho tenho uma ideia .

Ikuto sai da casa vai direção seu carro ele bate no vidro Amu baixo o vidro ela pergunta.

_ Como foi ?. Tudo bem com você ?.

_ Sim . Amu poderia me fazer um favor? Desculpe envolver nisso.

Ikuto começa a explicar situação para Amu ela sai do carro vai direção a casa entra na casa acompanhada do Ikuto ver corpo homem morto no chão foi baleado na cabeça ela fecha seus olhos não ter que vê-lo senti seu corpo estremecer. Passa belo local entra no quarto escuta uma criança chorando.

_ Ikuto será eu posso ficar sozinha com ela?

_ Claro . Qualquer coisa vou estar do lado de fora.

Ikuto sai do quarto apenas deixado Amu . Ela se abaixa ver menina encolhida chorado de baixo da cama.

\- Ei menina? Tenha calma eu não sou igual eles.

Menina apenas continuava chorado.

\- Vamos sair aqui ir para lugar melhor?

Amu estica sua mão espera responda da menina, as pouco começa a sair de baixo da cama segura mão de Amu, então Amu apega no colo.

_ Melhor assim vamos sair aqui. O que foi estar com tanto medo dois policiais? Eles não vão fazer nada.

Menina continuava chorando no colo de Amu ela sai com menina na hora de passar na sala ver corpo do homem morto no chão ela fecha seus olhos tanta da menina sai da casa. Ela a abre ver Ikuto no radio se comunicado com alguém.

Ele termina passar comunicado pelo rádio se aproxima de Amu ver menina estava seus braços.

_ Graças a deus consegui dirá ela.

\- Sim .

_ Ela não estava deixado nem de nós se aproximar dela .

Menina tenta para de chora segura blusa de Amu ela aponta direção da casa.

_ Moça..

_ Sim ? O que você quer me dizer?.

_ Moça , dentro mi casa ...a meus irmão.

_ Seus irmão? Na onde eles então ?.

_ No soltam.

_ Ikuto...

_ Você vai para corra fique com ela la dentro vou verificar.

Ikuto sai correndo em direção a casa ele pede que os policiais olhem no soltam da cama para supressa deles havia mais duas crianças dois meninos preço uma jaula, estado crítico beira da morte, crianças havia profundos cortes seu corpo, evidencia claras eles foram torturadas. Que la amanhã foi bem agitada, Sofia se mantinha no carro tentado calma lá menina, quando parentes próximo a família vem busca-la menina a leva-la hospital. De pois muita corregia Ikuto senta seu carro tenta respira.

_ Seu trabalho não e fácil Ikuto.

_ Tudo bem já estou acostumado com isso.

_ desculpe não ter levado para casa.

_ Não esta tudo bem.

Ele guarda sua arma na cintura respira fundo andes começar voltar dirigir o seu carro, chegar na casa de Amu ele estaciona frente a deixa . Ela sai do carro agradece. Ikuto descer do carro ele iria espera ela entra-se ver tudo estava bem . Ele se aproxima dela diz sorriso no rosto.

\- Você hoje foi incrível. Se não fosse por você teria espera alguma familiar na menina chegar poder retira-la , não tira-la a força.

Amu senti envergonhada começa a mexer no seu cabelo.

_ Não foi nada, desculpe de verdade por qualquer coisa.

_ Você não se desculpar por nada. Tenta se calmar segunda-feira conversamos com calma sobre assunto de saímos juntos.

_ Qualquer coisa que acontecer Amu não regista me ligar .

_Obrigado Ikuto.

Ikuto se aproxima de Amu a beija no rosto Amu vás mesmo apenas retribuir o beijo. Eles escutam uma voz.

_ Fedelha aproveita abre o portão para mim!.

Amu escuta voz ela se vira para lado ver seu irmão mais venho descendo da moto ele ver beijado homem sua frente,fica paralisado.

_ Irmão estava fazendo aqui ? Não era estar viajando?

_ Eu que pergunto, o que estar fazendo aqui fora vestida dessa maneira por cima beijado esse cara frente nosso portão. O irmão dela para observa o homem mais detalhada mente.

_ estar com policial?!.

_ Eu posso explicar!

_ " Tanta coisa para acontecer tinha acontecer logo isso ? Meu irmão me pegado no fraga beijado homem na frente nosso portão. Como eu vou explicar isso a ele , de qual forma?".


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Mágoas passadas**

"Não deixe que mágoas passadas se perpetuem no seu presente e invadam o seu futuro".

Essa sensação eu tive, escutei o meu irmão, me chamando atenção estava abraçando Ikuto e retribuindo seu beijo caridosamente. Não esperava meu irmão chegar nesse momento, comecei entra em pânico escutei ele me chamando atenção em frente de casa todos estavam passado na rua nós olha-se . Pequena plateia ser formaria na rua.

Vejo meu irmão descendo da moto ele se aproximando de mim do Ikuto, então eu me afasto dele e abaixo cabeça. E digo voz baixa apenas Leonardo me escutasse.

_ Melhor você ir embora.

Apenas escuto vago silencio, eu continuo de cabeça abaixada. Escuto meu irmão dizendo tom bravo.

_ Amu entra agora!

_ Eu posso explicar tudo. Eu digo tentado explicar estar acontecendo.

_ Não quero saber. Entra já Amu dentro de casa.

Eu não sei estar acontecendo mais porque meu irmão está bravo comigo? Só eu estava beijado homem em frente de casa? Porque ele tem de ser tão mal-educado na frente outras pessoas? Ele tem de chamar minha atenção dessa maneira?

_ É só a gente sair de casa por um dias, você já trais homem dentro de casa? Sem ao menos nós conhecemos?

_ Amu não disse você entra o que tu esperado? O que meu irmão reveria sobre mim, estou começando a pensar sou algum tipo de puta. As palavras meu irmão se referia a mim, me deixa profundamente magoada, estava sentido muita vergonha mais na frente do Ikuto, me pergunto ele deve estar pensado de mim?

_Mano? Eu posso explicar.

_ NÃO QUERO OUVIR SUAS EXPLICAÇOES, ENTRA AGORA! ANTES EU PERGA MINHA CABEÇA, AMU.

Meu irmão ele amenta voz comigo, ele grito com ela.

_ Não sou mais criança ! Você não intrometer na minha vida você não esse direito, principalmente você não é...

Me dou conta o que iria dizer então para de fala me calo, sinto Leonardo pega meu braço ele, diz.

_ Calma entra conserva com ele.

_ De pois nós falamos mais com calma, se precisar de alguma coisa Amu é você me ligar, Tudo bem?.

Amu balança sua cabeça fazendo sinal "Sim". Seu irmão aproxima dela começa puxa-la dentro de cabeça, deixado Ikuto lado de fora sozinho. Fora de casa Ikuto escuta os dois discutido e brigado, ele das costas para sair escuta o portão se abri, escuta voz masculina dizendo.

_Espera !. Ele olha para traz ver irmão dela se aproximando dele.

_ Deixar algo bem claro a você, não ouse brincar com sentimentos da minha irmã. Muito menos quere se deitar com ela única noite m de pois dá pé na bunda dela.

Ikuto se fira encara-lo e diz. _ Apenas isso tem a me dizer?

_ Não se preocupe isso tem apenas isso a me dizer, eu já vou me retirado.

Ikuto das as costas ele abre porta seu carro logo seguido se escuta ele ligado o carro indo embora, irmão de So Amu entra vai até o quarto da irmã que se havia se trancado dentro do quarto ele bate na porta ela não responde.

_ Amu abra. Temos que conversa.

_ Não quero! Me deixa em paz!

_ Amu abra essa porta! Agora!. Acha eu gostei de ver minha irmã frente de casa abraçado com homem de pois beijado ele?

_ você não entende, ele só quer te levar para cama.

_ NÃO BESTEIRA! Ele me salvou ondem, um ladrão entre dentro de casa tentou me estrupa além de tentar me matar. Se não fosses por ele, não estaria aqui.

_ Amu abra essa porta conversamos...

_ EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! VAI EMBORA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

_ Amu abra essa porta antes eu arrombe estar me ouvindo ?.

Eu estava trancada meu quarto, eu queria ficar sozinha. Não queria saber de ninguém muito menos meu irmão havia me chamado atenção frente do Ikuto mais na rua . Não quero encara meu irmão estava achado eu sou o que? Puta qualquer sair por aí pegado qualquer homem aparece na minha frente. Escuto ele gritado avisado vai arrombar minha porta se não abri , me levanto do chão estava sentada vou até porta destranco minha porta e abro, ele entra e diz.

_ Melhor assim. Amu me escuta deixa eu ver seu celular?

_ Ah? Para que você quer meu celular?

_. Apenas me de seu celular.

Eu não tenho nada esconder mesmo, pego meu celular jogo na mão dele.

_ Pega, não tenho cada esconder mesmo.

_ Vamos a ver.

Vejo meu celular abrindo meu celular ele começa a fuçar, escuto meu celular tocando avisado eu havia uma massagem.

_ Eu posso saber de quem é mensagens são essas? Ikuto?.

_ Se quiser pode ler seu idiota. Eu grito com ele saio do quarto, sem se me importa saio de casa começa a andar sem rumo belas ruas, eu continuava mesma roupas havia chegado da casa noturna.

Ikuto já havia chegado em casa ele estaciona seu carro na garagem, sai do carro ao sair ele envia uma massagens para Amu .

 **Massagens on xx-xxxx-xxxx**

Amu estiver mais calma, relação seu irmão. Gostaria ter um resposta sua .

você gostaria sair comigo?. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Sei deve estar com medo de mim, pensar eu vou te machucar igual outro homem.

Não vou. Quero ter algo sério com você. Vós sentistes preparada e confortável.

Venha conversa comigo se precisar de alguma coisa.

Desculpe você pelo transtorno que eu causei, não queria deixa-la malvista na frente seus familiares.

 **Massagens Off xx-xxxx-xxxx**

Ikuto de pois ele havia mandado massagens pedido de desculpas para Amu ele entra dentro de casa retira seu colete a prova de balas o pintura janto havia próximo porta de entrada de pois se deita no sofá, começa olhar para porta retardos que havia no hacker da sala no porta retrato havia duas mulheres ao lado Ikuto uma delas ele feliz abraça alegremente uma mulher morena havia cabelos pretos longo, na foto ele abraça estava enorme barriga.

_ Amy! Os anos passa rápido. Eu me pergunto seria nossas vidas hoje você estaria viva? Nosso lado ?.

_ Será eu estaria casado com a Ângela? É você Amy realizaria seu sonhos poder viajar pelo mundo conhecer outros lugares?. Ele se perguntava se mantinha deitado no sofá ele fecha os olhos começa relembras os dias alegres da sua dia.

 **Fash Back**

_ Oi meu amor! Mulher morena cabelos longos preto o abraçava por traz . Ikuto estava treinado saco de box ele para sentir mulher o abraçado, ele para e abraça a mulher. Ele pergunta.

_ Como foi ?

_ O médico desse nosso menino está muito saudável.

_ Que bom! . Ele sorri para sua mulher de pois beija barriga dela.

_ cadê Amy? Ele pergunta não ver moça com sua mulher.

_ Ela está lá fora nós esperado.

_ Ângela vai indo para carro já vou .

_ Iku , por favor tome mais cuidado seus treinos, não quero você se machuque novamente não vá para no hospital .

_ Eu prometo meu amor, tomarei cuidado. Ele beija sua mulher nos lábios.

_ você sabe esse é meu trabalho. Sabe tenho de treinar muito se eu quiser entra próximo campeonato luta livre.

_ Eu sei Iku. Não se esqueça vamos ser três aqui a três messes. Não quero pai meu filho vá para no hospital.

_ Eu sei me amor , vá para carro estou indo. você duas me esperem no carro.

A mulher beija os lábios dele sorrido ela diz.

_ Não demore amor.

Ela sai sala de treinamento vai direção ao carro. Ikuto retira suas luvas de treinamento pega garrava de agua havia no banco ele bebe, segui seu caminho até vestiário toma banho se arruma ao sair, ver Amy vindo sua direção ela alegremente sorriso grita pulando nele.

_ Iku!

_ O que aconteceu Amy? Essa alegria toda?

_ Não sabe acabei receber uma massagens da faculdade, ele aprovaram minha redação querem eu conduza equipe próxima viagem turismo.

Ela abraça Ikuto com força alegre.

_ Quem bom , fico muito feliz por você Amy!.

_ Iku sabe eu Te Amo você mais do que amigo para mim é meu irmão de coração. Muito obrigado por tudo vez por mim.

_ Sabe não fiz nada, Amy.

_ Mesmo assim , vamos logo Ângela está esperado no carro.

_ Iku não acha deveria larga luta livre ? Mais agora vai ser pai?.

_ Não sei Amy , quero algo melhor para minha família , não quero deixar de treinar, Sabe como eu sou odeio ficar parado.

_ Eu sei Iku eu digo isso não quero você na cama um hospital quebrado por causa de uma luta, mais seu filho estar para nascer .

Os dois sai abraçados chegar no carro mulher de Ikuto apenas sorri para eles. Ela diz.

_ Amy contou novidade para ele?.

_ Sim ! Estou muito feliz !. Estava tanto puxão de orelha nele também , ele tem para esse treinamentos pesados mais essas lutas já menino tas para nascer.

_ Eu já disse isso a ele Amy, ele não me escuta.

Ikuto entra no carro fecha porta e diz.

_ Vocês duas querem para de falar mal de mim. Ele escuta as duas tantos risada.

_ Ângela acha bebe vai puxar olhos do Ikuto ou seus ?.

_ Não Amy , eu queria nosso bebe puxa-se olhos do Ikuto, ele são lindos cor Safira.

\- Vocês dois já decidiram o nome? . Amy perguntou.

Ikuto dirigia prestado atenção no trazendo ele a responde.

_ Ainda não Amy, já temos nomes em mente .

\- Qual ?

_ Kazuma, Usui

_ É você Ângela?

_ Eu disse a ele , pensei , colocar nome nossos filho Ikuru até mesmo Aiko .

_ Ikuru não amor , eu já disse . Não gostaria meu filho tenha mesmo nome que eu .

_ Por que amor?

_ É estranho de mais .

_ Que tal Ikuru Junior ?. Sugeri-o Amy

_ Boa tentativa Amy, mais não . pode escolher qualquer nome menos esse.

Eles começa ri dentro do carro, o tempo de passou eles havia chegado em casa Amy ajuda Ângela descer do carro as duas entra Ikuto Estácio o carro, Amy fica para jantar de costume. De pois os três a havia jantado Amy vai embora Ikuto a leva até o portão .

_ Amy tome cuidado voltar para casa.

_ Não se preocupe Iku. Assim eu chegar em casa de aviso.

_ Amy...

_ Sim Iku?.

_ Nada não .

_ Iku posso dizer uma coisa?

_ Claro .

_ Você não gostaria vim comigo para França ano que vem?

_ Mais por que eu ?

_ Bom você sabe, mais do que irmão para mim. Eu ficaria muito feliz você viesse comigo. Eu Ângela está gravida e tudo ... não esperava ela iria engravidar tão cedo, mais você Iku não planejava agora ter filho.

\- Amy. Sabe não queria ter filho agora, sempre me cuidei mais Ângela acabou se descuidado pouco, não é culpa dela. Em parte, eu tenho culpa.

_ Amy. Chegar em casa me dá um toque.

_ Não se preocupe Iku assim eu chegar te aviso. Bom agora vou indo já estar tarde.

Amy se aproxima dele o da beijo sua bochecha despedida ela se afasta da tchau , começa caminha de volta sua casa .

Ikuto continuava deixado seu sofá suspirava lembra dos momentos bom seu amiga era viva sua relação namorada era estável, ele começa se lembra do dia discutido Ângela boatos avião surgido ele a traia com Amy Mesmo sua namorada sabedor sua verdadeira relação Amy ela não acredita mais nele, começo entra pânico caindo depressão profunda, nesse dia os dois havia discutido feio sobre assunto já mais ele trair ela com a Amy seria absurdo fato deles ter cito criados juntos os dois tinha grande relação forte seu relacionamento não passava sentimentos irmãos . Não acreditando única palavra Ikuto dizia Ângela sai de casa nervosa ameando deixai-lo ela pega o corra começa dirigir de volta para casa no meio do caminho sem notar o sinal havia ficado vermelho no cruzamento ela avança o carro fazendo outro carro bate-se na lateram seu carro, com acidente ocorreu Ikuto recebeu telefonema do médicos perguntado qual era relação dele com moça . Em desespero ele sai trais de Ângela ao chegar no hospital notícias médicos deram a ele foi.

_ Você tem duas escolhas, salvar sua mulher ou criança.

Ele se culpou ter escolher vida sua amada do seu filho. _ Momento mais difícil ele decidido escolher sua amada.

Horas se passaram Ângela ao descobri sofreu aborto ela se amaldiçoou por Ikuto ter escolhido ela em vem do próprio filho. Ikuto entra no quarto para vela Ângela começa entra desespero não queria mais velo .

_ Sai daqui! Ikuto . Não quero mais venho nunca mais na minha frente!.

_ Ângela por favor se calme!

_ Não quero saia daqui. É assassino preferi-o me escolher do seu próprio filho.

_ Ângela , essa decisão não foi fácil para mim se calme escute!

_ Eu não sou nada para você muito menos seu filho , você consegui arrumar maneira de nós separas de você , poder escolher ficar Amy.

_ ANGELA! Da onde tu tiraste essa ideia estou de traindo com ela? Você sabe nossa relação apenas irmãos vamos criados juntos.

_Iku para de mentir tenho prova alguém vi-o você ela saindo juntos dentro Hotel.

_ Ângela quem te disse essa loucura?

_ Não importa quem me disse, sei e verdade vocês então tento um relacionamento escondidos. Você não assumido sabia estava gravida! Saia aqui não quero mais te ver nunca mais. Desapareça da minha frente!.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados escuta seu celular tocar, ele se levanta do sofá o atente.

_ alo? .

_ Ikuto?

_ Sim ele mesmo. Ele respondeu

_ Aqui é irmão dá Amu, por acaso ela está com você?

_ Não está. O que aconteceu?

_ Bom é que minha irmã saio com raiva de casa, já duas horas e ainda não voltou.

_ Você sabe, para onde ela tem costume de ir ?.

_ Não sei. Já liguei sua amiga, me confirmou vocês três saíram ondem a noite, mais Amu também não está na casa dela.

_ Tudo bem. Eu vou ver se consigo encontrá-la.

_ Mais uma coisa Ikuto.

_ Sim?.

_ Desculpe, por ter sito grosseiro com você.

_Apenas esqueça, conversamos sobre isso mais trade.

Anos se passam ,não pense que voltaria tentar ter um relacionamento sério, de pois do corrido minha ex-noiva , assassinado Amy, eu comecei apenas focar meu trabalho, esqueci como era viver . De pois receber ligação do irmão dela, fiquei preocupado, me levando do sofá respiro fundo, pego as chaves do meu carro saio a procura dela.

Eu sei meu irmão não vai acreditar em mim, ele não pode me impedir eu tentar ter algum relacionamento serio com alguém. Já sou maior de idade, não quero chegar na idade ter vinte cinco anos, não casada ou até mesmo namorado igual ele. Nem ser quer eu nunca vi namorada. Me mantenho sentada balanço da praça estava sozinha, para piora não consegui mudar de roupa estava mesma roupa que havia indo casa noturna. Eu não queria voltar agora para casa, estou muito furiosa meu irmão. Assim eu me calmar eu volto para casa, eu quero evitar ter novas brigas com ele, ainda mais nossos pais não estão em casa. Última vez que brigamos ele venho para cima de mim, nós dois saímos nós murros se não force mãe ter chegado em casa , não sei como teria acabado nossa briga.

Começo me balançar devagar no balanço, tento não pensar acabei passado vergonha na frente do Ikuto meu irmão me chamando atenção em frente de casa. _" Estou casada quero mudar de roupa comer algo". Eu não tenho nada esconder não passei a noite com ele muito menos nossas trocas de massagens nem um momento ele faltou respeito comigo. Começo bufar decido voltar para casa, saio do parque acabo encontrado sem mais sem menos a turma de idiotas "Yuri". Passo por ele apenas os ignoro, escuto os idiotas dizendo.

_ Wow , se não Amu como ela está gatona !

_ Ei Amu não ta a vim de dar role com a gente ? Ali no hotel não?.

_" Mais como são irritantes ". Pensei enquanto olhava friamente para eles. Estava passado por Yuri ele segura meu pulso e diz.

_Podemos conversa?

Eu tento responder calmante _"Não".

_Me solta. Não tenho nada conversa com você , muito menos seus amiguinhos idiotas!.

_uuuuu! Ela está chateada ! . Escuto os idiotas zombado da minha cara.

_ Não sabia você acabou virado puta de primeira categoria? Deu para sair com homem tem dinheiro e carrão ?.

_" A não ! Eu queria tentar evitar de arruma mais confusão de pois dessa , tenho que dizer umas boas verdades a ele".

_ Não é da sua conta eu faço ou deixo de fazer!Eu estou saindo outro homem não é da sua conta além do mais , eu não puta como você está se revirado a mim.

_uuuuuuuu... olha briga de casal uuu.! Escuto os idiotas agitado.

_Ele não é igual a você, se aproveito de mim , fez o que queria comigo de pois me largou . Essa brincadeira de vocês idiotas já foi longe de mais . Já não basta ter rido da minha cara? Não foi suficiente ?. Ter se aproveitado da minha inocência, jogarem na minha cara apenas uma aposta idiota de vocês!. Puxei meu braço ele me solta-se juro não foi de proposito , eu percebi já a via lê dado bofetada na cara do me dei conta o que já havia feito única coisa eu pensei foi, melhor sair aqui mais rápido possível .Eu do as costas para ele saio andado sinto mão meu ombro me puxado ._ Acha que vai sair assim? De pois ter me dado tapa na cara?.

Apenas escuto carro frear fortemente na rua todos se assusto inclusive eu. Ao olhar direção do carro vejo Ikuto saio do carro batendo aporta com tudo. _" O que ele está fazendo aqui?". Me perguntei, via ele se aproximar de nós .

_ Entra no carro agora! . Escuto ele mandado eu entra no carro , sinto ele tivesse furioso com algo , seus olhas aparentavam realmente sério.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas do Autor**

Ae! Finamente saio! XD  
Boa leitura espero que gostem  
Beijos quero  
comentários!

 **Capítulo 7 - Pegos no flagra!**

_ Entra no carro agora!. Quando me dei conta Ikuto já havia saído do carro se aproximava de nós. Eu continuo em silencio paralisada, Yuri mantinha sua mão sobre meu ombros que estava machucado.

_ Yuri . Você está me machucando. Digo sentia que dor algo queimado, ele mantinha sua mão sobre meu ombro. Escuto ele debochado do Ikuto de mim.

_Tcs ! Olha lá , se não é Playboyzinho. Venho dar super. herói ? Vindo buscar essa vadia?

_ Meus parabéns Amu, conseguiu pegar homem dessa vez que tenha muito dinheiro.

Um soco a certeiro e acertado no rosto de Yuri.

_ Seu!.Filha da Puta!.

Ikuto manda Amu entra no carro mais rápido possível , ela então se afasta do grupo de homem cercava Ikuto.

_"Essa Não . Ele acabou entrado confusão por minha causa. O que devo fazer?". Amu começa se pergunta via Ikuto sento cercado .

Ele foi cercado por 5 caras, como animais que atacam em bando uma vítima, covardes e sem nenhum senso de justiça... O jeito era encarar, mas Ikuto sabia que ia ser páreo duro, porque a chance de vitória era baixa e levaria muitos golpes, então lembrou do tempo em que competia na luta livre e se animou, sem nem perceber acabou sorrindo animado...

\- Tá rindo de que, seu idiota? - Disse um dos cinco. - São cinco contra um, vai apanhar feio. Ikuto não respondeu, apenas olhou no fundo dos olhos dele com uma confiança assustadora. O primeiro avançou tentando socar seu nariz, Ikuto passou por baixo do golpe e chutou as costelas dele, ao tentar dar uma cotovelada para derrubar ele, levou uma rasteira, caiu e começou a ser chutado por todos, nessa situação o instinto de lutador voltou e quando sentiu um chute, segurou a perna e fez seu agressor cair, então prendeu seu joelho e o virou ao contrário, fazendo o osso da perna quebrar com um barulho que assustou os outros quatro, isso deu tempo para Ikuto levantar acertando o queixo de outro com um gancho que o fez desmaiar. Agora vantagem havia diminuído, mesmo com alguns roxos e cortes no rosto, Ikuto estava de pé com disposição para mais. Um correu com medo, restaram apenas dois, um tremia de medo enquanto o outro puxou um canivete.

\- Vamos ver se tu é bom mesmo, vou te rasgar... - Disse o cara armado. - Pessoas assim me enojam. Muitos sofrem por causa dessas atitudes, é por isso que escolhi defender a sociedade da sua escória. - Ao dizer isso, os olhos de Ikuto incendiaram com um brilho destemino de fúria. Ele veio em sua direção com a faca, mas ao se aproximar teve suas mãos presas pelas de Ikuto com uma velocidade impressionante, mas antes que conseguisse reagir foi acertado por uma cabeçada, as duas testas juntas e entre elas escorreu um fio de sangue, mas apenas um ficou de pé... Ao ver seu companheiro desmaiar com a cabeçada, o último dos cinco fugiu desesperado, enquanto Ikuto se manteve firme em pé .

Sofia se mantinha assuntada paralisada, ela ao olhar para chão ver grupo de jovens nocauteado. _"Não acredito ele acabou nocauteado todos". Amu se aproxima de Ikuto segura sua mão. _Iku... Ao chama-lo Ikuto se fira direção ela abraça com força.

_ Eu não te disse você entra no carro?. Ele diz voz tremular.

_Desculpa!. Eu fiquei preocupada. Eu vi eles te cercado.

_ Apenas entre no carro!. Eu vou te levar para casa.

_ Ikuto está toca machucado.

_ Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi nada. Ikuto se afasta.

Eu me senti uma inútil novamente não pode fazer nada por ele, e segunda vez ele me salva de um grande problema . Eu apenas trazendo problemas atoa a ele. Ele pega minha mão direta começa me puxar direção ao carro eu entra-se . Eu me mantenho em silencio olho para trás vejo o Yuri alguns seus amigos no chãos. _" Ikuto vez bom trabalho em cuidar daqueles idiotas". Nos entramos no carro mantenho minha cabeça abaixada não ter encará-lo, escuro ele suspira passar mãos seus cabelos erguendo sua cabeça para cima, de uma forma ele estava exalto de pois lutar contra cinco.

_ Ele te machucou? . Ele pergunta. Eu digo voz tremura.

_ Não.

_ Que bom.

_ Ikuto. Como você soube estava no parque? Eu estou muito curiosa saber ele me encontrou foi apenas coincidência?.

_ Seu irmão, ele me ligou perguntou você estava comigo. Eu disse que não. Ele estava preocupado você saio de casa de pois você discutido.

_ O meu irmão te ligou!. Eu não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvido.

_Sim. Parece ligou sua amiga, ela disse não estava na casa dela. Eu decidi sair te procuras , estava caminho da sua casa, eu te vi no parque, com grupo de moleques.

_"Ele estava preocupado comigo? ". Eu pergunto levando minha cabeça para olha-lo . Eu digo.

_. Obrigado novamente Ikuto , por ter me ajudado, por causa disso você acabou se envolvendo uma briga perigosa por minha causa.

Ele começa rir , de pois sorri. Eu não consigo entender qual e graça, ele estar rindo.

_ Até que foi divertido! Eu continuo sem entender sua reação, apenas pisco tentado entende-lo .

_ O que foi divertido? Eu o pergunto.

_ Nada de mais. Apenas foi divertido, lutar. já faz cinco anos eu não luto dessa forma. Eu pouco enferrujado, tenho que voltar a treinar luta livre.

_" Eu acho essa luta divertida? Ele pode estar louco? Ele quase foi esfaqueado".

_ Eu queria poder fazer algo para agradece-lo. Eu digo vergonhada. Ele sorri aproxima seu rosto do meu ._ Vamos sair semana que vem juntos? .

_"Ele está me chamando para encontro? Eu minha boca enorme. Tenho cumpri com o que eu disse.".

_ Certo!. Digo vergonhada tento desviar o olhar.

_ Sábado que vem, buscarei saímos, vamos a praia. Ele manter seu rosto próximo do meu. Ele está falado sério? Tentamos uma relacionamento comigo?. Ele se afasta coloca o finto de segurança, da partida no carro. Se passa alguns minutos ele para o carro frente minha casa. Ele sai do carro dar voltar abri porta para mim. Escutamos o portão de casa abri. Era meu irmão saído de casa , ao me ver começa amentar voz brigado novamente comigo.

_ Tu é louca? Sair de casa dessa maneira? Deixado tudo mundo preocupado.

_ Eu...eu... . "Quero ele historia de bancar irmão mais venho protetor, isso estava me estressado me fazendo passar vergonha. "

_ Chega! Já foi o bastante por hoje , você não acha?.

_ O importa de ela estar salva. Eu encontrei no parque por aqui por perto. Disse Ikuto.

Ele estava tentado me proteger do meu irmão .

_ Melhor você entra Amu. Vai descansar de pois conversamos.

_ Seu ferimentos? Eu digo, estava preocupada com ele.

_Já disse isso não é nada.

_ Então você é Ikuto Tsukiyomi . Diz meu irmão levantado sobrancelha. Odeio ele fazem isso.

_ Vou eu mesmo.

_Desculpe mesmo o que ouve mais cedo. Não esperava que minha irmã estava saindo com alguém. Eu não consegui te reconhecer.

_"Reconhecer? Meu irmão quis dizer com isso?".

_ Você é ex lutador luta livre o famoso Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Por algum motivos pessoais abandonou sua carreira.

_Ah!Como você sabe disso . Eu pergunto olhando meu irmão.

_ Sua idiota! Você não ver televisão mais canal de suportes. Não como você saber sobre atual campões de luta livre até mesmo ex lutadores.

Eu não consigo imaginar Ikuto lutado outro lutadores, ele era lutador reconhecido na liga? Ter aparecido na televisão . mais ele não aprecia de um lutador luva livre , ele é musculoso forte não chegar ser brutamonte.

_ Para! Dizer eu sou uma idiota! Eu perde meu tempo ver bando de homem se agarrado e lutado. Cruzo os braços desvio olhar .

_ Eu vou entra. Eu me despeço de Ikuto. Antes de eu entra ele diz.

_ Não se esqueça venho te buscar semana que vem!. Olho direção meio irmão ele faz uma cara realmente não gostou acabou de ouvir. Eu apenas balanço minha cabeça forma de "sim". Entro deixo os dois conversado sozinho na calçada . entre tomei um banho mudei de roupa. De pois que havia passado meia hora meu irmão entro. Eu pergunto.

_ O que vocês estavam conversado? Ter demorado tanto?. Eu estava curiosa os dois haviam conversado.

_ Nada de mais. Apenas sobre competição, ele era ex lutador , e também sobre você .

_ O que exatamente estavam a falar sobre mim?

Ele levanta maldita sobrancelhas me encara.

_ Não quero falar esse assunto com você. Apenas tome cuidado, e também se cuida. Não vai pegar uma barriga atoa.

_". Oque! Ele ta achando eu vou, fazer aquilo ?.Eu mal conhecer o cara direito, ele ta achando vou sair assim já abrindo as pernas?".

Eu mostro língua para meu irmão e digo._ Você não precisa me dizer esse tipo de coisas. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem!.

_ E você não vai viajar mais ?

_ Vou! Mudaram data da viagem , vou ir quarta-feira.

_ Faça o que você quiser, eu vou descasar pouco, a noite to saindo ir trabalhar. Eu digo , caminho direção meu quarto trancado a porta , deito na cama . começo pensar no assunto sobre , eles estariam conversado sobre mim?.

O final da tarde chega me arrumo como de costume saio ir trabalhar. E apenas serviço temporário amigo meu pai arrumou para mim. Todos os domingos ajudo um casa no restaurante servi as mesas. Não é trabalho dão difícil assim e uma maneira de eu ganhar meu próprio dinheiro. chego no restaurante me arrumo começo anotar os pedido também servi as mesas. Muitas vesses escuto gracias nos velhos me xavecando.

_Amu! Hoje está uma bonita, não quer sair comigo não?.

_"Todos domingo tenho aguentar os velhos tarados." Suspiro e digo educadamente .

_Desculpe senhor , Carlos. Não posso aceitar seu pedido .

_ Você dizer vontade de sair, comigo e só falar.

_"Ele não vai desistir de mim tão facilmente, ou seja ele tentaras novamente dar em cima de mim , me convidar novamente para sair". De pois eu me afasta da mesa do senhor , vou ate bolçam onde a senhorita, Lyan me entrega um prato de comida uma bebida eu leva-se mesa nove.

_ O senhor Carlos de novo te chamou para sair?. Ela me pergunta.

_ Sim . como senhor. Eu a respondo.

_ Ele tem ,58 anos e viúvo, não nem um filho. o senhor Carlos tem cinco casa , passa o dia todo no clube jogando cartas outros velhos. Diz Lyan.

_ Seria uma boa sair com ele. Dar o famoso golpe do baú!.

Eu começo rir.

_Nossa! Eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com uma pessoa. Muito menos sair homem dessa idade. Eca . eu digo.

_ E menina nova Sofia. Tem muito o que aproveitar.

_ Me conta foi sábado a noite?.

_ Nada de mais , pouco agitação , eu Rima vamos casa de show outro lado da cidade.

_ E você ficou com alguém?.

_ Bom eu ... eu exatamente não fiquei , apenas marcamos encontro para saímos juntos sábado que vem.

_ Hum.. me diga . ele é cara bonita?.

_ Bom . eu acho ele bonito também musculoso . tem olhos lindos.

_ Alguém se deu bem. Me diga como ele é.

_ Não sei te dizer exatamente , sei ele é policial. Também ex lutado de luta livre.

_ De pois você me conta mais.

\- Pode deixar!. Saio direção mesa nove para servi jovem moça.

De pois algumas horas o restaurante fecha entre uma da amanha . eu ajudo limpar tudo. terminamos o dono a senhorita Lyan me levam para casa de carro. Eu agradeço saio do carro entro dentro de casa . tomo outro banho me vou dormi. No dia seguinte mesma rotina como de costume arrumo a casa, tenho atura meu irmão pegado no meu pé. No final da tarde me arrumo vou para escola. Antes de ir para sala de aula dou boa noite para zelando.

_ Boa noite Michael.

_ ou! Boa noite Amu. Tudo bem com você.

_ Sim. Esta tudo ótimo. O senhor Michael como passou seu sinal de semana?.

_ Minha queria o de sempre. Cuidado da escola . Venha no horário to intervalo toma uma café com leite comigo.

_ Obrigado . Michael . Pode deixar eu vou sim. Ando direção sala de aula . As vesse eu paro na cantina conversar com senhor Michael, e homem legal além de mim tem três meninos que para conversa com ele. As vesses conversamos sobre assuntos jogos, sobre política e divertido. As horas se passo olho para janela ver movimento na rua , escuto a professora falado sobre segunda mundial sobre Hitler combo de concentração. Começo ter sono de pois tanta faladeira explicação da professor . o sinal bate . eu desço as escadas vou direção cantina eu havia prometido toma café com leite com senhor Michael. Me aproximo vejo os três patetas . Pode ser meio irônico da minha parte eles são engraçados mesmo estranhos. Um deles se chama Diego ele cara gordo . outro mais alto e magro se chama Matheus . por último mais baixinhos de todos se acha o gostosão se chama Rafael . Me aproximo deles e digo.

_ Boa noite meninos.

\- Olá Amu boa noite. Diz Rafael.

\- O que vocês então conversado . eu pergunto.

_ De videio geme. Diz o senhor Michael . me trazia copo com café e leite.

_ Ata . obrigado. O senhor Michael entrega o copo. Escuto ele voltarem conversa sobre videio gemes. O senhor Michael puxa assunto comigo.

\- Sofia alguma noticia sobre menina desapareceu da sua sala?.

_ Ainda nada. Eu digo.

_ Puxa é uma pena . esse dias o pais dela veio aqui na escola conversar com diretor.

Escuto Diego falado algo professor de educação física olhado direção quadra .

_ Olha-la. Estar dado em cima da Larissa da nossa sala. Diz Diego.

_ Tu quer o que . As garotas morrem por ele.

Olho direção quadra vejo meu professor jogando bola com os meninos na quadra, as vesse ele parava conversa uma menina loira .

_ E você Amu , não vai la . cair de amor aos pés do professor. Diz Matheus

_ Cala essa boca!. Ele nãos meu tipo. Odeio homens mulherengo.

_ Falado dessa maneira parece , é nerd. Não esta nem ai para homem . diz Matheus .

Eu mostro língua para ele. _ Eu não sou Nerd . Odeio esse tipo de homem. Dessa forma trata as mulheres já mais consegui arruma uma namorada. Eu começo rir.

_ Amu tem razão Matheus. Tem tratar mulheres mais delicadeza. Diz o senhor Michael

\- Ae Amu tenho algo para você.

_ O que é ?.

_ Muitas alunos da turma da tarde não quis pegar novo livros chegaram. Se você quiser mais tarde pode ir até bibliotec. Escolher os livros você quiser, antes de ir embora é só me avisar.

_ Obrigado. Eu vou quere sim!

_ Garota chata! Você gosta mesmo de livros. Diz Matheus.

_ Não começa Matheus.

O sinal bate nós voltamos nossas salas de aulas , finamente última aula chega , abro meu celular vejo que horas são voltava apenas dois minutos para as 23:00hrs. O sinal bate guardo meu material saio da sala vou a procura do senhor Michael o encontro no pátio .

_ Amu então você veio .

_ Sim.

Ele me entrega uma chaves.

_ Ai então chaves da biblioteca. Os livros estar no chão dentro de umas caixas de papelões. Só não demore.

_ obrigado! . Prometo não demora. Sorrio para o senhor Michael, vou direção biblioteca. vou abri percebo porta já estava aberta. _"Acho o senhor Michael esqueceu de tranca sala!". Entre vejo a porta trais de mim. Vejo uma pequena luz acesa no fundo da biblioteca, escuto algo. Começo andar direção prateleiras. Vejo algo não deveria ter visto! Me assusto. Vejo uma garota de antes loira estava com professor de educação física . nesse exato momento com ele. Ela estava ajoelhada na frente dele, ele tinha seus membros para fora da calça, a garota estava o chupando. Eu escutada ele gemendo baixo e roco _" É melhor eu sair aqui, antes eles perceba ". Eu dou passo para traz esbarro em algo fazendo algo caindo no chão..


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Primeiro encontro**

. Eu escutada ele gemendo baixo e roco. Agarota olha para mim se assusta. para de chupa-lo se levanta . O professor percebeu algo havia errado ele se assustada coloca seus membros dentro das calças novamente. _ O que está fazendo? Diz o professor. _ Eu eu.. só vim buscar um livros.. Envergonha eu digo. A garota ela sua bolsa envergonhada corre direção a saída, me deixado sozinha com o professor._"ótimo!".

_ Desculpa eu não queria...tento dizer algo estava por completamente vergonhada . Ele se aproxima de mim .sinto sua respiração ofegante no meu pescoço. Eu escuto dizendo algo e baixo meus ouvidos .aproxima sua boca meu pescoço beija-lo me agarrava passa uma suas mão entre minhas pernas. Nessa hora minhas pernas travam, eu sento fecha-las. _Sabia ,eu te vi na casa de show naquela noite. Você inclemente gostosa!. Eu fecho meus olhos sinto medo perco por todo meu corpo passa língua meu pescoço. _ Eu não queria. Você tivesse visto isso , eu outra garota. Eu estava planejando levar você para sair comigo. Parecia uma eternidade passava mãos em mim , seguia direção minha bunda apalpado, ele pressionava cada vez seu corpo meu podia sentir membros duros pressionar contra minha feminidade. _Você não imagina eu fiquei com ciúmes , eu ti com aquele cara, aos beijos abraços.

_Você é maior de idade, não a problemas de nós dois saímos juntos, vamos a hotel. Arg! Tenho vontade foder você. Toco coragem emburro ele longe. De mim .

_ Me deixa paz! Eu não sou esse tipo de garota! Que gosta de sair com você apenas ter relação sexual. Eu digo dou passos para trais ficar longe dele.

_ Não seja assim Amu , no , la no fundo você deve gostar sexos. Acha eu não no final festa você algum lugar com aquele homem , ele ter fudido toda!.

_ Você não sabe nada de mim. Fique longe de mim. Odeio sua maneira de ser!.

_ Vamos lá Amu . Essa vai ser nosso segredinho. Ninguém precisa saber . Ele novamente aproxima de mim agarra meu braço, me puxado direção a ele.

_ Me solta.! _ Vamos lá Amu!. O que aquele homem vez com você , eu posso fazer melhor que ele. Posso de dar prazer em dublo .

_ Não quero me solta!. Ele me solta , sem pensar duas vesse eu corre direção a saída, escuto ele dizendo.

_ Não esqueça! Você não vi-o nada! O que se passou aqui!. Saio fecha porta trais de mim, estremeço ao pensar ele tentaria fazer algo contra mim. _" Ele Maníaco sexual ". Procuro Michael devolve as chaves, seguro meu choro, por ter quase sofrido abuso sexual. Encontro o Michael devolver as chaves, me despeço dele , saio da escola pego meu celular coloco no play começo caminha direção a casa , lagrimas começar cair meus olhos de medo, limpo meus olhos começo pensar o que se passa na cabeça daquele professor tarado. _" Ele está errado. O Ikuto ele não é assim!. Ele pessoa boa não se aproveito de mim noite ficamos sozinhos no motel."

Volto para casa andado como sempre deixando esse tipo pensamento de lado , chego em casa vejo meu irmão na sala vendo televisão . dou boa noite , sigo direção meu quarto . Pego meu celular começo ler as mensagens que Rima havia me envidado no aplicativo começo a respondê-la .

 **Aplicativo On:**

 **Massagens envida as 23:47pm**

_Rima eu não pode ir com você no centro sábado .

 **Rima Online .**

_Ah? Porque naão ?.

 **Amu On.**

_. Porque Sábado o Ikuto me chamou para sair com ele.

 **Rima On.**

_Não! Mentira? Serio ?. Mais ae tu vai mesmo ne? Não chegar no fim acabar desistido de sair com ele.

 **Amu on.**

_E claro eu vou sair com ele. Rima.

 **Rima On.**

_ Se liga hoje teu irmão me ligou disse que havia sumido de casa .O que aconteceu ?.

 **Amu on**

_ Na verdade, meu irmão acabou me pegando na frente de casa , eu beijando o Ikuto . ele meio que surtou. Nos dois acabamos brigando eu sair de casa enfriar a cabeça.

 **Rima on**

_ Ah? As vesses acho teu irmão louco por completo da cabeça . Ele quer o que tu não arrume um namorado? Que fiquem para sempre solteira como ele .

 **Amu on**

_ Nem eu entendo o que se passa na cabeça meu irmão a vesses . Rima tu não sabe o que aconteceu hoje .

 **Rima On**

_ O que me conta! Vai logo !.

 **Amu on**

_ De pois eu sair de casa meu irmão até mesmo para Ikuto. Pergunta eu estava com ele. Meu irmão tirou meu celular de mim ler messengens estava trocando o Ikuto. De pois disso parece os dois conversaram . o Ikuto foi trais de mim ele soube meu irmão havia sumido.

 **Rima on.**

_ Puta merda! E ai continua caralho... quero saber dos detalhes .

 **Amu on.**

_ Bom para piora minha situação você não imagina. Sabe quem me parece atormenta minha vida?.

 **Rima on**

_ Aff não me diga o Yuri sua turma idiotas.

 **Amu on**

_ Isso mesmo!. Aqueles idiotas apareceu no pior momento. Para pior estava dão nervosa eu acabei lhe dando um tapa no rosto do Yuri. Literalmente ele ficou bravo comigo começo me ameaçar nessa hora Ikuto apareceu , ele estava minha procura me vi-o no parque . Parou o carro saio bravo do carro mandou eu entra no carro.

 **Rima on.**

_ OQUE aconteceu? De pois ?.

 **Amu on.**

_ Bom não saio coisa boa. O Ikuto acabou dando soco na cara do Yuri.

 **Rima On**

_ Não serio?! Pura merda não acredito nisso !. Eu queria estar lá pode ver isso . Meu deus!

 **Amu On.**

_ Piora situação ficou pior . o grupo do Yuri cerco o Ikuto para bater nele. Só vendo tu acreditar no que vi . Ikuto nocauteou os todos! Pior Rima um dele estava canivete . Estava tão nervosa não consegui me mover do lugar para entra no carro.

 **Rima on.**

_ Lol estou sem palavras sério? Ele enfrentou sozinho aquele grupo idiota do Yuri?. Eu toou passada .

Continuo conversado com Rima até uma certa hora. De pois vou me dormi tentado esquecer o esse dia . No dia seguinte me levando faço tenho o que fazer saio para ir a escola novamente vejo grupo de policial frente à escola. Escuto apenas bela boca de outros alunos mais uma aluna havia sumido. Piora parecia os mais dela estava na escola . escuto outro , era uma aluna período da tarde me pergunto será o Ikuto vai pega esse caso?. Acho pode apenas coincidência o caso Layla dessa menina. Entro na escola escuto o sinal tocar um garoto se aproxima de mim me perguntado.

_ Boa noite. Por favor você poderia me dizer na onde é sala dos professores?

Pretendente o garoto e bonito cor da sua pele é branca seus olhos são castanhos claro, seus cabelos estavam forma de topete arrepiados para cima, alguns fios do seu cabelo eram loiro. Apesar maior parte seus cabelos se castanho nem tão escuro nem tão claros.

_ Boa noite. A secretaria fica no final dessa corretor é só você bater na porta que haverá professores lá dentro. Eu digo.

_Obrigado , sabe eu sou novo aqui. Acabei de ser transferido.

_ Eu entendo como é escola nova . Eu digo .

_ Muito obrigado eu vou indo. Ele sai segui direção corretor eu do ombro vou para minha aula de Inglês. De pois alguns minutos estamos todos sentado em silencio o diretor entra anunciando que teremos novo colega de classe , o aluno entra me dou conta que era o rapaz que havia me perguntado onde era sala dos professores dou de ombro ele entra senta terceira fileira nos fundos uma fileira de pois de mim , ele me ver acena para mim eu apenas aceno de volta uma forma educação de pois dou ombros e volta minha atenção aula o sinal toca eu meninas vamos vestiário nos arruma para próxima aula de educação física , por menos eu queira ir encontra com o professor de pois ondem . Saímos direção quadra ficamos fila o professor começa dizer temos o que fazer , apenas escuto as menina falado sobre novo menino era bonito que seu nome era Davi. Aula continua normalmente algo me passa pela cabeça . _"Tenho certeza o professor vai me chamar eu ajude guarda material esportivo . Toma eu esteja errada. Eu não me aproximar dele". Antes alguns minuto o sinal bater o professor nos libera . Não era de ser espera ele macha meu nome pedido eu fica-se ajuda-lo .

_ Por favor Amu pode me ajudar?.

_Sem ter muitas escolhas digo ._ Sim. Novo aluno se aproxima de mim e diz.

_ Posso ajudar professor.

O professor ergue sobrancelha fazendo uma cara nada agradável. _ Você é aluno novo estou certo?.

_ Sim senhor .

O professor começa olhar lista de chamada .

_ Davi? Certo.

_ Sim .

_ Vamos recolher material esportivo vocês voltarem se arruma e ir para sua próxima aula. Ele diz começa anda direção lado quadra . Por momento fica aliviada não ter fica com ele sozinha novamente.

_ Vamos ! Eu digo.

_ Sim aproposito seu nome qual é?.

Ele me pergunta apenas respondo. _ Amu .

_ Desculpe se intrometer . Os rapaz me disseram mau fama professor tem , sempre dar dando em cima das garotas . estou certo?.

_ Sim . ele tem mania dar em cima todas garotas. Eu digo.

_ Obrigado se oferecer me ajudar.

_ De nada. É guardamos isso rápido voltamos arruma.

Começamos a recolher as coisas e quando conversamos.

_. Soube é mais velha da nossa sala. Ele diz . Apenas escuto e respondo educadamente.

_. Sim tenho 19 anos.

_ O que você faz ainda escola.

_ Por causa problema pessoais acabei repetido, estou fazendo ano letivo novamente.

_ Hum.. Entendo.

Começo pensar ele é cara legal. Eu não quero me aproximar das pessoas . As pessoas eu já conheço são suficiente para mim. Eu mostro a ele onde fica sala onde guardamos bolas outro equipamento usado educação física voltamos nosso vestiários , eu me arrumo e vou para próxima aula antes do sinal tocar irmos próxima aula um dos meninos da minha sala amarra mochila de outro garoto no pé cadeira .Eu vejo fico em silencio problema e deles . Bando de idiotas . O sinal toca o menino puxou mochila da cadeira veio junto , a turma começa sair da sala a rir da situação do menino. Dou ombro vou próxima aula . O período escolar acaba eu guardo meu material . descer a escadas escuto meu celular tocar . O pego reconheço chamada era Ikuto me ligado . me pergunto o que será ele quer comigo?. Eu atento e digo.

_ Aló ?.

_ Boa noite princesa . ele diz outro lado linha .

Eu coro e digo. _ Boa noite Ikuto.

_ Como está?. Ele me pergunta.

_ Estou bem. Para no meio das escadas conversa com ele , não me dou o trabalho andar com pressa voltar para casa.

_Que bom. Está saindo agora da escola?

_ Sim . Não faz cinco minutos última aula acabou.

_ Estou saindo agora do trabalho .Se quiser eu posso ir de buscar , leva-la para casa.

_" Estou envergonha saber ele está preocupado comigo. Ele deve estar casando não posso dar o trabalho de vim apenas me buscar leva-me para casa".

_ Não tudo bem. Ikuto eu posso ir andado. Você deve estar casado por causa do trabalho. Eu agradeço sua oferta.

_ Tudo bem princesa nós vemos sábado. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar se precisar.

Me despeço dele desligo o celular volta descer as escadas grande sorriso no rosto, eu pareço uma idiota por completo acabar de receber uma ligação de homem estou saindo. Quem dessa vesse eu tenha acertado ter relacionamento sério. Estou preste a sair portão para fora vejo professor educação encostado no portão acenado grupo de garotas gritava lhe dando "Tchau". Meu sorriso desaparece por completo meu rosto. Eu passo por ele . Escuto ele dizendo baixo apenas eu ouvir.

_ Podemos conversa ?.

_" Eu não queria conversa com ele muito menos estar perto dele agora". Penso eu poderia ter aceitado carona o Ikuto havia me oferecido. Assim não teria lado desse homem. Apenas desvio olhar não querendo responde-lo. Escudo ele dizer.

_ Podemos conversa aqui fora mesmo. Se senti melhor .

Ele passa sua mão sobre nuca . eu apenas balanço minha cabeça como um sim . Nós dois se afastamos pouco dos outros alunos estavam na calçada um conversa frente à escola ou até mesmo esperava seus amigos ir embora juntos.

Ele começa a dizer.

_ Desculpe Amu. Eu não queria assusta-la. Acho exagerei muito em relação ondem .

_ sinceramente perdão . Por favor não conte a ninguém sobre o que ouve na biblioteca . Você sabe Isso poderia afetar minha carreira como professor.

_ Eu não queria você me viste outra garota, em é uma situação deixar qualquer um constrangida.

_" O que deu nele? Parece mesmo professor está agora na minha frente . De pois dele ter dito aquelas coisas para mim ". Eu olho friamente para ele e digo.

_ apenas me deixe em paz . Não sou tipo de garota . Não se preocupe eu não vou contar o que aconteceu na biblioteca . Eu não era eu mesmo estar me preocupado estar tento relação em lugar fora dos padrões.

_ Obrigado Amu . A verdade eu estava com ciúmes em saber você estava acompanhada outro cara, na casa de show.

_Eu não tenho direito ter falado aquelas coisas sobre você. Sei você é garota tímida não amigos na escola e seção Layla que te acompanhava.

Eu apenas me mantenho em silencio escutado baboseira que ele dizia.

_prometo vou compensa-la. Se quiser posso dá uma carona para casa já está tarde.

_ Não muito obrigado. Eu nego . escuto alguém chamar meu Nome.

_ Amu! . Olho direção vejo Davi andava segurava sua bicicleta .

_ Vai por onde Amu se quiser eu posso de levar. Ele se aproxima de nós. O professor me olha desvia olhar rapidamente e diz.

_ Se cuida Amu. Toma cuidado ao voltar para casa. Ele diz começa andar direção estacionamento da escola apenas me deixando sozinha novo menino.

_ Desculpa por acaso eu te atrapalhei em algo? Ele diz.

_ Não pelo ao com tralho me ajudou muito. Digo dando sorriso de canto.

_ Desculpe pergunta isso mais esse professor está assediando? Desculpe não primeira vez ele quis ficar sozinho com você.

_Ele ta querendo sai comigo, eu não quero . ele não faz meu tipo . Eu digo.

_Que bom . se quiser eu posso te levar em casa bicicleta.

_ Não obrigado Davi. Eu moro para outro lado perto da VilaRica.

_ Não problema eu posso de acompanhar até avenida principal, você não sozinha uma parte do caminho.

Ele me acompanha até avenida principal nós despedidos eu faço meu caminho normalmente até chegar em casa . A semana passa rápido meu voltou a trabalhar, deve que viajar apenas me deixado sozinha em casa . Minha mãe continua na casa meus avós , meu pai as vesses me liga saber estou eu necessitado de algo. Hoje é sexta-feira , acabei de volta da escola separa minha roupa . Como o combinado Ikuto passa aqui em casa me buscar. espero tempo esteja bom amanhã já vamos a praia .Apenas planejo sair com ele nada de mais. Eu não me sinto segura ter outro tipo relação com ele . O incrível que parece de pois ocorrido o professor venho falar comigo de pois daquilo ele não flertou comigo apenas me comprimente nada mais. Estou aliviada por isso. Todos os dias Davi as vesses grupo de menino me acompanha até avenida principal, até não é má ideia .

Deixo tudo arrumado para amanhã me deito na cama tento dormi , eu definitivamente não consigo estou muito ansiosa o dia chegar . Passo madrugada tentado dormi , não consegui prega olho se quer . olho direção relógio vejo já era 6am. Me levando tomo um café deixa alguma coisas pronta me arrumo me dou conta já era 8:30am aqui meia hora ele estará vindo me buscar .Coloco meu biquíni modelo tomara que caia a uma alça eu possa amarra trais meu pescoço que não caia, parte de baixo não amostra muito bunda tem lacinhos , cor biquíni era branco alguns detalhes azuis marinho claro. E claro vesti um shorts uma blusa , não pretendo deixar meu corpo a mostra atoa . Pouco minutos escuto buzina de carro era ele que havia chegado. Pego uma bolsa estilo de praia fecho a casa , eu saio o vejo fora do carro encostado no carro me esperado .o Vejo vestia blusa de alça curta shorts esportivo usava simples chinelo seus cabelos estavam meios que bagunçados . Não deixa de ser homem atraente e sexy deixado seus músculos a mostra qualquer um ver. Seus olhos estavam safira claro . Fala a verdade eu ele atraente seus olhos então tom duas cores safira escuro e safira claro. _" É claro eu não lhe dizer isso a ele. Acho olhos deles lindos ".

_ Bom dia está pronta?.

_ Bom dia Ikuto . Sim estou pronta. Ele sorri para mim de pois se aproxima de mim me dando um beijo em tinhas bochechas me deixando envergonhada. Em seguida se afasta de mim abrindo aporta do carro eu entrance. Eu entro da volta entra no carro , me mantenho em silencio até chegar nosso destino na praia ele estaciona o carro , saímos começamos andar direção à praia. Eu decido quebra o silencio o pergunto.

_ Como está seus machucados?

_ Aquilo não foi nada. Estou melhor . Ele sorri se aproxima de mim segura minha mão.

_ Você me deu susto enfrentado aquele grupo. Eu digo.

_ Em parte foi bom. Assim voltei a treinar de pois daquele dia. Em parte acho eles não vão incomodar você Amu dão cedo . Eu ri-o ele também .

Continuamos apenas caminhando sobre jardim antes chegar a praia . de mãos dadas, conversamos calmante nós conhecer mais ele é homem muito educado e gentil. Não me importo estar andado de mãos dadas com ele. Decidimos ir até areia caminhamos sobre os pés na agua . Um homem acena em nossa direção o Ikuto acena de volta . _" Acho ele se conhecem ".andamos direção o casal estava sentado toalha . O homem diz.

_ Ikuto decêndio dar um passeio hoje praia?.

_ Sim . E você finamente consegui trazer a Sara ver o mar?.

_ Sim . você sabe que é difícil ela lidar com as pessoas em volta mais grande quantidade local publico .

Apenas escudo eles conversa com a mulher aparenta ter 23 anos se encolhe sobre homem se mantém em silencio.

_ Posso saber a bela jovem está acompanhado? .

_ Desculpa essa é Amu.

Eu digo . _ Bom dia.

O homem se fira e conversa com jovem e diz. _ Sara!. Diga Olá Ikuto você já conhece, ele sempre indo em casa no ver. E diga olá garota está ao lado dele. Ela olha timidez para nós diz . _ olá para nós , voz baixa quase não deu para ouvir. Ikuto solta minha mão se aproxima da garota se abaixa fica mais ou menos atura dela, continuava sentada , ele estica mão para ela. E diz grande sorriso.

_ Sara? Como você senti?. Ela toca as pontas dos dedos na mão dele.

_ Be.. bem .. Iku.

_ Que bom . Está gostado de ver o mar?.

_ Sim .. Iku.

_ Que bom. Sara eu poder vou novamente visitar vocês . Ele sorri , ela parecia estar contente . Acho ele deve ter algum problema estar agindo dessa maneira . é claro eu não perguntar.

Ikuto de levanta e diz. _ Vocês necessita de alguma coisa?.

_ Não Ikuto . Obrigado. Aqui pouco estamos indos embora .Você qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontra .

_ Claro pode deixar. Takashi. Você necessita algo pode entra contado comigo.

_ Obrigado novamente Ikuto . tenha um bom dia.

_ Já vamos indo. Takashi.

Ikuto volta meu lado segura minha mão . Jovem acena nossa direção e diz. –Tchau Ikut. Tchau moça bonita. O chamado Takashi ri . eu apenas aceno de volta Ikuto também. Vamos andar beira do mar.

_ Desculpe Sara não abeto de lidar com as pessoas. Ela tem Deficiência intelectual.

Apenas sorrio e digo. _ Não problema . Deu para perceber ela tinha algum problema igual eu.

Ele para de andar lagar minha mão me abraça pela cintura me trazendo mais perto dele . _ Você não deixa de ser bela moça tem suas qualidade. Não tem se preocupar com isso.

_ Não me preocupo. Aprendi ligar com isso. Ele se inclina para me beijar, eu fico nas pontas do pé pelo menos pouco altura, ele me abraça nossos lábios se tocam Eu aprecio o beijo. Mais por esta um dia bonito , estamos caminhados juntos a beira do mar.

_ Esta com fome? . ele se afasta me pergunta.

_ Não.

_ quere continua caminhar pouco? Se não paramos sentamos algum lugar.

_ Vamos andar pouco. Eu digo ele sorri. Continuamos caminhado algumas vesses parávamos olhar passagens beira do mar nós beijamos. Me acostume estar ao lado dele. Paramos frente restaurante a frente a praia entramos , Ikuto pedi algo nos almoçamos , comemos junto , vamos ao teleférico a na praia . Aproveitamos o dia juntos. Foi um verdadeiro encontro. De pois de passamos a tarde juntos ele me leva para casa nós despedimos. Decidimos sair novamente outro dia . eu entro em casa começo pular de alegria , do parecendo adolescente loucamente apaixonada que acabei encontra meu príncipe encantado . _" Como eu queria fosse verdade". O sábado passa no domingo foi trabalhar como descostume na hora de ir embora meu chefe disse o carro dele havia quebrado não poderia me levar para casa hoje. Saio meia hora mais cedo do serviço para poder pega um ônibus . eu caminho direção ao ponto de ônibus escudo um grito ._ Alguém por favor me ajudem!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Mensagens Ameaçadora**

Escuto novamente o pedido de ajuda. Olho para os lado não vejo nada. Me dou conta o grito vem dobra da esquina. Eu saio do ponto de ônibus vou até esquina vejo uma mulher quase desmaiando, ela apoiava na parede segurava sua barriga, ela estava gravida. Me aproximo dela tenta-la ajuda-la, pego meu celular e ligo urgência.

_ Como a senhora está sentido? Eu pergunto tentado mantê-la calma até ambulância chegar.

_ O bebe está para nascer. Ela diz

_ A senhora tem algum conhecido eu possa ligar? Avisa-los ?.

_ Sim .

Ela me dá o celular desbloqueado e diz eu liga-se seu marido. Eu ligo para ele o aviso, sua mulher onde estava eu já havia chamado uma ambulância ele me diz para ambulância assim chegarem levarem ela o hospital chamado Intermédica hospital particular . Eu digo que sim , ele me diz estaria lá. De pois alguns minutos ambulância chega os paramédicos coloca moça dentro ambulância pede eu acompanhasse ela até o hospital, eu digo levarem o hospital que marido dela havia me dito. De pois alguns minutos chegamos ao hospital descemos ambulância eles a levaram para um quarto. O celular da moça estava comigo toca , eu atendo marido dela perguntava na onde estamos eu digo. De pois alguns segundos eles nós encontra. Ele me agradece por ter ajudado sua mulher. Eu devolvo o celular para ele.

_. Desculpe. Essa hora fazer moca jovem como você ficar até alta horas da rua.

_ Não se preocupe.

_ Por favor deixe pagar o taxi voltar para casa em segurança.

Eu agradeço por ele pagar taxis assim eu poderia chegar em casa. De pois da correria eu finamente chego em casa cansada tomo um banho me vou dormi. No dia seguinte ligo a televisão ver as notícias nossa região. O jornalista anuncia toque recolher avisado que nós não saímos de casa hoje haverá operação polícia militar na região estão procuras criminosos muito perigosos.

_ Eu faço? Hoje tenho aula. Eu não posso faltar a escola mais hoje tenho aula de matemática estou necessitado de nota. Porque eu me dei muito mal na prova anterior. Eu bufo de pois alguns minutos recebo uma mensagem do Ikuto.

 **Mensagem On.**

Vai á escola hoje?

E melhor hoje você não ir. Cidade está em alerta toque recolher.

E nosso departamento está operação hoje, não sabemos onde líder faquição estão escondidos.

Por isso estaremos à procura deles pela cidade. Nesse tempo podemos acabar em tiroteio .

 **Mensagem Off.**

Termino de ler mensagem que Ikuto havia me mandou me aviso sobre toque recolher, ele equipe dele vão participar operação. Espero nada acontece a ele. Mais mesmo assim eu não posso faltar na escola. Eu mando mensagem respondendo a ele.

 **Mensagem On.**

Bom dia Ikuto. Sim hoje haverá aula, eu não posso faltar. Tenho aula muito importado de matemática aproxima será prova. Tenho que estudar não retira novamente nota vermelha. Acabei ouvir do jornal sobre toque recolher. Eu prometo toma cuidado na rua. Obrigado se preocupar comigo.

 **Mensagem Off.**

Eu Envio a mensagem e questão de minutos ele me responde de volta. Pedi eu toma-se cuidado na rua , eu evita-se de sair na rua agora a tarde e também se eu quisesses poderia avisá-lo ele iria me buscar na escola.

Eu não quero lhe dar o trabalho volto fazer meus deveres como de costume , hora chega me arrumo vou para escola , não a muito movimento na rua as pessoas estão com medo de sair , estão alerta . Ando mais depressa possível chegar na escola. Começa a aula de pois alguns minutos o professor anuncia que teremos evento na escola .

_ O evento será tema jogo de futebol os meninos as meninas ponderam participa formando um time. Cada sala jogara contra outra. O evento não se trata apenas diversão também valera nota extra ajudar os alunos tem novas vermelhas em algumas matérias. Diz o professor.

_"Isso poderia me ajudar ter nota ". Eu penso.

_ O jogo será últimas duas aulas. Meninas podem participa do jogo ou ajudar equipe líder de torcida .

_" Nem morta eu vou ser líder de torcida, eu prefiro jogar, mesmo leve bolada na cabeça".

O professor termina de explicar os meninos começa chamar e forma o grupo dele , vai quere jogar . A menina apenas se mantinha em silencio, prova mente ela vão pedir concelho ao professor educação física. O professor de matemática começa a explicar matéria que cairá na próxima prova. _" Eu do ferrada não consigo entender nada explicação dele".

_ Bom aproxima prova vocês podem fazer dubla ou individual. Diz o professor

_ "seria uma boa eu fazer dubla com alguém mais Layla não está mais aqui me ajudar como antes, ela era boa matemática". Tento rever matéria quando Davi se levanta vem minha direção . _ Amu ?.

_ Sim ?.

_ Você já tem dubla para fazer prova?

_ Na verdade não. Desculpe eu não sou boa nessa matéria não consigo entender exercícios. Acho melhor procura outra pessoa. Eu digo a ele.

_ Que isso , eu sou bom e matemática se quiser posso de ajudar estudar , podemos fazer prova juntos?. O que tu acha?.

_" Realmente seria uma boa eu vou estar a salva".

_ Se você não se incomodar. Eu digo. Ele sorri pega material dele senta lado mesa minha estava vazia. O professor passa revisão matéria cairá na prova Davi começa me ajudar me explicar. Ele é bom consegui resolver conta rapidamente. O sinal toca vamos próxima aula Davi me pergunta eu vou participar do evento esportivo.

_ Sim. Eu gostaria de jogar bola do que ser líder torcida. Eu digo.

\- Porque não ? Você daria bela animadora de torcida.

_ A não . Eu tenho muita vergonha. eu digo.

_ E você vai jogar? Eu o pergunto nós caminhamos próxima aula.

_ Sim . Os meninos querem eu joguem como atacante.

\- Aproposito Amu no próximo feriado eu amigos estamos combinado de ir ao cinema. Você quer conosco.

Antes eu pudesse responder duas meninas pulão no braço Davi o agarrando e dizendo._ Nós também queremos ir? Porque está convidado ela?.

\- Calma meninas, além Amu vai outra garotas, estamos combinado não a nada certo estamos chamando o pessoas as poucos. Diz Davi

_ Então Amu?.

_ Ainda não sei poderia ir. Pode deixa darei minha resposta em breve . Seguimos próxima aula educação artística, a professora e nossa responsável nossa sala, sua empolgação começa montar time torcida quem iria jogar . meu nome aparece na lista líder torcida . Eu quero morre com isso , em saber ter dançar igual uma idiotar ficar animado os garotos. As garotas animadas discutia sobre qual seria nossos uniforme líder torcida , Davi olha para e diz voz baixa.

_ Eu te disse você daria bela líder torcida. Ele sorri.

De pois uma longa discussão entre as meninas. Aula continuo estamos irmos quarta aula o diretor passa todos a sala avisado todos alunos estão liberados ir para casa . Situação no centro na cidade estava tensa por causa do noticiário de hoje de amanhã. Por causa disso ouve grande confusão e acidente. Teria muito problemas para alunos que mora longe da escola depende ônibus ou trem voltar suas casas. Todos começam arruma suas coisas para ir para casa. Eu penso um por um momento ._"Será se eu ligar para ele me buscaria me levar para casa?". Nego a cabeça ._" Melhor não . Ele achar estou me aproveitado da situação até mesmo ... ai! Seria uma chance de eu vê-lo novamente".

_" O que eu faço!".

_"Já sei". Pego meu celular mando mensagem apenas como desculpa querendo falar com ele, espero ele me responda.

Envio uma mensagens, perguntado ele está trabalhando.

Eu descer as escadas espero alguns minutos antes de sair da escola , o Davi passa por mim e me pergunta eu quero companhia . Eu iria responde-lo recebo a mensagem.

_ Um momento . Eu digo Davi estava meu lado.

Leio mensagem.

 **Ikuto mensagens :**

_ Oi princesa. Não já sai do trabalho. Meu departamento já foi dispensado só apenas policial Militar estão caso. Você está em aula?.

Termino de ler o respondo . dizendo . Não estou mais em aula já fomos dispensado por causa centro da cidade tudo paralisado, não sairmos tarde.

_ Desculpe Davi. Acho que...

Termina de dizer Davi hoje acho eu não iria com ele, o meu celular começa a tocar eu atento vejo era Ikuto.

_ Desculpe Davi dá um momento.

_ Claro ele diz baixo.

_ Aló .

_ Já está em casa?. Ele me pergunta

_ Não Ikuto. Estou saindo agora voltar para casa. Eu digo.

_Realmente o centro da cidade está um caos. Estamos alerta vermelho. Muito perigoso voltar sozinha a pé para casa.

_ Eu sei. Vou até avenida principal acompanhada uns amigos , eu não ir sozinha. _" Eu quero velo, estou ficado louca estar me apaixonado por ele".

_Se quiser posso ir de buscar?.

_ Mais Ikuto não será muito incomodo para você? Mais essa hora da noite apenas vim me buscar?.

_ Não imagina . Assim podemos nós vemos pouco. O que acha?.

Por um momento fico feliz em saber eu posso velo Eu digo ._ Tudo bem vou está esperado.

_ Me manda endereço , por mensagens vou já de buscar.

Ele desliga o celular eu passo mensagens para Ikuto endereço da escola. Olho direção Davi o peço desculpas.

_ Desculpa Davi . Mais alguém está vindo me buscar.

_ Mesmo obrigado por me acompanhar todos os dias .

_ Não esquenta. Melhor assim será bem mais seguro você ir embora de carro ou de moto. Então nós vemos amanhã. Ele diz Sorrindo segui seu caminho fora da escola. Eu fico esperado por Ikuto ansiosas porque quere velo. Estou esperado ao lado portão da escola o meu professor educação física se aproxima de mim , eu apenas tento ignorá-lo .

_ Amu o que está fazendo aqui ? Não deveria ter ido para casa?.

Apenas me mantenho em silencio.

_ Se quiser eu posso te levar para casa de carro.

_ Não obrigado estou esperado alguém vim me buscar.

_Estou levanto algumas alunas comigo. Não quero deixa minhas aula irem sozinha para casa mais hoje está um caos a cidade. Eu me preocupo com você .

Sinto ele cada vem se aproxima de mim , eu dou as costas ignorá-lo ele sussurra próximo meus ouvidos. Não mais alunos em nossa volta.

_Hum.. Está fazendo garota difícil. Assim dessa forma me provocando me deixa mais com vontade tela meus braços.

Sinto arrepio perro meu corpo sinto sua mão cariciando meu braço vejo carro para enfrente porta da escola eu reconheço ando rapidamente até me aproximar do carro sinto arrepio perro meu corro esfrego meu braço onde ele havia me tocado. Senti um certo nojo . O Ikuto sai do carro e diz.

_ Esta sentido frio?.

Eu tento disfarça. _ Um pouco .

_ Vamos ! quer ir algum lugar ? antes ir para casa.

_ Não sei.

Ikuto se aproxima de mim esfrega suas mãos meu braço segura minha mão . _. Está gelada. Apenas sorrio. Escuto o professor dizendo.

_ Amu! Não deveria ficar namorado em frente à escola melhor ir embora.

Eu olho direção meu professor estava apoiado no muro nos encarado com os braços cruzados, ele não estava um cara nada agradável.

_ Não se esqueça Amu te vejo amanhã na minha aula. Não se esqueça amanhã começara treino da líder de torcidas.

_" Eu odeio." Eu penso desvio olhar direção Ikuto encarava o professor. Ela passa suas mão redor da minha cintura. Ergue sobrancelha eu odeio ele faz isso. E diz.

_ Não se preocupe ela está em boas mãos . E sorri . Eu não esperava o professor desconta da parede segui em nossa direção. E diz voz deboche .

_Só porque tem carro que vale muito , acha mesmo pode conquistar uma garota?.

Ikuto dá uma risada franca .  
_ Acha mesmo tenho Mercedes, pode sair tirando suas conclusões ridículas. E insinuado ela está saindo comigo por causa do carro?

Ikuto dá um passo afrente. As coisas chegaram ponto a qual eu não queria. Seguro Ikuto pelo braço e digo.

_ deixa para Ikuto, por favor vamos embora! Você deve estar casado por causa do trabalho. Eu peço

Ele olha para mim carecia de meus cabelos. _ Sim vamos.

_Eu deveria saber , está fugindo do assunto.

Ikuto volta encara o professor.

_ Acha eu não sei? O motivo você quere vir – la busca na escola?. De pois sair juntos leva-la sua casa ou então para hotel.

_ Desculpe. Eu não sou esse tipo de homem . Essa seria suas verdadeira intenções não é ?.Estive-se no meu lugar agora.

_ Desculpe desaponta-lo , eu não brinco sentimento de mulher usa-la depois joga-la fora.

O professor ri . _ Acha mesmo só porque ficou ela na casa de show você acha mesmo ela escolheria se eu não tivesse aparecido antes?.

_ Eu não vou lhe dar trabalho responde-lo. Única pessoa tem essa responda e ela. Não deixarei se aproxime novamente dela. Acha eu não percebi ? eu estacionei o carro percebi você estava trais dela tentado a caricia-la.

_ Vou lhe dar único aviso. Tentar algo novamente algo ela não permita como a assedio sexual. Eu não responderei por mim.

Os dois continua se encarando._" Essa não Ikuto consegui ver o professor estava trais de mim tentado passar mão em mim". Eu realmente não queria isso acontecesse ._"Porque ele tinha ter parecido logo agora para estragar tudo"..Quero sair aqui antes algo aconteça entre os dois nervosa eu o chamo. _ kuto...Por favor vamos embora. Sem me dar conta por ter chamado de kuto. Eu mordo meus lábios interiores . segurava seu braço.

Ele desvio olha em minha direção leva um seus braços colocado ao redor meu ombro.

_Vamos!. Antes dele me guiar direção ao carro . ele se fira para o meu professor e diz.

_ Esse é meu único aviso fique longe da minha namorada.

Eu regalo olhos ter acabo de ouvir ele pronunciar na-mo-ra. _"Como assim apenas eu ele estamos saindo, não entendo". Ele volta me guiar dentro do carro ele abre a porta do carro eu entre apenas em silencio, pego o cinto de segurança. Olho direção a portaria da escola Ikuto abria a porta do carro ele entra outro lado. Olho direção professor vejo não estava um cara nada agradável parecia ele estava irritado . Ikuto entra no carro fecha porta do carro com tudo, e algo não costuma fazer. Eu vejo ele respirado fundo aprofundado seu corpo sobre banco, ele se fira minha direção lhe dando sorriso doce.

_ Desculpa. Por dizer é minha namorada, mais nessa situação. Na verdade eu estava pensado de propor em namorado nosso próximo encontro.

_" Não acredito nessa palavras , realmente ele está falado sério?".

_ Amu , você não precisa me responder agora. Vamos com calma. Voce sentir confortável sobre seus sentimentos. Eu gostaria que você me responde-se meu pedido.

_ " Eu consigo sentir sinceridade suas palavras. E homem não brincaria sentimentos de uma mulher , eu consigo vê-lo mais por sua maneira de ser."

_" Eu também tenho que ser sincera meus sentimentos , eu quero aceitar o pedido dele. Tenho medo o que minha mãe pensaria de mim eu estar namorado homem mais velho . Ela sempre pensou de uma maneira negativa sobre mim. Nunca me levou a sério. Me sinto insegura". Começo pensar com calma chego conclusão seria melhor eu respondo-o no próximo encontro.

_ Ikuto. Será eu posso responder outro dia. Eu digo sentido grande dor no meu coração. Sabendo realmente não essa palavras eu quero dize-lo .

_ Claro pode me responder outra hora. Ele se aproxima meu rosto me beijar eu recuo .

_ Desculpe!. Ikuto mais agora não estou com clima. Eu digo realmente me desculpado a ele.

_Tudo bem. Eu consigo entender . Gostaria de ir algum lugar?.

_ Não. Tenho nem uma vontade , desculpe por fazer vim me buscar na escola e passar por isso.

_ Tudo bem, não a o que se desculpar , além do mais foi aquele intrometido acabou o clima. Ele diz bufado e ligado o carro.

Ele dá a partida no carro , eu começo me sentir mal estar nessa situação. Minutos se passam ele já havia parado o carro frente a minha casa. Não queria deixa-lo vago . Antes eu sair do carro envergonhada eu lhe faço um convide para entra.

_ Ikuto você gostaria de entra?. Se quiser podemos ver filme junto?. Eu digo vergonhada de pois recusado convide dele sair outro lugar.

_ Voce não terá problemas?.

_ Não . Não a ninguém em casa. Meu irmão já voltou a viajar .

_ Eu aceito .e ele diz de pois em seguida desliga o carro , o fecha nós entramos. Eu acendo as luz e digo.

_ Se quiser eu posso fazer um café.

_ Não esquenta cabeça com isso. Ele diz.

_ Espera só minutinho? Vou troca de roupa. Eu digo direção meu quarto.

_ Por favor sente-se .

Vejo ele sentar no sofá . eu entro me quarto mudo de roupa coloco blusa de mangas e shorts . eu volto a sala. Eu sugiro que podemos ver filme juntos. Ele aceita começa a ver no sofá nós dois se mantinha abraçados algumas vesse nós beijávamos. Parecia natura para mim . Esse tipo de coisas namorados fazem de verdade então juntos, eu quero poder aproveitar cada segundo novas experiência. Apenas filme que passava na televisão iluminava a sala , todas as luz de casa estão apagadas deixa ainda mais nós dois confortável ali juntos. Ele volta me beijar suas mão segurava minha cintura meus pés se mantinha em cima do sofá sobre as pernas dele. Ele me puxa eu fica-se em cima do seu colo, ali nós beijávamos intensamente . Eu levou meu braços ao redor pescoço dele. Vagarosamente nós mantínhamos o beijos ele me deixava sobre o sofá. Nos afastamos recupero o fôlego. Se aproxima meus pescoço o beija passado sua língua até lombo da minha orelha me deixado arrepiada por completo sua mão entra por de baixo da minha blusa me cariciando barriga. Eu sabia onde iria dar. Não queria para mais no momento como esse estava delicioso . Eu estava me entregado a ele. Ele por um momento retira sua mão dentro de minha blusa se afasta sentado no sofá. E diz

_ É melhor eu ir.

Ele se levanta do sofá eu também me levando , ele pega o celular abri ver as horas.

_ Tempo passa rápido, ele diz .

_ Já são 01:00 da amanhã. Eu fico supressa que horas haviam passado tão rápido . Eu acompanho até o seu carro eu me despeço dele apenas um beijos . Eu estava voltado para fechar o portão ele da partida no carro eu entro me vou dormi.

No dia seguinte me vou a escola normalmente aula de educação física o professor ajuda os meninos o treinado para o jogo evento. Eu algumas meninas tentavam criar os passos coreografias._ "Eu estou realmente odiar ser líder de torcida!". Finamente aula acaba eu estava prestes a sair da quadra o professor me chama _"Arg!." Eu reviro meus olhos escuto umas das meninas dizer.

_ Vai lá Amu!Acho professor quer ter papinho particular com você novamente. Ela rir.

_ Se você não quiser ele me avisa da. Eu sou aproxima da fila do querendo sair com ele.

Eu digo._ Ele é todo seu. Eu não tenho intenção de sair com ele. Saio andado direção a ele . Me aproximo eu digo.

_ Sim senhor.

Ele se aproxima de mim e diz. _ Voce acha não percebi, ele mandou eu ficar longe de você? Momento ele disse era namorada dele?. Acho você foi pega de supressa a ver sua reação ondem Amu.

_ Não adianta continuar essa farsa.

_ Se você quiser podemos ir ao cinema domingo? O que acha?.

_ "Fala sério? Ele vai mesmo continuar dando em cima de mim? Mesmo Ikuto disse nós éramos namorados".

_ não desculpe. Eu trabalho no domingo. Eu digo negar o convide dele.

_ Podemos ir no sábado.

_ Desculpe não tenho intenção nem uma de sair com você.

_"Eu quero saber ele está tanto interessado em mim? A outra garotas na escola muito mais bonita que eu". Eu tomo coragem pergunta-lo .

_ Porque está tão interessado em sair comigo?.

Não consigo decifra sua expressão facial. Ele apenas limpar a garganta e diz._ Amu será podemos conversa sobre esse assunto pessoas estivemos a sós ?.

_ Tudo bem, eu digo lhe dando de ombro .

_ Por favor de preferência estivemos outro lugar aqui na escola não lugar para o que tenho dizer.

_" Eu não do a mínima isso mudaria minha vida o que ele tem dizer".

_ Bom é melhor você ir se arruma antes comesse sua próxima aula. E também por favor pense bem sobre convite .

_" Ele ultimamente anda agindo estranho comigo, dês daquela vez eu negai sair com ele. Parece cada vês mais rejeito ele corre trais de mim".

_" Isso parece ter uma maldição está sobre meus pés ".

Eu volto ao vestiário escuto as garotas fofocando uma delas se aproxima de mi e pergunta.

_ Amu você aceitou convite do professor? Então?.

_" Saco elas são chatas". Eu apenas desvio olhas apenas respondo a pergunta dela.

_Não . ele é todinho de vocês meninas. Eu digo

_ Ah! Porque você não aceitou? Sair com professor daquele super. gato!.

_ Eu não tenho interesse dele. Eu digo.

_ Por acaso Amu tem namorado? .

_" Eu posso dizer isso a elas mm". Eu penso usar as palavras certas . _ Não exatamente . Estou interessada em alguém estamos saindo.

_ Que legal? Como ele é? Quantos anos ele tem?.

_" La vem as perguntas chatas aleatórias eu vou ter responder acabar com curiosidade delas".

_ se eu não me engado 26 anos . ele tem.

_ Ah ? Não e muito velho não?.

_ Para mim não .

_ Pelo menos ele deve ser bonito não e Amu?.

_ Bom, ele é bonito.

_ E o que ele faz?.

_ Bom ele é policial ,investigador .

_! OH!. Escuto elas suspiras acho elas tentado imaginar que tipo homem o Ikuto é.

_ Vocês então saindo a quando tempo?.

_Apenas duas semanas .

_ Ne! Voce tem uma foto dele ? Nós mostra?.

_" Começo ficar irritada com as perguntas delas, não posso dizer isso a elas".

_ Não tenho .

Elas começaram a fazer farias pergunta sobre nosso relacionamento , elas começam realmente não param. Por fim o período escolar acaba estou indo embora turma com Davi então me fazendo companhia ate avenida principal . Um homem vestido todo de preto armado aparece nossa frente anunciando assalto mando nós entregarem nosso celulares . Nós entregamos ele vai embora.

O susto já havia passado , era grande aperto no coração . por sorte eu penso antes de sair de casa acabei deixado meu celular principal em casa . Apenas acabei trazendo o venho .

_ O que vamos fazer?. Um dos meninos diz.

_Melhor irmos a delegacia a por aqui por perto. Fazer uma ocorrência. Diz Davi

_ querendo ou não foi 7 celular furtados. Quem sabem os policial não acabam encontrado ladrão?.

_ E você Amu vem conosco? . perguntou Davi.

_ Eu não vai ficar muito tarde eu voltar para casa . Apenas levou meu celular simples meu celular principal ficou em casa.

_ Vem com a gente depois te levo em casa de bicicleta. Diz Davi.

_ Tudo bem. Eu digo . Davi sobe na bicicleta de pé eu subisse eu me sento no parte da frente assim outro meninos sobem suas bicicletas vamos direção mais próximo departamento. Chegamos falamos com policial estava no balcão . ele manda nós esperamos sentado já delegado está nesse momento ocupado . Nos setes estamos sentado um em pé . A porta estamos nossa frente se abre saindo de dentro uma mulher chorando um homem . Por incrível que pareça trais dele reconheço homem . Ele olha para meio que assustado Ikuto se aproxima de nós e diz.

_Amu? Tudo bem com você?.

_ Eu estava tentado te ligar dês da tarde?.

_ Pensei seriamente algo aconteceu algo a você?.

_ Ikuto não estou entendendo o que aconteceu?.

_ Amu você conhece esse homem , diz Davi ao meu lado.

_ Sim. Eu respondo.

_ O que está fazendo aqui Amu esse horário?

_ Eu meus amigos estávamos saindo da escola. Fomos assaltados levam todos nosso celulares. Eu digo.

_ Amu Voce recebei alguma mensagem?. Essa tarde?.

_ Mensagem ? Não porque?.

_ Será podemos conversa em particular?. Sobre o caso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Você faria amor comigo?**

De todas as formas Ikuto parecia estar preocupado com algo .Eu me levanto onde estava sentado . Davi olha para mim e diz. _ Vai lá deve ser algo importante vamos espera aqui. Assim termina de relatar ocorrência de furto nossos celulares. Eu balanço minha cabaça um sinal de sim. Sigo em silencio Ikuto entramos em uma sala trais de mim ele fecha a porta.

_ Melhor se sentar Amu.

Olho direção cadeira a frente mesa por momento me sinto mal por estar em lugar como esse. Ando direção cadeira a puxo e sento, logo seguida ele senta outra cadeira estava outro lado da mesa .

_ desculpe por você vim ao lugar como esse. Ele diz

_ Tudo bem. eu digo.

_ Estava tentado entra contado com você essa tarde. Infelizmente seu celular só caia caixa postal . Isso me deixo muito preocupado.

_ Eu não levei meu celular para escola. O deixei em casa . Hoje estava receber uma ligação meu pai , por isso acabei levando o celular tenho radio . Mais infelizmente saindo da escola fomos assaltados. Então viemos fazer boletim ocorrência. Eu digo.

_ Quando celulares levaram ?.

_ Com o meu sete celulares .

_ Amu essa trade você recebeu alguma mensagens ameaçadora ?.

_ Eu saiba não . Passei o dia todo fora de casa, só mantive celular a radio comigo. Não sabia que horas meu pai me ligaria .

_ Menos mal. Se por acaso você receba alguma mensagem entre contado comigo imediatamente.

_ Porque essa tarde . Amiga da aluna do período da tarde que estar desaparecida ela recebeu uma mensagem dizendo alguém estava sua amiga . ela era estar no local tão horário ir sozinha ela queria ter sua amiga de volta.

_ Seus pais disse ela saio de casa não disse na onde iria . Mais ela acabou deixado o celular em casa . seus pais estavam preocupado com a filha ela não ter chegado em casa essa hora. Ele vieram dar queija desaparecimento , deixaram celular dela conosco para podemos analisar mais caso a fundo.

_ Então está querendo me dizer a mensagem foi isca para atrair outra aluna ?. Eu pergunto.

_ provavelmente sim . Por isso fiquei preocupado essa tarde você não atente minhas ligações .

_ Mais será isso tem a ver desaparecimento da Layla? . Eu digo.

_ Provavelmente sim. Ultimamente ando desaparecendo muitas alunas sua escola. Anos passado sumirem suas alunas período da amanha outra da tarde. Infelizmente encontramos uma morta na cidade vizinha . No começo achamos era apenas caso de alunas estavam fugido de casa , tudo indica então sequestrado garotas jovem para vende-las .

_ Isso não faz sentido por que seria apenas minhas escola? .Eu pergunto estava ficado confusa .

_ Não é apenas sua escola Amu. A mais duas envolvidos escândalos garotas desaparecidas nesta região.

_ É melhor toma cuidado Amu evitar andar por ai sozinha a noite.

_ Eu tomarei .

_melhor ir agora. Por favor qualquer coisa acontecer você me avisa.

_ Sim eu avisarei sim.

Ele se levanta da cadeira se aproxima de mi passa sua mão sobre meus cabelos. _ Se quiser posso te levar para aqui meia hora.

_ Não tudo bem. Você deve estar ocupado. Eu posso ir sozinha.

Eu me levanto da cadeira . _ Os meninos vão me acompanhar até avenida principal de pois disso eu posso ir andado até em casa apenas 15 minutos andado.

_ Tome cuidado.

Nós dois seguimos direção a porta ele abre para mim eu saio , Os meninos estavam não estavam mais na sala de espera.

_ O delegado deve estar pegando depoimento deles . Melhor você espera aqui Amu por ele.

_ Sim. De pois alguns minutos os meninos sai dentro da sala , em seguida o delegado manda eu entra recolher meu depoimento perguntado como era altura do criminoso , como ele estava . Eu consegui percebe ele havia algum tipo de tatuagem etc. De pois alguns minutos o delegado me libera . Eu saio vejo os meninos me esperado nós saímos eles pegam a bicicleta ,eu vejo carro encostado viatura uma policial muito bonita saindo do carro indo certa direção dizendo algo.

_ Eu pensei você Ikuto havia parado essa mania de fumar .

_"Ikuto? Ela acabou de dizer? ". Olho discretamente mulher seguindo direção Ikuto estava encostado na parede com cigarro na mãos , eu estava os meninos pegarem sua bicicletas. Em silencio eu apenas observava os dois.

_ Tem para essa mania de fuma anda muito estressado, isso vai te fazer mal futuramente. Ela se aproxima dele retira o cigarro da mão dele . _" Eu realmente não imagina ele fumava".

Ele fica sem graça passa leva mão sobre a nuca. _ Você me pegou no flagra de novo. Desculpe andei preocupado hoje. Eu escuto ele dizendo.

_ Não vai me dizer garota você está saindo ela tendeu um bunda pé ?. Você tem sair de verdade arruma namorada, você não pode viver sozinho assim para sempre Ikuto. Eu escuto ela dizendo , acho ela está referindo a mim . Baixo minha cabeça escuto Davi me chamando.

_ Amu vamos eu te levo até em casa. Eu abalanço minha cabeça ando direção Davi , antes subir na bicicleta do Davi olho direção para eles , vejo Ikuto me olhado ignorado completamente policial estava sua frente.

_ Amu aconteceu alguma coisa? . Davi me pergunta.

_ Não vamos. Eu digo antes de subir na bicicleta . Então vejo Ikuto acenado para mim . eu sorrio aceno de volta. Davi me olha e pergunta.

_ Por acaso vocês se conhecem ?. Ele começa a pedalar seguindo outros meninos.

_ Ah sim. Eu digo.

_ Ele parecia estar preocupado com você. Por acaso vocês são parentes Amu?

_ Não.

_. Aquele dois ficam bem juntos você não acha? Pela força ela ágio naturalmente na frente tirando o cigarro da boca dele.

Escuto Davi dizendo essa coisas , de alguma forma sinto meu coração doer . Começo pensar os dois pode tem suposto caso.

_ Acha os dois estão juntos?.

_ Hum.. supostamente sim. Quem não resistiria uma mulher daquela.

Sem me dar conta eu digo voz baixa tristemente. _ Acho foi uma idiota, pensar por um momento eu poderia aceitar o pedido dele.

Davi freia bicicleta. _ Oque? Você está saindo com aquele homem mais venho?

Apenas balanço minha cabeça uma forma de si. _ Acho eu não boa suficiente ser namorada dele .

_. Desculpe eu não sabia você estavam saindo, se não diria essa coisas.

_ Não tudo. Você disse a verdade. Aquela policial deve gostar dele.

_ Não diga isso Amu. Você e bonita tem suas qualidades, se ele fez alguma posposta você não aceita. Realmente gosta dele.

_ Eu não ser enganada novamente por um homem. De pois ser usada jogada fora.

Davi volta a pedalar. _ você não deveria pensar dessa forma nem todo homem agir assim.

_ se ele pediu em namoro você deveria aceitá-lo . Homem quer relacionamento envolve sexo. Se garota não der no primeiro encontro, nós não convidaremos mais essa garota. Mesmo tenha relação sexual com nós homem de pois apenas ignoramos suas ligações.

_ Davi é porco. Eu digo. Ele ri

_ E verdade, e assim nós homem pensamos , esta ai diferença entre quere relação sexo . relacionamento sério. Vocês tiveram encontro ele não tentou nada, significa quer algo sério com você . Você realmente tivesse transado no começo de pois ele ignora-se por completo isso significaria apenas queria te usar.

_ Não deixe simples policial você acabou ver lado dele , deixe isso de abale . A muito diferença ter relações colegas de trabalho .

_" Em parte Davi disse e verdade, e assim os homem pensam ter relacionamento parte ambos sentirem prazer e completamente diferente forma ele agi comigo, demostra tempo todo estar preocupado comigo ." Sorrio pensado o que Davi havia medito poderia ser a verdade.

Chegamos na avenida principal nós dois se despedimos dos meninos , então Davi me pergunta qual rua ele deveria tomar até me levar em casa. Eu mostro ele. Ele volta pedalar. Menos de oito minuto ele para bicicleta frente à minha casa, eu desço peço muito obrigado ele ter me trazido em casa.

_ Obrigado Davi. Desculpa por fazer hoje chegar em casa mais tarde.

_ Não se preocupe Amu. Já mais deixaria você vim para casa sozinha a pé mais essa hora. Bom eu vou indo até amanhã.

_ Até amanhã. Ele volta pedalar e diz. _ Pense bem no assunto!.

_ Tá! Eu grito . _" Ele estava referindo meu relacionamento com Ikuto. Davi e garoto legal".

Pego minha chave retiro da bolsa entro em casa escuto telefone de casa tocar eu corre para atender , era meu pai estava preocupado comigo eu digo o que aconteceu , ele mando ligar operadora e manda cancelar número pedir outro , converso com mais um pouco por fim eu me despeço dele.

_ Eu estou cansada. Vou para meu quarto jogo bolsa em qualquer lugar pega uma roupa qualquer vou um banho quente , saio volto para meu quarto por fim pego meu celular estava dentro do guarda-roupa . o ligo começo ver as mensagens havia recebido pelo aplicativo , como varias mensagem da Rima, ligações do Ikuto do meu pai.

Quando acabo me lembrado o que Ikuto havia me dito sobre a mensagem , vou na sns vejo mensagens operadora sempre me mandado ofertas raro ler essas mensagem chegam até me irritar em certo ponto, uma mensagens número não identificado aparece meu celular . Eu engulo seco decido abri mensagem para ler. Fato não surpreendeu era mensagem ameaçadora dizendo deveria estar em tal local tal hora se queria ter a minha amiga de volta . piora e algo não gostaria ter visto uma imagem da Layla ela estava amarrada suas mãos pendurada pelos braços estava semi nua, percebo suas pernas muito machucadas , só de imaginar coisas pior começo ter náusea minha vista começa ficar embasada , eu não posso ver esse tipo coisa começo passar mal tenho estomago muito fraco , começo passar mal até ouvir as pessoas falado sobre efeito operação como e feito certo cortes no corpo da pessoas , isso tudo começa me fazer mal só de ouvir . Eu jogo celular na cama deixo de lado tentado recupera folego , já minha preção estava baixado . começo sentir melhor termino de ler mensagem dizendo se não comparece-se eles iria mata-la. Me lembro o que Ikuto havia me dito isso poderia ser truque deles atrair mais vitimas para sequestra-las . Eu deveria mostra isso a ele. Não quero preocupa-lo , já esse truque não funcionou comigo, por simples motivo eu não com meu celular ter passo dia outro celular , já esperava ligação meu pai.

De fato isso me salvou. Já horário marcado era hoje . Essa hora estava indo para escola. Uma ideia me veio na mente copio a mensagem por completo envio uma cópia para meu e-mail. Não posso alarma meus pais, já eles não estão em casa . Se disso acontecer na situação eles então as coisas são piora. Eu tenho de manter escondido isso deles. Começo me pergunta eles conseguiram meu número provavelmente eles estão celular da Layla. Também devem estra outras duas meninas.

Mando mensagens para Ikuto avisado estava em casa. Eu pareço uma idiota fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Eu jogo meu celular de canto levando da cama apago a luz do quarto me deito na cama. Escuto meu celular tocando avisado acabei receber uma mensagem. Pego meu celular meio .

 **Ikuto On.**

Agora estou aliviado em casar você está em casa.

 **Ikuto Off.**

Eu bufo acabo ler mensagem dele . Esperava algo mais dele. Eu escrevo dizendo fiquei surpresa em saber ele fumava então eu envio mensagem para ele. Eu queria conversa com ele. Ele me responde .

Ikuto On.

Desculpe foi patético da minha parte, eu não queria você tivesse visto isso. Eu realmente não tenho mania de fumar com frequência , estou muito estressado as vesse acabo fumando.

 **Ikuto Off.**

_" Ele não me pretendia me contar que fumava. Em parte fico chateada , eu queria saber sobre ele ". Eu mando mensagem a ele dizendo fiquei chateada por não saber disso e também escrevo ele a policial fazia um belo par juntos mando um cara emotico fazendo bico o envio . em certa parte eu estava com ciúmes . Ele me responde.

 **Ikuto On.**

Por acaso estás com ciúmes ?. Dever-me trabalhando colega de trabalho?.

Vou levar inconsideração seu ciúmes uma forma positiva . E sinal de vitória.

Não se preocupe princesa meu coração só pertence a você a mais ninguém.

 **Ikuto Off.**

Termino de ler sua mensagem fico envergonhada , tão decido provoca-lo pouco , escrevo massagens dizendo a ele apenas o coração? . o envio . a fundo minha cabeça do travesseiro eu estar sento atrevida nesse momento.

Então escuto novamente celular tocando abro mensagem começo a ler.

 **Ikuto On.**

_Sim meu coração e todo seu. Se você estiver com segundas intenções, Eu sou todo seu de alma e corpo . .

 **Ikuto Off.**

Eu estou ficado louca , eu comecei provocá-lo ele revistou contra ataque . decido mudar de assunto , eu digo não queria se revirando esse tipo de coisa então pergunto ele está trabalhado já está em casa . Ele me responde . dizendo estava em casa .

Eu começo ficar pensativa será ele estava mesmo em casa?. Envio mensagem dizendo ele realmente estava em casa. Essa mensagem acabei envia parece duvidosa eu estou duvido da palavra dele. Ele vai pensar estou louca.

Por fim sua ele responde abro ler mensagens fico supressas ele havia me enviado uma foto dele. Ele estava sentado em uma cama casal sem blusa seus cabelos estavam bagunçados úmidos , parecia acabo de sair do banho , percebo do em cima da cama estava notebook. O que me manchou atenção foi seus músculos amostra . Eu não consegui para de olhar a foto .

_Ele quer me provocar! Me mostrado ele realmente estar em casa.

_Ah! Eu não consigo para de olhar para foto . Estou achar eu sou pervertida . respiro fundo envio outra mensagens pedido para ele para de provocar .Massagens ele me envia ele rir , dar boa noite , eu dormisse com anjos . Eu envio mensagem desejado o mesmo . deixo meu celular de canto , eu não vou conta a ele sobre mensagem eu havia recebido não agora. Me firo na cama tentar dormi não consigo para de imaginar ele de pois de vê-lo essa foto. Imagino como seria estar lado desse homem esse momento deitado juntos ?. Eu queria poder estar seus braços agora mesmo .

_ Idiota idiota idiota ! digo a mim mesma . Percebendo estou me apaixonado por ele . Eu tento dormi. No dia seguinte de amanhã recebo uma ligação da minha tia aviso que minha estava passado mal, ela pediu se eu poderia acompanha-la ao hospital ; eu digo que sim me arrumo ando mais rápido possível para casa da minha tia , ao chegar la ela manda eu ficar com minha avó ela chamava o taxis . Des, pois, alguns minutos chegamos no hospital minha avó e atendida as presas. Eu fico mais tempo no hospital com minha tia. De pois volto para casa me arruma ir à escola. Pego tudo que pegar vou para escola lembrado terei hoje prova de matemática em dubla com Davi. Espero que ele não falte hoje , ele vai ser minha salvação. Finamente chego na escola vejo Davi .

_ Esta preparada para prova . ele diz.

_ Mais ou menos . eu digo.

_ Fica tranquila, tu não souber te ajudo .

_ Hoje vocês meninas vão começa treinar os passo líder torcida . ele diz

Eu digo levantado meus braços para cima pouco animado balançado dizendo. _ Ruru! Nossa eu super. animada.

Ele rir

_Nossa realmente está muito animada. Bom pelo menos faz um esforço para nós ajudar eu os meninos ter animo para ganhar essa competição.

Eu também começo rir ._ Vou tentar não prometo nada. Não vou boa esse tipo de coisas.

_ Deu para ver.

Eu pego meu celular ver as horas . _ Melhor entramos aqui pouco o sinal vai bater.

_ Amu já compro um celular novo ?.

_ Não esse venho. O que me roubaram ontem foi apenas meu rádio. Eu costumo andar com esse mais ondem estava esperado ligação meu pai tive acabar trazendo o rápido.

_Menos mal . diz Davi.

_ Hoje foi ao centro de amanhã comprei celular novo. Amu pode me passar seu numero ?.

_" Eu não gosto ficar passado meu número para outros , Davi pessoa legal não teria problema em passar meu número a ele".

_ Claro.

_ Pode diz eu já marco ele diz sorrindo. Eu digo meu número a ele, ele passa o dele eu marco no celular.

_. Podemos conversa melhor. Qualquer urgência temos contado um do outro. Ele diz

Nos dois entramos subimos para sala de aula, o sinal toca outro alunos começa entra na sala sentarem de pois dois minuto o professor entra de matemática pede nós se arrumamos senta nossas dublas , ele dá a prova , então começas a fazer a prova Davi começa me ajudar exercícios , por fim acabamos a prova. Ele entrega prova voltar a sentar meu lado e diz baixo.

\- Essa vamos nós dar bem. Ele sorri .

_ Eu espero.

O sinal bate vamos próxima aula, sentamos aula começa o direto entra na sala pedido para falar comigo.

_ Por favor Amu. Venha minha sala agora mesmo!.

Todos olham para mim eu tivesse feito algo. Levanto da minha mesa sigo diretor em silencio. ele entra na sala eu logo atrais dele.

_ Por favor Amu você poderia fecha a porta ?.

Eu fecho aporta ele pede eu me senta-se . Eu me aproximo me sento fico em silencio, eu não motivo ter me machado.

_ Amu você sabe eu a chamei ?.

_ Não senhor. Eu digo.

_ O motivo eu chamei aqui. é infelizmente outra aluna sumi-o do período da tarde. O policial já está dando alerta para nós e pais, estamos muito preocupados o que estar acontecendo.

_ Deve vez situação pioro, parece uma dessa alunas recebeu uma mensagem ameaça. Estamos preocupados sua segurança. Mesmo você senta maior de idade eu tento seu problema por ainda estar frequentado a escola. Mais por favor se sabe de algo poderia me contar ?. Os pais dessas garotas estão muito preocupados.

_ Eu realmente não sei de nada diretor. O investigador me aviso sobre suposta mensagem, eu realmente não recebi nada. Juntamente ondem meu celular foi roubado. _" E chato de minha parte mentir assim, não posso alarmas situação como essa".

_. Roubado? Apenas seu celular. E o observo ele levanta sobrancelha severamente e quando olhava para mim.

_Não apenas o meu, e também de alguns meninos estavam comigo na hora de ir embora. Eu digo.

_ Essa tarde os policial vieram a escola no período de amanhã à tarde estão aviso todos os alunos tomarem cuidado, no período na noite um dele vem a escola avisar alunos período da noite. Por favor tome cuidado Amu especialmente você.

_ Bom melhor voltar a sua turma.

Eu me levando me . e digo ._ Obrigado diretor por se preocupar comigo , sim eu tomarei cuidado. Avisarei eu souber de alguma coisa.

_ Eu espero sua colaboração senhorita Amu. Olho ele de canto sua voz era severa.

_ Amu suas notas estão subindo, estou supressos, espero faça mais dou as costas não ligado ele acabou de me dizer . me lembro ele antes de virar diretor era apenas professor normal , me dava aula de biologia no oitavo ano , lembro de muitas vesses ele me chamou atenção na aula dele me humilhado na frente dos outros . Encerro minha mão sobre maçaneta tentado não quere responde-lo . Abro a porta e saio, bato sem olhar quem estava minha frente.

_. Desculpe eu, te vi. Eu digo olhado para mulher uniformizada policial. Eu olho para cima percebo era policial de ondem estava com Ikuto.

_ Desculpa. Eu digo novamente.

_ Tudo bem. Ela diz

_ Ah! Você não é garota estava onde na delegacia ?. Eu desvio olha e digo.

_ Sou eu sim.

_Ah , desculpa por onde, não sabia era você namorada dele.

_"Namorada ela acabou de dizer?"

_ Desculpe eu não sou a namo...

O direto sai da sala dele me interrompendo eu diria dizer.

_ Diretor ?. Soube estava ocupado conversa uma aula , decidir espera por senhor. Diz ela

_ Tudo bem. Já terminei de conversa com a senhorita Amu.

Ele se aproxima de nós , me olha severamente eu desvio olhar.

_ Desculpe por ondem, não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas sua frente. Acho no seu lugar ficaria chateada ouvi aquilo. Por favor tome conta dele por mim. Ela diz sorrindo para mim.

_ Não a o que desculpar. Eu digo a ela.

_ Desculpe tenho que voltar a minha aula. Digo e saio andado escuto.

Eu realmente não esperava ela aqui mais nesse momento. Será ele disse a ela eu era garota estamos saindo? Em outro caso ela não pediria desculpas por ondem. Volto a minha sala de aula. Todos olham para mim algum chega pergunta eu estava encrencada. – Não . Apenas queria saber algumas coisas. Eu digo volto a sentar meu lugar. Fico em silencio copiado matéria. De repente o diretor entra na sala de aula de novo avisado nós prestamos atenção. Nesse momento a policial havia visto na secretaria ela entra na sala. Começa sala sobre casos desparecimentos, principalmente nós garotas tomamos cuidado ao voltar para casa evitar de irmos sozinhas. _" Chato ". Ignoro por completo ela dizia olho direção janela ver movimento passa na rua. Por fim ela termina dizer o queria ela sai da sala segui para próxima ao lado. Davi se aproxima de mim e pergunta.

_ Amu. O que diretor queria com você?

_ Nada de mais avisar sobre alunas desaparecidas. Pergunta eu sabia de algo.

_ Ele deve realmente preocupado esses desaparecimentos.

Eu tento não rir sobre acabei escutar . dou apenas sorriso de lado amargo o que vez Davi perceber minha reação.

_ Parece você não gostou acabei de dizer Amu.

_ Ele seria o primeiro agradecer eu desapresse de uma vez por todas. Eu digo

_ Ah! Porque você diz umas coisas dessas.

_ É verdade. Ele não gosta de mim.

_ Porque ele não gostaria de você?

_ Fato e simples. Antes dele ser diretor da escola, eu acabei me envolvendo uma briga com filho dele. Acabei socado o nariz filho dele acabou quebrado nariz dele.

_ Você vez o que! .

_ Quebrei nariz do filho dele. Digo seca novamente.

_ Porque vez uma coisa dessas ?.

_ De pois conto estivemos na próxima aula.

Por fim aula acaba vamos próxima aula educação física descemos para troca de roupa. Saímos do vestiário meninas discutia sobre roupa que deveríamos usa-la para líder torcida , eu não minha opinião sobre isso qualquer coisas elas decidir estar ótimo. O professor mandava alguma meninas jogar queimada outro lado quadra , os meninos espera ordens professor . O Davi se aproxima de mim .

_ Então qual e motivo para senhorita lhe dado soco no nariz filho diretor, chegar o pinto dele odiar . ele rir

_ HAHAHA . Isso muito engraçado ser perseguida pelo diretor não e nada legal.

_ Vocês brigaram na escola ?.

_ Da louco ?! Isso seria loucura. Já poderia dar as caras novamente na escola tivesse feito isso. Eu dei soco nariz estamos casa de jogos gemes. Ele estava se achando de mais querendo passar a mão em mim uma amiga minha. Eu perdi a calma acabei socado o nariz dele frente dos amigos idiotas dele. Ele saio correndo contar para pai dele e diretor, na época era nosso professor de biologia.

_ Ah! Porque vocês estavam local como esse só as duas ?.

_ Qual é duas garotas não pode sair sozinha ? Não se diverti casa de jogos .

_ O que você gosta então de jogar?.

_ Pump-up . sinuca.

_ Não acredito você sabe dança dessas maquinas de dança? E também jogar sinuca.

Ele olha para mim não querendo acreditar acabei de dizer.

_ Sim . principalmente sinuca eu sei jogar. Meu pai tem uma mesa em casa. Ele me ensino a jogar dez era criança.

\- Legal isso e maneiro! E difícil ver garotas jogado bilhar .

Não esperava o professor apoia sua mão sobre meu ombro de Davi. _ Olha só . Amu realmente não sabia você era boa em briga.

_" Droga! Ele ouvi estamos conversado".

_ Já sei motivo do diretor , evitar sobre seu nome nas reunião dos professores , estamos discutido sobre comportamento dos alunos .

Eu olho torto para professor.

_Soca nariz filho realmente foi uma boa escolha .

_ Vocês me dão licença vou indo praticar com as meninas. Saio andado eu não queria entra em detalhes mais com aquele professor por perto .

_ Professor porque diretor não gosta de tocar nome da Amu nas reuniam?

_ Davi não prestou atenção , maioria dos professores da muita atenção a Amu principalmente hora de explicações .

_ Isso já percebi. Principalmente em matemática ela vive pedido explicação para o professor.

_ Vamos dizer Amu tem dificuldade aprendizado em certas matérias, na maioria delas ela tem se enforma muito consegui tira boas notas provas. Ela boa educação artística, ela vãs lindos desenhos , ela boa nós esportes .

_ Eu não entendo. Qual é problema de ter dificuldade algumas matérias.

_ Davi porque você não pergunta diretamente a ela a respeito disso. Amu não tipo de garota gosta de fazer amizade. A cinco anos estou na escola conheço ela apenas viu ter amigos até agora.

Começo praticar com as meninas coreografia. Balançamos nossos corpos para frente para trais mudamos de lugar uma outra. _" Odeio isso ". Penso e quando copiava os movimentos delas, eu estava sem ânimo para isso. Uma delas escolhia uma música seguimos o ritmo . Ela decide musica américa a qual eu não conheço .

_ Algum de vocês sabem da mortal ? pelo menos estrela ?. Pergunto Anna . nos olhava

_ Eu sei . eu digo levando mal. _ sei pouco de ginástica. Já anos eu não pratico .

_ " Além de mi Anna e ginasta profissional." Além de mi mais uma menina levanta a mão .

_ Já sei podemos fazer. Melhora nossa coreografia. Como apenas nove podemos forma trem em curvas.

_ Anna não estou entendo quer dizer. Pergunta uma aluna .

_. Faremos assim uma na frente uma traz, estaremos um lado outra. E quando Amu e karla ficar na ponta, assim começa musica Amu e karla vão dar início tanto estrela para lado eu estarei no meio darei mortal para trais as demais começa a iniciar coreografia.

_ Anna não consigo vamos certas coisas vós consegui.

_ Não precisa. apenas temos começa dar bom início no começo já líder torcida vão escolher as melhores , entre as salas .

A discussão vai ser longa por fim começamos praticar novamente eu outra menina damos salto morta para trais com cuidado voltamos nossa posição balaços os bonsbo esticamos nossa perna dobramos forma sexy enquanto descemos nossas perna esquerda nós viramos mechamos nosso quadril. Todos param ver nossa coreografia. Apenas ignoramos olhares continuamos.

Escutamos assobios vindo dos meninos. Partíamos palma nos firamos para lado cruzado pernas sexy mente andamos devagar, começas nós a joelha no chão apenas uma perna outra mantinha dobrada levantados nosso corpo vagarosamente deslizamos mãos sobre nosso corpo subindo até nossos ombro.

Continuação treinado os passos por fim antes de acabar aula paramos para descasar, uma das meninas me entrega uma garrava de água eu agradeço e pego abro agarrava pego pouco agua.

_Amu por acaso você e Davi então ficado?.

_ Oque?. Eu engulo água fazendo quase me engasgasse.

_ Onde você ouvi-o isso estou ficado com Davi? .

_ Ninguém me disse. Vemos você sempre juntos conversado , fazendo prova junto indo embora juntos.

_ Não estamos juntos. Ele apenas me faz companhia na hora de ir embora, vamos até avenida principal de pois cada um segui seu caminho.

_ Que pena. Pensei vocês estavam ficando juntos. O Davi até ele é bonitinho você não acha Amu?

_Ele e bonito. Mais você por acaso está interessado nele Karla?. Eu pergunto.

_Não. Infelizmente já tenho namorado. Se realmente não tivesse eu agarraria.

_ Você vai no cinema com turma no feriado?

_ Ainda não sei. Davi me aviso. Estou pensado. Eu digo.

_ Bom em falado em Davi ele está vindo nossa direção.

Olho direção vejo Davi segurava bola caminhava nossa direção se aproxima da arquibancada estávamos sentadas.

_Wow... Menina vocês estavam demais. Muito sexy. Diz Davi pontado nossa direção.

_ Amu não sabia consegui dar mortal para trais da aquela forma.

_Não é nada demais. Eu era pequena fazia ginastica olímpica. Ainda sei fazer algumas coisas.

_ Ah? Porque parou? Perguntou Davi.

_ Quebrei o braço , três anos trais , tive que parar e fazer fisioterapia. De pois disso eu perdi interesse por completo em continuar.

_ É pena, você daria uma ótima ginasta.

_Eu apenas praticava por diversão, não leva a sério chegar participar competições.

Novamente o professor se aproxima de nós. _ Bom trabalho meninas estão fazendo Progreso coreografia. Principalmente você Amu pegou nós de supressas. Acabei ouvir das meninas você praticava ginástica.

_" Ela vão bocudas não deixa nada passar". Penso volto a dar a minha atenção na garrava de água bebo novamente.

_ Eu sei porque você sai muito bem nas aulas com cama elástica, seus saltos e giros.

_ Eu que não quero arruma briga com você Amu no futuro, de pois de saber disso. Diz Davi rindo.

_ Eu não tenho força apenas agilidade. Não sou boa em brigas. Eu aprendi apenas exercícios básicos ser usar na dança de salão.

_ Bom chega de babo meninas, vão se arrumar. Davi guarda a bola para mim no armário por favor.

O professor dá a chave para Davi eu karla se levantamos chamamos outras meninas vamos para vestiário eu termino de me arruma pego minhas coisas fico de guarda fora do vestiário já evitar os meninos nós espione resto outras meninas estavam trocando de roupa. Vejo Davi se aproxima sua bicicleta.

_ Vamos indo ? Aqui pouco sinal vai tocar irmos embora. Se quiser eu posso te levar hoje?.

_ Não obrigado Davi.

_ Por acaso aquele cara vem te buscar hoje?.

_ Não. É muito tarde não quero incomoda-lo visto me buscar essa hora. E também não somos namorados oficialmente. Digo vergonhada.

_ Vamos te levo até avenida de bicicleta .

_ obrigado por me acompanhar todos dias.

_ De nada, e caminho mesmo.

Um grupo chama por Davi ele manda eu espera-se por ele um momento ando direção portão estava aperto nós saímos, escuto o professor me chamar.

_ Amu! Amu! Espere por favor!

Olho para trais vejo ele correndo se aproximando de mim. _ As meninas mandaram entregar isso, você esqueceu sua chave no vestiário. Ele me entrega a chave. Eu digo agradecendo. _ Obrigado.

_ Amu toma cuidado ao voltar para casa. Ando muito perigoso sumiço de alunas na região.

_ Eu tomarei cuidado. Eu desvio olhar, não querendo mais encara-lo.

_ Amu. Tome cuidado com Davi ele é homem. Você e garota muito inocente não se deve confiar nos meninos mais você estar voltado para casa com ele. Que patético da minha parte, eu preferi ver você com aquele cara do que esse moleque seu lado , assim seria derrota de guina. Do que perde você por um moleque qualquer. Ele passa mão dele meus cabelos os deixado bagunçados. _ Bom te vejo na sexta-feira. Parabéns você foi incrível treinado líder torcida. Estava muito animada hoje e bom te ver assim.

_ Tchau Amu tome cuidado.

_ " Eu me pergunto no que deu nele?. Estar agindo dessa forma? Ele acabou de me elogiar ?.É de suspeitar do comportamento dele . Acabou de ser gentil comigo, e não se aproveito nem um momento, muito menos na aula dele". Ele se afasta de mim . Eu continuo esperado Davi irmos embora, ele volta começamos a andar até avenida principal.

_ Amu.

_ Sim?

_ O professor hoje de educação física me disse algo, eu deveria pergunta para você pessoalmente.

_ O que exatamente? Ele te mando você pergunta para mim? Digo momento confusa.

_ Ele me disse você é especial? Por isso tem muita dificuldade algumas matérias, ele me disse ótimas certas matérias como educação artística, me disse seus desenhos você faz não incrível. Os professores tem de ter atenção maior em você na hora explicar matérias.

_ Por acaso tem algum problema Amu?

_ Então professor te disse isso foi?.

_ Sim.

_" Eu não tentando passou na cabeça da aquele professor conta isso ao aluno novo? Eu querendo esconder isso de todos, quero agir como uma aluna normal".

_ Eu não tenho problema, Davi apenas tenho dificuldade aprendizado algumas matérias.

_ Isso tem a ver relação ter repedido de ano?

_ Bem ? Meio que sim. Também não. Tive de desistir da escola por um tempo quebrei meu braço direito fazer fisioterapia.

_ hum... será eu posso saber qual é seu problema?

_ Dislexia. Eu digo baixo cabeça.

_ Dislexia? Dificuldade aprendizado ler a escrever? Não é isso mesmo.

_ Isso. Vai além disso em certas coisas.

_ Você não a o que se preocupar isso é normal o tempo você aprende.

_ Sim . Mesmo assim troco muito palavras ao escrever tenho muita dificuldade linguagem principalmente na escrita, eu foi mesmo aprender a ler estava na quinta série. Escuto voz familiar me chamando subia rua com Davi.

_ Amu!.

Eu olho direção vem a voz vejo uma mulher alta cabelos arrumados com bebe no colo, a reconheço . _ MANA!. Eu corro direção abraço ela com cuidado por causa bebe estava no seu calo a beijo no rosto.

_ Como está Amu?.

_ Eu to bem .

_ Como estão as coisas em casa ?.

Balanço minha cabeça forma negativa. _ As coisas estão piorando.

_ Mãe não toma jeito mesmo. Não se preocupe com ela Amu. Você não deve ouvir as coisas ela diz. Quando não sentir bem a minha casa.

_ Sim . Será eu posso pegar ela pouco?. Diz reverendo menina estava seu colo.

_ Claro. Ela passa menina para meus braços. _ Oh! Como ela cresceu. Olho para menina faço uma cara engraçada ela sorri. Eu converso com ela pouco. _ Yumi! Olha para tia tia. Menina sorri a ponta direção a minha irmã . _ Quem é garoto esta seu lado ? Por acaso ele seu namorado?.

_ Não . Apenas amigos de escola. vamos embora junto ele me acompanha até avenida.

_ Mana na onde você está indo assim toda arrumada a essa hora ?. Digo olhando para minha irmã , usava blusa branca esbelta , uma saia vermelha vai até meio das coxas, seus cabelos estas soltos e lisos como de costume, ela usava batom avermelhado.

_ Eu to saindo para trabalhar.

_ A essa hora ? Não me diga está trabalhando na aquele lugar?.

_ Sim. Tenho que sustentar Yumi agora.

_ Mais o pai dela?. Ele não te ajuda?.

Ela dá um riso deboche . _ Ele nem quer saber de mim muito menos da Yumi. Ele não quer pagar a benção dela.

_ Mais se você vai trabalhar agora vai ficar com ela?.

_ Vou deixa com uma amiga minha.

_ Se quiser eu posso ficar com ela Ana?.

_ Não , vai para casa . Se não pai e mãe vão ficar bravos com você, principalmente mamãe por estar comigo.

_ Eu não terei problemas , ele não então em casa . O pai voltou viajar como caminhoneiro , a mãe da na casa nosso avós e Rafael viajou a trabalho, eu estou sozinha em casa dias semanas.

_ Já estar trade vai para casa Amu. Também não quero você voltado para casa sozinha na madrugada andado sozinha pelas ruas . Como está seu braço ?.

_ Melhor mana.

_ Que bom você também voltou a estudar . Melhor você ir . Qualquer coisa que acontecer em casa não resista venha para minha casa me ouviu Amu?.

_ Sim.

_ A ! Amu mais uma coisa. Por acaso você estar saindo com alguém?

_ Porque Mana?.

_Sábado aquele amigo meu o Luca disse que vi-o na praia com homem que vocês dois estavam andado de mãos dadas se beijando na beira mar. A algo você queira me contar?

_"Droga eu não queria dar essa notícia para ela, não tenho certeza se vai dar certo nosso relacionamento. ". _ Bom. Estou saindo com alguém. Não tenho certeza se vai dar certo entre nós. Apesar ele ter me pedido em namoro. O problema não e isso tenho medo da mamãe o que ela pode realmente fazer.

_ Me escuta Amu, se você gosta dele corra trais do seus sonhos. Não liga para mamãe eu já te disse isso . Essa pessoa você está saindo ele e bom para você ?.

_ Sim. Ele bom homem para mim. Ele já até me salvou duas vesse eu corria perigo. Baixo minha cabeça vergonhada.

_ Será eu posso saber quando anos ele tem o que ele faz ?.

_ Bom ele tem 26 anos . Profissão e investigador policial.

_Bom pouco venho para você Amu, isso não importa o que vale seja bom para você. Melhor você indo se não ficar muito trade chegar em casa. Qualquer coisa me liga.

_ Ta. Eu entrego minha sobrinha para minha irmão me despeço dela . me aproximo de Davi me esperava .

_ Desculpe por fazer voce espera.

_ Tudo. Ela sua irmã mais venha ?.

_ Sim.

_ Ruru tenho irmã gostosa.

_ Nojento . Para de babar pela minha irmã, ela já tem 29 anos ela já iria olhar para voce.

_ Quem disse eu do interessado sua irmã ?. Tudo bem eu gosto mulheres mais velhas . Ela é muito velha para mim. Achei sua irmã muito sexy para idade dela.

_ O que dá querendo dizer com isso? Eu não bonita em comparação a ela?. Eu cruzo os braços faço uma careta feia.

_ Não disse isso, Voce é muito bonita . Vocês duas não se parecem nada .

_ Isso porque somo irmã por parte de mãe .

_ Então voce filha única por tarde seus pais?.

_ Sim. Tenho outro irmão mais venho eu só casula. Eles meus irmão de sangue parte de mãe mesmo. Eu do sorriso bobo.

_Entendo.

Conversamos até chegar na avenida principal eu me despeço dele começo segui meu caminho para casa , por algum motivo começo sentir dor no peito mal pressentimento , cada vez me aproxima de casa parecia eu piorava._" Não gosto disso sinto algo ruim vai acontecer". Coloco mão sobre meu peito esquerdo , para no meio do caminho respiro fundo. Ligo meu celular coloco fone de ouvi começo escutar musica me distrair pouco não pensar certas coisas. Por alguma razão não consigo nem me concentra na musica estava ouvido. Ao chegar em casa desligou o meu celular, antes de retira chaves do meu bolso para abri o portão, comecei a sentir mal de alguma forma, coloco mão no coração sinto meu coração começa acelera. Tento me calmar respeito fundo. Por momento penso meu preção esta baixado. Tento respira novamente controlar respiração me sento no meio da calçada. Retiro meu celular do bolso, o pego desbloqueio para ver que horas são, 00:32hrs da noite.

Por algum motivo algo me diz não entre dentro de casa, estou sentido mal pressentimento, se algo fosse me acontecer. Parece ser paranoia minha coisa da minha cabeça, não quero entra. Mais estou sozinha novamente. Meu irmão voltou a trabalhar, está viajando. Eu sei já está muito tarde não quero incomoda-lo com minha idiotice. Continuo sentada na calçada olho novamente meu celular vejo lista de contados, começo deslizar procura número dele. Leio "Ikuto".. Me pergunto será eu deveria ligar para ele? Ele achar estou louca. Ele pode pensar estou arrumando alguma desculpa para vê-lo .Não quero entra dentro de casa. De alguma forma estou com medo de entra. Não tenho mais ninguém eu possa ligar pedi ficar comigo. Minha tia está no hospital com minha avó, a Rima foi passar semana no sul seus pais, minha mãe está na casa meus avós. Não tenho mais ninguém eu conheça que eu possa confiar. Me pergunto novamente eu deveria ligar para ele ou não, já é muito trade. Eu não posso passar a noite toda no meio da rua. Sem perceber acabo discando para ele. Escuto o telefone tocar, assustada eu desligo. Arrepio percorre pelo meu corpo de medo novamente. _"Ele vai pensar estou louca". Escuto meu telefone tocar novamente o vejo era ele retornando à ligação. Sinto minha mão tremer então eu atento ligação e digo não parecer estou nervosa.

_ Alo?

_ Amu? Você me ligou aconteceu algo?

_ Não aconteceu nada, desculpa! Eu acabei discando seu número sem quere. Eu digo sem perceber estou quase chorando, escuto ele do outro lado linha em silencio, escuto sua voz.

_ O que ouve? Sua voz está estranha, porque está chorando?

_ Eu.. Eu... Não quero dizerem a ele eu não quero entra dentro de casa, ficar sozinha.

_Na verdade eu não sei. Desculpe Ikuto. Não sei está acontecendo comigo. Estou sentido mal não quero entra dentro de casa , estou sentido mal pressentimento. Termino de dizer limpo minha garganta eu estava preste a chora. Eles se mantem em silencio outro lado linha. Acho melhor dizer a ele, não se preocupar comigo, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

_ Iku..eu. Eu iria dizer ele me corta e me diz.

_Fique na onde estar, estou indo buscar você. Ele desligar. Eu me mantenho imóvel literalmente paralisada continuo sentada na calçada, sem importa entra dentro de casa. Olho direção portão da minha casa, o encaro por algum motivo. Me mantenho sentada se passar alguns minutos cerca de 15 minutos, escuto carro para em frente minha casa, de pois buzina, me levanto, vejo a porta do carro abrindo Ikuto sai do carro se aproxima de mim. Escuto ele dizendo.

\- O que está fazendo aqui fora? Essa hora mais sentada no meio da calçada?

Eu abaixo minha cabeça estava extremante vergonhada. Eu digo. _ Desculpe! Eu não queria ter ligado. Desculpa.

_ Tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar o tempo todo.

_ Porque estava chorando?.

_ Eu..eu.. Não sei. Voltei da escola comecei me sentir mal, por algum motivo não quero entra dentro de casa, estou com medo de algo. Sinto parece alguma coisa vai acontecer se eu entra.

_"Eu pareceu ser completamente uma idiota, para ele agora".

_ Eu parece ser uma idiota, para você, estar sentido medo de algo não aconteceu. Eu digo a ele levanto minha cabeça tento do conter lagrimas estavam prestes a cair.

_Eu não acho você uma idiota. Você deve ter seus motivos não quere entra. Ele se aproxima de mim caricia meus cabelos.

_Vamos! Não podemos ficar parados no meio da rua. Ele diz voz sexual gentileza. Ele segura minha mão começa me levar direção seu carro.

_ Você estar sozinha em casa? Ele me perguntou.

_ Sim . Eu digo. Ele suspira.

Nós entramos dentro do carro ele pediu eu coloquei sinto de segurança eu coloco. Ele da partida começa a dirigir. Eu me mantenho em silencio, eu não queria ficar em casa. De pois alguns minutos chegamos local, ele estaciona o carro frente uma casa. Eu decido pergunta.

_ Na onde estamos?

Ele responde _ Na minha casa.

\- Sua família não vai se incomodar comigo?

_ Não. Eu moro sozinho.

É primeira vez ele me trais em sua casa. Fico vergonhada estar sozinha com ele, sei ele não faria nada comigo. Des daquele dia motel, ficamos juntos ele não se atreveu passar mão em mim, apenas ficamos algumas vesses de pois daquele dia. Ele sai do carro eu em seguida pego minha bolsa acompanho ele, até porta principal da casa, ele abre. Entra liga a luz eu fico parada lado de fora, ele diz eu entra-se, eu entro começo olhar em volta uma sala impecável e limpa. Olho direção hack da sala ao lado vejo fotos. Não consigo repara nos detalhes da foto.

_ Vou buscar algo você de vestir. Ele diz segui o caminho direção corretor. De pois alguns segundo ele volta a fala me entrega par de roupa masculino.

_ Eu sei vai ficar grande em você. É melhor usá-lo passar a noite com roupa da escola. Ele sorri.

_ Obrigado!

_ Você toma um banho ser quiser. Ele me oferece eu aceito. Eu estava usado roupa da escola não era nada confortável usar calça jeans. Eu segui ele entre no quarto ele me diz eu poderia usar o banheiro do quarto dele, eu entro ele me entrega uma toalha . Eu fecho porta trais de mim ligo a ducha jogar água meu quarto reparo bem seu banheiro era suíte que havia até banheira. Termino de toma banho visto a roupa ele havia me arrumado, realmente blusa dele era tão grande mim cobria até minha cintura, visto uma calça tive dobra não arrasta-la no chão. Saio do banheiro vou procura dele. O chamo. _Ikuto!. O vejo sentado no sofá na sala mexendo no notebook. Ele fira para mim e diz.

_ Está com fome? Quer comer algo?.

Eu apenas balaço minha cabeça forma negação ._ Não obrigado.

_ Sente melhor ?

_ Sim . Muito obrigado, desculpe ter de incomodar essa hora. Ele sorri coloca notebook sobre mesa de centro a na sala. Eu percebo seus cabelos úmidos, ele usava blusa branca de manda desabotoada, usava uma calça. Ele se levanta do sofá se aproxima de mim. Ele rir .

_Eu não imagina minha roupa iria tão grande em você.

Eu também ri-o e digo brincado. _ cabe duas de mim na roupa.

_. Desculpa ter atrapalhando deveria estar cansado, mesmo foi me buscar. Por causa minhas idiotiza-se. Eu sei amanhã você ter que ir trabalhar.

_ Já disse você não esquentar cabeça com isso, quando precisar de mim é ligar para mim.

É estranho já ficamos algumas vesses apenas nós beijamos e saímos juntos, não chegamos ter relacionamento serio de sermos namorado. Me sinto confortável estou lado dele. Mal consigo ver ele, ele é homem ocupado estar sempre trabalhado nos casos. Eu sei ele sempre estar tentado avançar relacionamento comigo, eu tenho medo de ser machucada novamente. De pois daquele dia nocauteou grupo de Yuri, eles nunca mais mexeram comigo novamente. Esse dia eu fiquei assustada estar enfrentado cinco homens por cima um armado canivete. Eu posso estar sento boba neste momento por algum motivo quero me entregar este homem, mesmo coloque meu coração risco. Começo escutar barulho de chuva caindo.

_ Chuva? Eu digo olho direção a janela, vejo chuva levemente caindo sobre o chão.

_ Quer ver algum filme? Ele me perguntou sinto ele aproximar leva suas mãos cintura me abraçado por trais.

_ Não. Eu digo. Já é uma hora da manhã. Me firo direção a ele fico na pontas dos pés tomo coragem para beija-lo. Ele preciosa seu corpo ao meu intensificando cada vez mais o beijo. Apenas escuto som da chuva caindo, da respiração dele, se afasta retomar o ar beijar meu pescoço gentiliza. Eu quero sentir o corpo dele ao meu, eu é errado estar sozinha na casa de homem, mais estamos no início relacionamento.

Eu abraço fortemente, querendo me sentir segura seus braços. Ele carecia de meus cabelos sinto sua mão deslizado minhas costas, sinto arrepio percorre entre minhas espinhas. Ele massageia minhas costas. Eu quero aproveitar esse momento estou sozinha com ele , sem ninguém por perto muito menos alguém para nós observar estamos fazendo. Eu sinto confortável tranquila, mesmo estado sozinha com ele sua casa. Ele me pega no colo me leva direção seu quarto, ao entra fecha aporta lhe dando um chute de leve automaticamente fecha trais de si, ele me deita na cama .Sinto meu coração acelera novamente de nervosismos, eu me pergunto será eu deveria fazer isso com ele?. Ele seria meu segundo, coro esse momento estar pensado esse tipo de coisa.

Ele me deita na cama, de pois beija meu rosto acende um abajur ao lado da cama. Apenas iluminava o quarto. Vejo direção guarda-roupa pegando coberta jogando em cima de mim cobri. Ele se deita meu lado me abraça, aproximo meu corpo ao dele. Eu estou imaginado coisas, acho ele não me tocaria sem antes me pedir. A profundo minha cabeça sobre seu peitoral sinto loção seu perfume. E cheiro gostoso que me agrada. Ele começa a massagear minhas costas por ter baixo das cobertas. Ele beija minha nuca. Escuto ele pergunta.

_O grupo de moleques eles voltaram de incomodar novamente?

_ Não. De pois daquele dia , nunca mais eles mexeram comigo.

_ Que bom.

Escuro barulho da chuva caindo, e som agradável de se escutar. Está deitada lado de homem envolvida seus braços, poder sentir seu calor suas caricias, sensação estar sento amada por alguém. Dessa forma como estou me sentido amada estar braços desse homem.

_ Posso pergunta algo? . Eu digo, estou pouco curiosa saber, ele não deve mais relacionamentos sérios.

_ Claro !. Ele diz volta me beijar meus lábios.

_ Posso saber aconteceu, seu antigo relacionamento?

Ele suspira sinto peitoral levantar um momento sua respiração ele volta a cariciar meus cabelos.

_ Um anos trais, antes eu me torna policial, minha noiva estava gravida de seios messes, devido uma confusão entre ela uma grande amiga minha, nós brigamos, ela saio de casa, desse tempo ela sofreu um acidente, um carro bateu na lateral do carro dela. Nisso vida dela correu grandes risco estar gravida, o médico pediu eu fazer uma escolha, a qual eu não me arrependo hoje. Ele pausa antes de dizer, ele parecia estar tenso.

_ Ele pediu escolher entre vida dela nosso filho. Sem pensar duas vesses é claro eu escolhi a vida dela. De pois ela soube, eu preferi a vida dela. Me acusou não quere nosso filho. De pois disso nos separamos.

Me mantenho em silencio quero dizer algo para conforta-lo. _ Mais você não deve culpa, escolher entre ela vida de seus filho. Digo mantenho meu rosto sobre seu peito.

_ Esqueça, já é passado.

_ Você deve escolher justamente aquele moleque para ser seu primeiro?. Por momento tendo não rir , ele estar com ciúmes relação "Yuri". Tive minha primeira relação.

_ Tá com ciúmes? Eu digo.

_ Quem sabe! Não estou preocupado com ele, sei não chance de você voltar com ele. Uma voz cariosa ele diz cariciava minhas costas.

_ Iku. Eu no fundo me enganei relação a ele. Se soube-se intenção ele, eu não teria feito isso com ele. Eu me arrependo profundamente amargamente disso.

_.Porque você se arrependeu?

_Ele nunca me amou apenas me usou. Seu próprio benefício e também... paro um momento penso melhor não dizer uma certa coisa a ele.

_ E o que?

_ Nada! Eu digo tentado muda assunto.

_. Nada não é! Esta mentido para mim de novo Amu.

_ Não quero dizer. É estranho.

_ E entranho para mim te dizer sobre meu antigo relacionamento. Por acaso você não confia em mim?.

_ Eu confio em você. Não sei como posso dizer isso. Fico vergonhada por um momento. Sinto ele beijar minha nuca enviado correntes arrepios percorrem meu corpo.

_humm. Escuto ele hum.. Uma forma esta aguardado minhas responda. Tomo coragem para dizere-lo , lembrado daquela tarde eu Yuri transamos.

_Você sabe deve saber, nós mulher. Queremos sentir algo especial nossa primeira vez. Estou muita vergonha de dizê-lo .

_ Sim eu sei.

_Nesse dia. Ele acabou me machucando. Ele estava tão ansioso ganhar essa mantida aposta. Mesmo dizendo a ele era virgem. Ele não foi cuidadoso comigo. Sentir muita dor, ele nem espero me acostumar com a dor. Lembro desse dia amargamente, ele havia me machucado todas as forma, até mesmo ri-o da minha cara de pois me jogou fora.

Me mantenho em silencio Ikuto para de me cariciar, ele fira em minha direção, começo admira seus olhos era lindo. Ele por um momento me encara. Leva sua mão meu rosto o caricia. Eu tendo de desviar olhar. Ele se aproxima meus lábios me beija docemente. Algo me vem minha mente, sinto dessa vez eu não vou me arrepender, tomo coragem quebrou o beijo. Aprofundo meu rosto sobre peito dele. Então eu digo envergonhada.

_Ikuto, você faria amor comigo?.

Não escuto sua responda o silencio se mantem, ele leva sua mão sobre meu ombro me afastado seu peitoral, tomo coragem encara-lo , seus lindos olhos me fitam . De alguma forma consegui ver sua alma trazes do seus olhos ,uma suas mão volta cariciar meu rosto eu vejo os olhos apreciando o momento sinto seus lábios juntos ao meus .Ele quebra o beijo voltado cariciar meu rosto e diz.

_ Não quero voce faça aquilo não queira. Amu eu gosto de voce não quero feri-la.

Mesmo eu pedido a ele está recusado tocar em mim. Eu quero isso aconteça de verdade. Tomo coragem engulo minha saliva aproximo meu rosto ao dele o beijo de pois digo em vos baixa vergonhada.

_ Eu te Amo! Eu quero seja com voce.

Mesmo não sabendo o que vai acontecer daqui para frente, não sei onde vai me levar, esse sentimento estar fazendo com que eu mude agora mesmo não sou eu mesma. Quero ama-lo, quero ser amada a noite todo por ele. Mesmo meu coração quebre em mil pedaços estou entregado a ele.

Sem retira os dele, ele suspira apoia se braço se levanta leva seu braço lado da minha cabeça me deixado por completo baixo dele, seu rosto aproxima do meu beijando, seu corpo a cima de mim sem pressionar seu corpo ao meu, ele aproxima seus lábios meus ouvidos mordicado levante meu lombo ouvido, voz sexual muito sedutora ele diz sussurrando.

_ Esqueça tudo senti-o , ouviu sua primeira vez esqueça por completo. Vou fazer voce sinta amada cada toque cada caricia.

Eu quero esquecer daquele dia estive com aquele homem. Não quero lembra de nem momento o que vis. Voz de Ikuto provoca enquanto sussurrava meus ouvis, meu corpo se estremece onda de calor me invade meu interior.

Eu vejo meus olhos ele deixar rastro de beijos meu pescoço, seus lábios estavam quentes tocavam contra minha pele. Eu sem meda conta solto suspiro parecendo gemido fraco, seus lábios continuação descendo chegar entre meus seios, levo minha mão sobre minha boca evitar solta-se gemidos estranhos, ele continua descendo os beijos até umbigo sobre blusa , ele se afasta ergue suas costas eu abro meus olhos percebe não sentia mais seu toque. O vejo sorrindo leva sua mão a minha sobre minha boca retira minha da boca a colocado lado cama nossos dedos entrelaçados.

_ Não segure .

_ Isso é estranho. Eu digo vergonhada me referi ao gemido.

_ Apenas relaxe e desfrute

Aceno com minha cabeça forma de sim. Ele leva sua mão meu o queijo o levantado carias meus lábios suavemente seus dedos, ele volta me beijar, e quando nossas mãos então unidas os dedos se mantem entrelaçados. Novamente ele se afasta erguendo suas costas para traz soltado minha mão , ele senta sobre mim mantinha suas pernas se afastada cada lado de mim, em movimento rápido ele retira sua blusa deixado seus músculos por completo a mostra . Ele joga blusa para fora da cama seus músculos se moviam de acordo seus movimentos, eu observo cada detalhe seus músculos por algum motivo gostava estar vendo seu peitoral nú. Eu quero pode-lo tocar seu peito e deslizar minha mão querendo sentir cada curva seu músculos. Meu coração dispara só de pensar desfruta-lo . Eu tocá-lo ele vai pensar sou uma pervertida reluto contra meus pensamentos. Ele segura minha mão a levanta fazendo com que eu toque seu peito sinto toque sua pele se envolvendo meus dedos, percebo e um sinal ele quer eu toque, deslizo meus dedos até seu abdome, me deixado excitada de alguma forma. Ele volta a apoiar seus braços meu redor não deixar seu peso cair sobre mim. Minha mão voluntariamente desliza até suas costas seus músculos se móvel de acordo ele se movia ele volta me beijas uma suas mãos passa levantar minha cabeça ele a segurava cariciar meus cabelos identificando o beijo seus lábios se afastam do meus lábios descem sexualmente meu pescoço ergue minha cabeça para trais aproveitar aquele deliciosa sensação seus beijos me delicadeza ele ergue minha cabeça para frente outra mão me abraça me segurando me levantado com cuidado eu possa ficar sentada sobre a cama. De pois dele me levantar suas mãos vão para cada lado da blusa ele a levanta para retira-la eu levanto os braços envergonhada, ele retirava a blusa a jogando para longe, deixado meus sutiã azul claro a mostra , tentou me esforça não cobri meus seios estavam quase a mostra . Ele sorri . ele segura minhas mão entrelaçados nosso dedos agora me deitado na cama contra seu peso depositava sobre mim na cama. Nós voltamos nós beijando intensamente ele se afasta começa a beijar meu pescoço descendo seus lábios quentes contra minha pele se aproxima meus seios deposita beijos cima meu seio afasto u sutiã sua língua desliza cima meus seios me provocando. Sem ou menos telo dito algo onde ficava fecho do sutiã, ele percebeu levou sua mão fecho do sutiã , que era na frente o abri-o o sutiã caio para cada lado. Sua mão carecia meus seios estavam nú , movimento rápido ele abocanha outro seios, começa chupa-los sua língua brincam bico meu seios. Gemidos sai da minha boca por conta própria, eu ergo meu corpo querendo poder sentir mais daquelas sensações prazerosas que me invadiam, sua boca brincava meus seios outra mão ele ajuda retira meu sutiã por completo o jogando longe , eu volto deitar na cama me aprofundado no por completa no prazer. Ele abocanha outro seio fazendo mesma coisa como anterior leva outra mão massagear outro seio.

_ Iku...

Sim, sua, eu sussurro enquanto meu desejo, quente e pesado, surge através da minha corrente sanguínea, afetando... meu corpo. Minhas terminações nervosas, minha respiração, meu coração está batendo forte, tentado fugir do meu peito.

Escuto barulho gemidos saia pela minha boca soava pelo quarto. Sua boca desliza baixo meu seio sinto ele chupa-lo forte suas vão deslizado meu tronco ele desce seus beijos meu umbigo ali deixado astros de beijos, suas mãos param sobre beira da calça ele começa puxa-la para baixo a retirando eu dobro minhas pernas facilita-lo. Ele termina retira seus olhos me observam cada detalhe meu corpo . Eu levo minhas mãos meus olhos esfregando retirando cabelos cobria meu rosto.

Um momento eu para pensar , eu agradeço ter essa mania a cada três dias me depilar por completo acho feio . Um hora dessa não seria algo agradável para ele se ver. Percebo seu olhar para certo ponto da minha cintura especialmente do lado direito, fico por completa vergonhada ele estra notado pequena tatuagem eu tenho gato. Ele se aproxima tatuagem a beija me provocando seus lábios tocam minha intimidade sobre calcinha. Escuto ele murmura algo . _ Linda.

_" Ele vai fazer isso estou pensado? " Ele provoca novamente beijando intimidade sobe calcinha ele se afasta e sorri. Eu coro. Ele beija minha tatuagem. Se afasta sentado retirando sua calça seu box, deixado seu membro por completo a mostra. _"Meus deus ". Penso tamanho seu membro eretor grande. Começo pensar aquilo estra estar dentro de mim em poucos minutos. Eu não tento pensar. As mãos dele brincam alça da minha calcinha, ele deposita outro beijos intimidade logo de pois começa a puxa-la para baixo a retirando, me deixado por completa nua. Envergonhada levo meu braços cobrindo meus seios a poio a mão outro braço começo esfrega-lo , eu tento desviar olhar , face dele observa detalhamente meu corpo nu ele se inclina sobre afasta minhas pernas para o lado sua boca estra beijando intimidade me faz soltar suspiro abafado sinto boca minha intimidade , ele começa subir seus beijos virilha sobe seus beijos umbigo , sua língua desliza em solta umbigo. Começa a subir cada vez seus beijos meu corpo chegar meus seios o abocanhado novamente, seu membro rosavam intimidade provocando sem ao menos estar dentro de mim. Aprofundo meu corpo na cama meus braços esticados cada lado da cama eu encerro dedos fortemente lenção da cama erguendo meu corpo voluntariamente entregado ao prazer seus deliciosos beijos chupões , meus seios estavam por completo excitados podia sentir meus mamilos registos .Uma suas mãos deslizam sobre minha perna esquerda chegando coxa , sinto arrepio percorre meu corpo sua mão começa me provocar chegar minha intimidade seus dedos brincam lábios inferior intimidade sinto dois seus dedos subindo e descendo meu sexo, e quando sua língua circulava um dos meus mamilos. Seus lábios sobem depositando beijos doces todo meu pescoço, seus dedos subiam desciam intimidade sem me penetrarem, sinto seus lábios me beijando caridosamente.

Eu vejo minhas mãos abraçando suas costas deslizo minhas mãos seus músculos. Ele para de me beijar então sussurra meus ouvidos voz sexual.

_ Linda.. Quero te manter a noite toda envolvida meu braços.

_Quero poder fazer amor com você todos os dias. Quero agora todas as amanhas veja-la em minha cama.

Eu coro me mantenho em silencio não dize-lhe absolutamente nada . Fecho meus olhos o chamo. _ Iku... . Não estava mais aguentado suas caricias meu corpo estremecia por dentro. Eu abro minhas pernas afasta-la mais , ele percebe para de cariciar intimidade , sinto sexo úmido , ele se afasta fica entre minhas pernas sinto seu cabelo rosarem minhas pernas , sua boca começa chupar intimidade sua língua circula meu interior . Ergo meu quadril querendo sentir mais delicioso o prazer que eu estava sentindo era impossível de se explicar em palavras e provavelmente jamais sentiria isso de novo..

Eu levo minha mão sobre cabelo dele rosavam entre minhas pernas movo meu quadril de acordo sua língua . Ele de afasta as sorriso satisfatório , minha respiração estar ofegante tento recupera ar. Ele dobra minhas pernas delicadeza as fasta . eu já imagina estava por vim . Eu me lembro isso doeu na minha primeira vez , não queria sentir essa dor novamente. Eu chamo.

_ Iku..

Fecho meus olhos lembrado daquele dia Yuri me puxou com tudo eu senta-se em cima dele me machucando profundamente. Tento não lembra desse mantenho a calma, as palavras de Ikuto vem meus pensados esqueça tudo ouve sua primeira vez .

Abro olhos vejo Ikuto sorrindo para deposita um beijo meu rosto de outro da minha testa .

_ Não se preocupe. Isso não vai doer . eu asseguro.

Ele tenta me confortar de alguma maneira balanço minha cabeça forma positiva. Ele leva sua uma sua mãos segurando seu membro se aproxima da minha entrada, ele penetra vagorosamente cabeça seu pênis , eu sinto preção meu órgão não sinto dor , ele penetra profundamente sinto membro dentro de mim quentes e pulsado . Ele ergue seu corpo contra meu ele segura minhas mãos nossos dedos volta se entrelaçarem. Sem sair dentro de mim ele espera eu ajuste suas medidas. Ele então beija pescoço gentileza , de pois beija meus lábios então as pouco ele começa se mover dentro de mim cada vez estocando deliciosa sessão prazerosa volta invadir meu útero . Ele começa se mover rapidamente entrado e saindo sem soltar minha mão , escuto gemido roco dele. Ele deve estra apreciando o momento meus gemidos se mistura aos deles. Não aguento dor por minhas pernas se mantem dobradas eu as levando envolvo dobrando na cintura dele . O faz se mover mais rápido dentro de mim sinto lânguidos percorre sexo, mostrado o quando estava molhada. Não aguento ficar nessa posição estava me deixado desconfortável. Ele para de penetra se afasta seu corpo de mim eu aproveito esticar minha pernas estavam começando doer , eu firo lado , ele me abraça por trais carinhosamente depositado beijos selvagem em minha nuca meu pescoço . Eu abro perna afastado pouco para cima e penetra por trás. Gemo loucamente sem para, estar prazer descontrolava , ele amentava velocidade estocando eu pensava não podia ficar melhor o que já estava .

_ Iku... ahh! Iku...

Seu nome eu exclamava. Ele segura meus seios começa massageá-los de acordo ritmo penetrava ele uma suas mão meu intimidade , ele começa estimular meu clitóris seus dedos mesmo tempo penetrava .Meus gemidos eram como música ouvidos dele. Cada vez eu chamava ele me beijava inteiriçava o beijo. Aquela posição estava me levando loucura, eu movo minhas perna para de estimular meu intimidade os dedos segura minha perna a levantado fazendo seu membro penetrasse de uma forma sinto órgão sensível de alguma forma , seu membro moviam cima ali me tocava corpo estremecia todo sensibilidade, ele percebeu estava sensível continuo, ele mudou posição fazendo com que ficasse novamente por de baixo dele sem retira membro dentro de mim , abro minhas pernas ele penetrava. Escuto respiração ficar agitado. Sinto algo dentro de mim explodir, intensamente , Senti os músculos da minha vagina se contraindo e uma corrente de sensações passeando pelo meu útero, essa corrente explodiu e eu gritei , ele afastou meu gemido delicioso beijo , eu havia gozado e também . Ele retira membro dentro mim sinto liquido perro entre minhas pernas. Ikuto se leita meu lado me abraça eu apoio minha cabeça sobre seu peitoral.

Fecho meus olhos escuto ritmo do coração dele bater fortemente. Tento recupere o ar que me voltava , estava com sono queria poder dormi ali mesmo sobre peitoral. Sinto carícia minhas costas .

_ Isso foi... Eu iria dizer-lhe ele me interrompe e diz.

_ Incrível?

_ Sim. E também, você me mostrou como fazer amor de verdade . digo envergonhada.

Ele me puxa mais para cima nosso rosto fiquem próximo. _ Está cansada?.

_ Sim . digo admirava lindos olhos safira. Ele sorri.

_ Normal. Você não está acostumada. O tempo seu corpo se acostuma não sentira mais sono.

_ Por acaso Amu toma algum remédio anticoncepcional ou vacina?

Ele me pergunta algo vem minha mente , nós não se protejamos nem momento , eu foi uma burra esquecer algo assim. Eu balanço minha cabeça forma negação.

_ Bom. Melhor você passar no médico. Caso isso aconteça novamente mesmo use camisinha não estamos protegido 100% .

_ Melhor nós tomamos um banho. Ele diz se levando, levando meu corpo junto. Eu fico sentada na cama pensado o que aconteceria engravida-se . Não dou conta ele estava abrindo gaveta do criado mudo retirado pequena caixa, me dando.

_ Toma melhor você toma agora.

Eu seguro pequena caixa leio. Pílula do dia seguinte. Uso caso urgência, conteúdo uso adulto. Eu abro a caixa destaco comprimido o engulo a seco mesmo. _ Vou buscar pouco de água para você. Ele diz se sai do quarto nu. De pois alguns minutos ele volta entregado copo de água eu bebo para facilitar o remédio desce. Ele pega copo estava em minha mão coloca sobre criado mudo havia do lado da cama. Sem eu espera ele me pega no colo, eu envolvo minhas em volta seu pescoço com medo de cair. Ele leva para banheiro havia dentro seu quarto me coloca com cuidado no chão.

Não havia coisa melhor no momento. Ele abriu-o a torneira água quente enchei-a banheira se encheu em minutos. Logo eu e Ikuto estávamos dentro dela aproveitando o calor da água que relaxava nossos músculos. Ele estava encostado na banheira eu estava sentada no meio das suas pernas com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Acho que eu poderia dormir ali, mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco...

Ele começou a massagear meus ombros enquanto passava o sabonete, eu termino de me saboar coloco sabonete na saboneteira havia do lado banheira para guarda-lo. Eu envolvo sua mão em minha cintura aproximas nossos corpos ainda mais de pois me lhe dando um beijo doce em minha nuca, ele volta posição normal se encostado banheira suas costas.

Eu percebo ele havia deixado uma marca em mim baixo meu seio direito, chupão. Só de lembra sinto aquele arrepio. Escuto ele ligar chuveiro havia lado banheiro ele pega começa a molhar meus cabelos. Ele massa mão tira excesso de água.

_ Não posso dormi cabelo molhado. Eu digo.

Escuto ele rir. _ Não se preocupe com isso . me mantenho em silencio , escuto ele abri algo esparramam shoomppo palma sua mão, que de pois desliza sobre meus cabelos o sabotando estregando.

_ Me sinto uma criança assim . Eu digo fazendo bico. Ele estava lavando meus cabelos.

_hum... eu vou adora cuidar dessa criança o dia todo. Ele sorri. Eu faço bico, faço pouco onda água com palma da mão acerta-lo com pouco água. Ele rir.

Terminamos de tomar banho juntos nós saímos ele me entrega uma toalha secador de cabelo. Começo secar meu cabelos. Ele visita uma roupa trocava o lenço da cama. Eu termino de secar meus cabelos vejo coloca coberta sobre a cama , ele se deita na cama me chama. Eu me aproximo da cama então deito seu lado , ele apagar o abajur iluminava no quarto , me abraça me beija . aprofundo meu corpo sobre seu peito fecho meus olhos , estava muito cansada de pois relação um banho quente senti meu corpo relaxado parecia tinha passado o dia todo trabalhado. Sinto mão dele cariciar meus cabelos, beijado minha cabeça escuto ele dizendo.

_Te amo.

Foi apenas duas palavras ouvi sua boca mais foi suficiente para acreditar na aquelas palavras, realmente lá fundo ele gostava de mim. Me alegro dou sorriso fraco . levando minha cabeça aproximo meus lábios ao dele. Então digo. _ Eu quero , pode-lo amá-lo cadáver mais. Sim apenas me sentia bem estar lado dele estava apaixonado por esse homem .ele deposita beijo meu rosto então poio minha cabeça seu ombro me deitado mantenho olhos fechados, ele continuava me cariciar. No dia seguinte eu acordo, penso foi um sonho, eu não vejo na cama, me levanto da cama vejo ele abrindo porta do quarto. Ele sorri. E diz.

_ dormi bem?.

Eu balanço minha cabeça forma positiva .

_ Eu iria te acorda agora, pelo visto já acordou. Ele se aproxima da cama senta ao meu lado. _ Esta sentido alguma dor?.

_ Não. Eu digo me lembrado da madrugada que passamos juntos.

Me levanto da cama, troco de roupa ele deixo café preparado eu toma-se, conversamos pouco sobre relacionamento , eu decidir aceita-lo meu namorado. Oficialmente estamos namorado. Me alegro em saber tenho namorado alguém eu posso confiar de verdade. Eu possa ama-lo. Eu pego minhas coisas ele me leva para casa de carro, antes eu sai-se do carro ele diz.

_ Quer entre com você? Ver esta tudo bem?

Balanço cabeça forma de sim. Não queria estar sozinha dentro de casa de pois ocorrido ladrão, mais onde cheguei da escola me sentir mau se entra-se dentro de casa algo aconteceria. Eu pego chave do portão nós saímos do carro eu abro o portão ele entra comigo, eu vejo porta da sala aperta . ele manda eu fica trais dele , entramos devagar dentro de casa. Vejo meu pai na cozinha tomando uma cerveja. Eu me assusto , meu pai arregala os olhos ao ver eu com Ikuto eu estava segundo o braço dele. Desse momento meu pai deixa latinha de cerveja cair no chão.

_" ferro". Única coisa eu pode pensar . O que ele vai dizer por me ver com Ikuto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Aviso de morte !**

Meu pai deixo latinha de cerveja cair no chão, me mantenho trais de Ikuto. Eu fico surpresa não esperava meu pai ter chegado em casa . eu Do coragem saio de trais do Ikuto então eu digo.  
_pai ?!.não sabia estava em casa. Quando o senhor chegou?.  
Meu pai pouco surpreso ele cruza o braços finamente ele diz algo.  
_cheguei hoje de amanhã . Do vendo senhorita ando passado a noite fora de casa. Ele levanta sobrancelha me encara.  
Te fato eu havia passado a noite fora ,mais pelo visto eu estar vestido a roupa da escola . Eu engulo seco , me pergunto eu vou explicar a ele estou namorado?.  
_ pai eu ... Eu ...  
Ikuto coloca mão sobre meu ombro ele sorri para mim.  
_ É melhor eu explicar .  
Eu fica paralisada em silêncio, o encaro .  
_ vai se troca .  
Eu balanço minha cabeça forma positivo. Quero ficar ao lado dele escutar meu pai vai dizer. O Ikuto se afasta de mim se aproxima meu pai .  
_bom dia senhor .  
Meu pai se mantém em silencioso o braços cruzado e diz . _ bom dia .  
_ vou ser direto por acaso você meu jovem é namorado da minha filha ?.  
_ se realmente for namorado dela  
Quero que me diga agora mesmo suas intenções a com ela.  
Não esperava essa atitude meu pai . Ele mal deixo o Ikuto dizer algo, estou com medo algo possa acontecer . Eu me mantenho em silêncio apenas observo os dois. Ikuto confirmar com a cabeça.  
_sim senhor . Sou namorado sua filha me chamo Ikuto.  
Meu pai desvia olhar para mim mantinha seus braços cruzado.  
_Amu . Vai troca de roupa. Eu converso com ele.  
_ sim pai .  
Eu saio deixo os dois sozinhos. Vou ao meu quarto troco de roupa guardo minha mochila . eu queria poder toma um banho e principalmente troca de roupa intima. Estou isso dês ondem a noite não e nada legal usado mesma roupa intima de pois relação, eu posso dizer esta molhada. não posso ir toma banho vai dá muito na cara . Meu pai vai perceber, isso se ele não percebeu .  
Então saio do quarto vou direção a cozinha . vejo meu pai conversado com Ikuto . Me aproximo dos dois . Vejo meu pai oferecendo cerveja para o Ikuto ele nega.  
_ não obrigado . tenho ir trabalhar mais tarde estou de carro.  
Me aproxima da pia pego as coisas fazer um café . Estou nervosa meu pai na o dirigiu-se única palavra a mim. O Ikuto se aproxima de mim coloca mão dele sobre minha cabeça.  
_ vai fica tudo bem.  
Eu aceno com minha cabeça . Ele passa sua mão em volta meu ombro .  
_vou indo. Tenho ir trabalhar. Ao sair da escola me espera vou lhe te buscar hoje .  
_ Ikuto está tudo bem ? . Pergunto não sei estou pouco receosa.

Eu aceno com minha cabeça, ele passa sua mão em volta meus ombros.

_Vou indo. Tenho ir trabalhar. Ao sair da escola me espera vou-lhe te buscar hoje.

_Ikuto está tudo bem ?. Eu pergunto de alguma maneira estou meia receosa.

_sim. Vou deixar você conversa com seu pai.  
Ele me solta se aproxima do meu pai eleva mão.  
_muito prazer em conhecer o senhor . Diz Ikuto ao meu pai, meu segura mão dele os dois dão. Um aperto de mão .  
Eu acompanho Ikuto até o portão. Ele se despede de mim me dando um beijo meu rosto, ele entra no carro . Logo seguida entro em casa espera a bronca vou levar. Eu entro vejo meu pai me olhado seriamente.

_ pelo menos avisa for dormi fora seu namorado Amu.  
_ pai ? Você não estar bravo comigo? .  
_ não . Você e maior de idade . já estava na hora de arruma alguém .  
_você contou a sua mãe?  
Balanço a cabeça forma de negativa .  
_não pai.  
_ melhor você se preparada mãe vai surta.  
_ pai ! . Eu posso namora o Ikuto? . Me alegro saber meu pai permitido eu namora.

_ não a problema apenas se cuida . Me avisa for dormi fora de casa.  
_ ele cara bom. Homem mais venho vai te fazer bem. Deu para perceber ele cara tem atitude bom trabalho.  
_dessa vês uma boa escolha .  
Meu pai volta a cozinha eu fico pensado , vou direção meu quarto pego roupas intimas vou toma um banho . Converso com meu pai .  
_vou manda fechar varanda . o seu namorado me aviso o que aconteceu.  
_ porque você não me contou o que aconteceu eu te liguei.  
_achei. Preocupa vocês. Você teria de voltar para casa. Eu sei o senhor anos não sai para viajar.  
_ sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar Amu.

_ Desculpa pai.

_ E sua mãe ? Ela voltou para casa ? .

_ Não . já a duas semanas eu não vejo ela.

_ Ela te ligou alguma vez ?.

_ Não.

_ Sua mãe não tem jeito. Para falar a verdade estou pensado separa da sua mãe de uma vez por todas. Estou pensado em compra outra casa apenas deixa para ela.

_Pai você não dá exagerando ?.

_ Não . tu sabe como sua mãe é. Esse anos todos me cansei viver com ela , ela só sabe pensar em dinheiro mais nada. Ela só trabalha não quer nem saber de vocês . A casa eu vou passar seu nome já estou falado meu advogado.

_ Pai eu não quero nada. A casa é sua.

_ Não é apenas sua Amu. Você é única filha.

_ Mais o Rafael e Ana ?. Eu perguntei.

_ Eles se entendo com pai deles.

Eu tento calamar meu pai , ele estava muito bravo com a mamãe sobre relações deles. Mesmo minha mãe não me dando apoio moral eu tento me manter em pé , com que eu posso. Eu só filha única entre meu pai verdadeiro e minha mãe , meu irmão são apenas parte de mãe. Não me importo considero eles como meus irmãos na verdade, eu só me dou bem com minha irmã Ana Laura, o Rafael vivemos brigando , para piora meu pai não gosta dele , mesmo ter –lo criando dez pequeno. O fato eu meu irmão um dia acabamos brigando feio ele me agredi-o . me machucou . De pois desse dia meu pai começo olhar feio para meu irmão , por ele ter levantado mão para mim. Meu pai nunca levantou mão para me bater já mais. As vesse eu me sinto culpado por tudo, em relação dos meus pais , se eu não tivesse nascido acho vida deles não teria tomado esse rumo . Como minha me disse uma vez meu nascimento foi um erro ela cometeu, ela nunca pensou me ter. Ela trata muito bem meu irmão comparado a mim, ela quase não liga para mim, apenas vive brigando comigo sempre me culpa por tudo o que acontece.

Eu pensei meus pais se amava , não e verdade , o casamento deles foi apenas próprio beneficio para minha mãe. O verdadeiro pai meus irmãos abandono ela com dois eram pequenos, meu pai senti-o pena da minha mãe a conheceu em sua casa, eles eram apenas grande colegas de trabalho. Meu pai ajudou ela criar meus irmãos, um dia os dois tiveram uma caso a parte, foi ai onde tudo começo. Minha mãe descobri-o estava gravida de mim. Eu soube pela minha irmã minha mãe queria aborta –me, meu pai não deixou , ele assumi-o toda responsabilidade . Graças a ele agora eu estou aqui. Ele nunca deixo de cuidar de mim meus irmãos, ele sempre se preocupou e ao contrário da minha mãe. E quando nós estamos servido a ela , nós prestamos mais um de nós toma outro rumo na vida , simplesmente ela fira cara para nos . Foi isso aconteceu com minha irmã. Ela engravidou decêndio sair de casa, por que minha mãe não aceitaria ela dentro de casa , com isso as brigas continuaram frequentemente, de pois disso minha irmã saio de casa , não suporta a mamãe. Elas nunca mais se falaram, minha mãe não gosta eu toco nome minha irmã, ela costuma a dizer nossa irmã morreu . Eu não conto mais nada para minha mãe , tenho medo dela agir comigo da mesma forma ela agir como minha irmã. Apenas escondo os fatos dela. Mais agora não poderei esconder estou namorando homem mais venho, não quero imagina como ela vai agir.

As horas de passam, meu pai estava mais calmo digo a ele aconteceu com avó , ela passou mal estava no hospital internada , ele me diz mais trade iria visita-la .

 **Departamento DP-1895**

Ele era tão esperto, que percebia tudo sem qualquer esforço. Sábia exatamente o que eu achava das coisas que ele tinha dito. Talvez por isso me tenha contado a verdade, toda a história da ex-mulheres.

_ Ela foi minha primeira mulher - Confidenciou. _. É mãe de meus três filhos mais velhos.

Soltou uma risada ao ver a minha expressão.

_ Não, não durmo com ela. E nos damos muito bem. Pago um bom ordenado a ela, mas não pago pensão. É a única esposa a quem não pago pensão.

Evidentemente ele queria que eu perguntasse o porquê. Eu perguntei. Olhava seriamente. Esperava sua resposta.

_Porque m quando escrevi meu primeiro livro e fiquei rico, isso lhe subiu á cabeça. Ficou com inveja por eu ser famoso e ter muita atenção outras mulheres. Ela é que queria a atenção. Então um rapaz moço um dos admiradores da minha obra, passou-lhe uma cantada e ela se deixou levar. Ela acabou se apaixonando por ele. Então ela pediu o divórcio e a metade do dinheiro que eu ganhasse com o livro. Concordei. Ela queria ficar com as crianças, mas não admiti que meus filhos ficassem junto daquele idiota por quem ela estava caída. De modo que lhe propus que, quando casasse com o cara, podia ficar com as crianças.

_ Bom , ele fodeu com ela a mais não poder durante dois anos e gastou todo seu dinheiro. Ela esqueceu os filhos. Virou mocinha de novo. Estava tão ocupada viajando pelo mundo meu dinheiro. Nunca mais teve tempo para as crianças. Quando o dinheiro acabou, ele sumiu. Ela voltou a querer os filhos. Mas , a essa altura, já não tinha mais autoridade, pois os havia abandonado durante dois anos. Armou então uma grande cena, dizendo que não podia viver sem eles. Então eu lhe dei o emprego de editora .

Eu disse , friamente:

_ Talvez essa seja a coisa mais horrível que já ouvi contar.

Os olhos vendes faiscaram um momento. Mas depois ele justificou-se sorridente e pensativo:

_ Imagino que possa parecer isso. Mas ponha-se no meu lugar. Adoro ter meus filhos junto de mim. Por que é que l pai nunca fica com os filhos: Que espécie de bosta é essa? Sabe que os homens nunca se conformam com essa bosta? A mulher se cansa de estar casada, e então os homens perdem os filhos, E os homens ficam calados porque estão desmoralizados. Pois bem , eu não fiquei calado. Fiquei com os filhos e me casei de novo em seguida. E quando essa mulher começou a se meter a besta, também me livrei dela.

Então eu perguntei, com calma:

_ Você sabe está sento acusado gravemente de matar sua atual mulher ?!.E melhor manter a calma antes eu te mande prender. Por desacato autoridade.

_ Desculpe senhor. Eu manterei a calma.

Ikuto termina interrogatória libera um dos suspeitos, um policial vem sua direção entregado documentos.

_ Departamento -045. Acabou de chegar as provas do assassinato menino William.

_ O que aconteceu Ikuto? Parece meio abalado hoje? Por acaso não dormi bem essa noite.

_ Pelo contrário dormi muito bem essa noite. Anto meio estressado com os desaparecimentos garotas.

_ Não temos única pista quem estar pro trais desse desaparecimentos.

_ Ikuto você deveria tira férias, tanto trabalho vai acabar fazendo mal.

Uma policial se aproxima dos dois ela mantinha suas mãos na cintura outra mão passa sobre suporte arma. Ao se aproxima ela pergunta ao Ikuto.

_ Que cara essa? . Não me diga está comendo de enfrentar seu mais novo sogro cara a cara. Ela rir.

_ Yamins !. Eu lido todos os dias com ladroes assassinos, acha mesmo estou com medo lidar meu sogro ?. Ele ergue sobrancelha , ela volta rir.

_ Como assim sogro ?. Você voltou namora ?. Perguntou outro policial .

_ Carlos como você é lezardo, não escutou não nossas conversa no almoço ? Estamos falado do Ikuto sua mais nova namorada .

_ Qual é ! Eu sempre último saber as coisas por aqui?! .

Mulher e Ikuto começa rir do homem. Yamins dá um tapa de leve no ombros de Carlos e diz._ Vamos Carlos , vem me ajudar com as armas então no meu carro.

Voluntariamente Ikuto e Carlos se olham supressos então Carlos decide pergunta.

_ Meus deus! Quantas armas você costuma levar no carro?.

Ela balança cabeça vagarosamente de lado.

_ Não me diga , tem mais duas armas no seu carro. Ela volta balançar sua cabeça forma negação.

_ Meus deus ! Não me diga estar quadro armas.? . Ela balançou cabeça forma positivo.

_ Cala essa boca vem me ajudar!. Tenho mandar fazer manutenção nelas.

Os dois rir . _ Melhor você não tira essa do sério Carlos. Se não quiser sair todo furado.

_ Essa mulher e quente, eu sou louco por ela. Diz Carlos seguindo policial.

Ikuto volta rir e quando balançava sua cabeça para os lados, ele volta entra sua sala, para ler os documentos Carlos havia lhe dado.

Caminho direção orfanato, paro para admira as arvores estavam começando a florescerem eram trilho arvores de ipê rosa, Encontradas nos calçamentos das cidades, muito populares pela profusão de flores que enchem a paisagem de alegria. Hoje é quinta-feira estou indo fazer uma visita as crianças como prometido .Meu pai ficou em casa para descasar pouco, ele me disse convidou o Ikuto para uma partida mesa de sinuca , assim ele poderiam conversa melhor. Eu tenho minhas duvidas se Ikuto pode mesmo vencer meu pai no jogo de bilhar. Parou de admira as arvores, acabo me lembrado de cada detalhes da noite anterior, eu tive com Ikuto. Balanço minha cabeça digo para mi mesma. _"Tenho que para de lembra dessas coisas que fizemos ". Só de lembra me deixa arrepiada dos pés à cabeça onda tensão invade meu ventre excitação. Me dou conta já havia chegado no orfanado abro o portão anuncio minha chega algumas crianças estavam brincado jogando bola , uma delas grita chamando jovem também e ajudante voluntária .

_ Boa trade Amu.

_ Boa Trade Wanessa .

_ Amu vamos entrado temos uma visita muito importante.

_ Importante o que se trata ?. Eu pergunto.

_ Um empresário, está oferecendo sua loja a no shopping. Levar as crianças no próximo feriado sua loja. Ele vão organizar uma festa particular apenas crianças. Parecem querem ajuda dos voluntários, para esse evento.

Eu a acompanho a Wanessa, se reunimos, conversamos com a respeito sobre como deveríamos leva-la as acrianças, como seria organizado. Infielmente orfanato sobrevive por meios de doações outras pessoas até mesmo pequenos empreendedores. Eu peguei essa mania de ajuda-los e gratificante poder ver sorrisos das crianças. Eu fazia ginástica nossos professor mandava nós fazer trabalho voluntário algumas vesses como acrescimento por eles fazer propaganda ajuda o Studio . Eu acabei gostado sempre vinha orfanato ajuda-lo .

_ Amu você não se importa de ser vesti de gatinha?.

_ Oque ? Eu me vesti de gatinha?.

_ Você é baixa, então fantasia vai ficar melhor em você .

_"Eu não gostado dessa história".

_ Mais as fantasia não costuma ser pessoas alta vestirem ?. Eu pergunto.

_ Não esse tipo de fantasia, vamos usa orelha de gato rabo, vamos usar uniforme combinado. Assim podemos toma conta das crianças , brinca com elas mesmo tempo.

Continuamos a conversa sobre assunto , terminamos de conversa , vou brinco pouco com as crianças. Vejo bella correndo com um pirulito na boca , eu a chamo atenção dela.

_ Bella , Não corra pirulito na boca você pode se machucar. A menina corre em minha direção sorrindo ela agarra minha perna e pede colo. Eu apego no colo seguro, ela retira o pirulito da boca me oferece. _A tia não quer doce. Come você. Eu digo beijado na bochecha

_ A tia Amu não gosta de doce.

Eu ri-o ._ Sim eu gosto come doce . Só que tia não quer.

_ Tia Amu, você vem me pegar esse ano passar o natal na sua casa?.

_" E verdade Bella é minha afilhada , eu peguei a responsabilidade de cuidar dela , assim outras pessoas fazer escolhe umas das crianças ser suas afilhadas , cuidar delas , como trazendo presentes roupas brinquedos , até mesmo levam as crianças para suas casa como natal , alguns dia festivo , passarem sua suas famílias . Se pessoas tiver condições de adotar a criança o orfanato da prioridade a nós somos madrinhos que cuidados dos afilhados , se queremos adota-lo ."

_"infelizmente eu não posso adota-la , não tenho trabalho fiquiço , muito menos eu não terminei a escola. Se pelo tivesse trabalho bom , pode me sustentar sozinha poderia cuidar dela. Eu não posso apenas compro algumas coisas para ela, com o dinheiro que eu trabalho no restaurante no final de semana , nas férias ".

_Bella , Tia Amu não sabe poder leva-la para minha casa esse ano.

_ Se não pode-la leva-la . Vou trazer um presente igual ano passado uma linda roupa para você vesti um brinquedo .

_ A tia Manuella disse se você se cassasse um dia, você poderia me levar para mora com você.

_ porque tia Amu você não se casa ?.

_" Puts ela está na face o porquê? Para tudo, se pergunta. ".

_ A ae !? Tia Manuella te disse isso?.

_ Sim. Ela me disse você teria ser casar , assim poderia me levar.

_ Bella , tia Amu não pode ser casar ainda .

_ Porque não pode?

_ Porque eu, tenho termina escola primeiro, tenho arruma bom emprego , arruma bom marido pode me casar , assim eu posso leva-la comigo.

_ Tia não término a escola . Porque?.

_Porque eu tive alguns problema , e ainda não pode terminá-la

_ Que problema tia Amu você deve.

_ Problemas só apenas eu posso resolver.

_ Bella porque não vai brincar, de boneca com as outras meninas? Pouco a tia , vai ter entra ajudar prepara café para vocês.

_ Tá.

Eu coloco no chão. Tento muda o assunto, não dizer a ela realmente eu não posso ficar com ela. Ela tem apenas cinco anos, e muito esperta . Entro ajudo prepara o café das crianças. Eles entram tomam café, eu fico pouco mais de pois me vou embora , hoje tenho aula . Tenho ir para casa me arruma pegar minhas coisas .Eu volto para casa me arrumo , meu pai estava conversado no telefone . me arrumo pego minhas coisas antes eu ir para escola passa na casa da Rima a chamo. Nós dois começa a conversa ela me acompanha até a escola já iria direção mesmo caminho .

_ Então , você vai fazer alguma coisa esse final de semana ?.

_ Não sei. O Ikuto não me disse nada. Ele folga todo sábado , eu não tenho certeza.

_ Se você não for passar o sábado com ele vamos no centro da cidade ?. Quero você me ajude compra vestido festa de 15 anos. Minha mãe está me obrigado usar vestido . Eca!.

Eu ri- dela . _ Você não toma jeito Rima. Usar vestido , não vai de matar.

_ Você sabe eu odeio usar vestido , quero sua ajuda, me ajudar escolher um.

Estamos andado na avenida , eu levo um susto , escuto barulho de uma bicicleta freando meu lado , eu do pulo para trais .

_ Calma sou eu.

_Escuto a voz olho para lado vejo o Davi.

_ Davi! Não faça isso, você quer me matar do coração?.

_ Desculpa! Eu não queria te assustar .

Davi olha direção a Rima estava ao meu lado ele pergunta.

_ Ela é aluna nova?

_ A não essa e Rima minha amiga. Ela já se formou.

_Olá tudo bem . diz Rima.

_ Oi!. Diz Davi.

_Bom Amu eu vou indo . Diz Davi e volta pedalar , Rima me cutuca .

_ Ue é ele?.

_ Ele e novo aluno. Da minha sala.

_ Serio ? Ele tem namorada ?.

_ Eu saiba não .

_ Ele é gatinho.

_ Mais Rima você não gosta homem mais novos .

_ Não seja estraga prazer e verdade eu não gosto homem mesma idade que eu mais novo. Ele até vale apenas . Ela pega meu braço começa balança-lo .

_ Vai! Amu! Conversa com ele. Convida ele para sair com a gente.

_ Ta bom , ta bom!. Eu digo.

Uma rua antes chegamos a escola nos dois separamos .

_ Tchau , qualquer coisa me manda massagens, avisado está livre no sábado , vamos a cidade . Ae boa sorte! Hoje a noite seu namorado . Ela rir.

_ Tchau! Ta bom eu aviso sim.

Nos despedido , chego na escola eu entro vejo Davi me puxando.

_ O que foi Davi?.

_ Sua amiga , ela gatinha, por acaso ela tem namorado ?.  
Eu pisco tentado aceitar situação ._ Não me diga você está interessado nela?.

_ Sim.

_" Acho isso vai ser mais fácil, do que eu pensei". Penso. Escuto Davi me perguntado sobre ela.

Vamos nossa sala aula começou , o professor de matemática diz vai ser transferido para outro escola , uma alunas levanta a mãos então decide pergunta-lo.

_ Professor , quem vai ficar no seu lugar?.

_ Semana que vem vocês terão novo professor , alguns de vocês já conhece ele, ele deu aula 3 anos trais para turma da trade . Ele se casou parasse decêndio se afastar, ele soube eu seria transferido ele decêndio aceitar o pedido do diretor e voltar da aula nessa escola. Então meus alunos sejam bom seu novo professor parti da semana que vem.

Escuto professor dizer alguns de nós já conhece o professor. Uma certa pessoa vem a meus pensamento. _" Não pode ser ele? ". Engulo a seco começo suar, de pois tanto tempo vamos nós recontarmos, não ele não poderia voltar justamente agora ?."

O sinal toca nós descemos para intervalo algum aluno se aproxima de mim me perguntado se eu conhecia o tal professor.

_ Não tenho certeza vai ser ele. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas.

_ Como e esse professor, você acha vai toma lugar do nosso . Perguntou uma aluna.

_ Bom as aulas ele são muito boas, modo de explicar são as melhores , até eu consigo entende-lo seu modo de ensinar .

_ Ele é bonito ?.

_ Bom , eu lembro ele eram bonito.

_ Eh! Mais o professor disse ele se casou, que chato!. Assim não teremos chance ele for mesmo bonito. Uma das meninas reclama.

Saio de perto delas vou até lanchonete onde vejo os três patetas conversa com o senhor Michael enchendo caneca leite misturando café, me aproximo me sento ao lado dos três.

_ Boa noite.

_ Boa noite Amu, como está seu dia?. Perguntou Senhor Michael , ele selador da escola .

_ Bom. Até agora. Eu chegar em casa vou ter encara meu pai conversado meu namorado.

_ Você arrumou um namorado ?. Perguntou um dos três patetas o Diego.

_ Sim.

_ Isso deve ser uma mentira, você namorado?! HAHA!.

O pateta do Rafael começa rir , eu apenas ignoro. Volto dá um cole no café com leite.

_ Amu ; Você arrumou outro celular?. Perguntou o senhor Michael.

_ Sim , eu continuo com o mesmo numero .

_Você poderia me mandar, localização da loja você me disse?. Meu notebook quebro , eu quero manda para alguém de confiança arruma-lo.

_ Sim, eu te passo localização nome da loja.

Retiro meu celular do bolso, crik no aplicativo que a mapas , procuro nome loja e a rua.

_ Michael qual é seu numero mesmo ?. Vou te enviar por mapa localização da loja.

_ É xx-xxxx-xxxx.

Eu adiciono o número dele envio mensagem. Continuação conversa entre nós.

_ Vocês ficaram sabendo ?, Então querendo cancelar as aula. Se continuar onda de crimes , desaparecimentos de garotas. Diz Matheus

_ Ta louco ?!. Isso significa teremos aulas nas férias , ele quere repor as aulas. Diz Diego.

_ Agora vocês dizendo meninos, a escola dá uma bagunça. Todos os dias vem policial aqui. Para saber sobre informações . Diz Michael.

_ Amu , seus pais ? então reclamando por você ir embora sozinha?. Perguntou Rafael.

_ Não; Meus pais não estão em casa. Só hoje meu pai voltou. Eu também não contei a eles o que aconteceu, nem sobre desaparecimento menina da minha sala. Eu digo

_ Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova, meus pais então tão preocupado todos os dias meu pai estar indo buscar minha irmã na escola. Diz Diego.

_ Ae Michael. Você sabe qual é novo professor vai entra no lugar do professor Croves? De matemática?. Eu pergunto .

_ Sim. Hoje ele apareceu na escola dar aulas como substituto turma de tarde , um dos professor faltou .

_ Quem é ?.

_ É antigo professor Denis. Eu também fiquei supressos por ele ter voltado da aula. De pois do acidente de três anos trais . De pois ouve morte do uns seus alunos na excursão escolar.

Eu deixo minha cabeça cair batendo no mármore frio. Eu queria cavar um buraco e não sair mais dali nunca maias.

_ O que foi Amu Perguntou senhor Michael.

_ Eu do ferrada !. Eu digo

_Precisa bater sua cabeça no balcão dessa forma ?. Não e vim do mundo.

Eu levanto minhas cabeça tento manter a calma. O que ele vai em dizer de pois três anos nós recontarmos? Eu não consegui me forma na escola será ele vai ficar bravo comigo? Todos dizem ele saio por causa do acidente três anos trais, um do nosso colegas de sala correu escondido para mar, estamos excursão escolar, o mar na aquele dia estava agitado de mias, O professor Denis pulou para salvar o menino da nossa sala, não consegui-o. O menino morreu, de pois disso professor ficou muito mal, não estava conseguido dar aula. Sua verdadeira saia foi por minha causa.

Escuto meu celular tocando aviso eu tinha uma massagens, então abro mensagem vejo e numero privado, como suar frio. Começo ler.

 **Mensagem On numero.-.**

 _Estamos avisando essa sua última tentativa recupera sua amiga._

 _Se não quiser sua amiga acabe virando comida para os rodos ._

 _E melhor você comparecer na rua primeiro de maio as 00:00pm, em ponto. Amanhã._

 _Não se esqueça não conte a ninguém sobre isso se não quiser sua amiga morra._

 _Estamos de olho em você, o tempo todo._

 **Mensagem Off numero.-.**

Eles acham eu viu cair nessa ?. Mantenho a calma., lembro Ikuto me disse . apenas vou continuar eles me mante massagens . Penso com calma , em relação dele dizer estão ti olho em mim tempo todo. Olho para os lados observo cada face de aluno que conversa no intervalo. Escuto novamente outra mensagem sento me enviada . Eu abro.

 **Mensagem On numero.-.**

 _Sabemos que você está na escola ._

 _E agora mesmo está sentada ao lado três alunos conversado homem está na lanchonete._

 **Mensagem Off numero.-.**

Termino de ler mensagem minhas mãos começa tremer deixo o celular no chão . Começo a olhar em minhas volta le levando pego meu celular, que havia rachado a tela.

_ Amu cuidado assim seu celular vai acabar quebrado. Diz Michael .

_Eu.. eu... sem quere o deixei escorregar da minha mão .Digo tentado disfarça.

_" Alguém na escola? Me observando ?. Não ninguém pode entra assim tão facilmente na escola. Ele podem estar me observando através do alto . Já pátio da escola e por completo aperto, as sala de aula ficam no segundo andar, então pátio todo e fácil além das quadras , além do praça. De alguma forma me sinto bem não ir embora sozinha hoje , o Ikuto disse que viria me buscar. Escuto o sinal tocando subo pata próxima aula , no sinal das contas não consigo prestar atenção na matéria , não consigo de para pensar o que pode acontecer comigo. Talvez eu deveria comparecer no local ou não . Se eu não comparece será eles matariam mesmo Layla? . ou não . Não me sinto bem , peço para professor eu podia descer beber pouco de agua , ele deixa eu desço me aproximo do bêbedo acabo lavando meu rosto , tentado esquecer o assunto, paro olho direção água estava nas palmas da minha mão fico observando sinto alguém tocar meu ombro me assunto dou um passos para trás.

_ Amu? Está tudo bem ? .

Olho vejo era o professor de educação física .

_ Desculpa professor , hoje não me sinto bem hoje. Dou as costas pego o papel secar minha rosto a minha mãos.

_ Se não senti bem , porque não vai para casa ?. Se quiser posso ligar seus pais firei se buscar.

_ Não obrigado .

_Bom te vejo na minha aula tarde .

Respiro fundo bato na minha cara com as duas mãos volto para sala de aula lembrado essa semana e semana que vem teremos aula de educação física toda semana por aula por causa evento estupido esporte . Volto a sala tenta prestar atenção na aula o sinal toca vamos próxima aula são últimas duas aulas de educação física , pego minhas coisas troco de roupa prendo meu cabelo coque. Uma das garotas toca a baixo meu seio.

_ Ah! Você pensa está fazendo Karla. Eu digo

_ Melhor coloca sua blusa presa ao short se não quiser esses choupes roxos aprecem.

_"Puta merda! Eu esqueci por completo, da noite passada esqueci ele me deixo marcada".

_ Choupes ! Alguém se deu bem . Uma das meninas se aproxima de mim dá um sorriso malicioso.

_ Foi com aquele cara você estava saindo Amu?.

_ Ah! Não estou mais saindo com ele, agora somos namorado. Eu digo

\- Verdade ?! Então nós conta sua relação. !

Ela começa ficar agitadas suspiro evito certas perguntas eles me faziam , me arrumo minha blusa evitar ele sai-se tal forma poderia aparecer minha tatuagem o chupao a do lado minha pequena tatuagem cintura.

Vamos a quadra nós começamos a treinar, estou por completo distraída apenas memoria corporal, meu corpo está se mexendo sozinho , já demorei todos os passos. Eu me canso digo a eles não estou me sentido bem , bebo pouco de água sento na arquibancada olhando os meninos jogando bola , as meninas treinava sem mim.

_ Ainda não senti bem Amu?.

O professor se aproxima de mim .

-Desculpa professor , eu não me sinto bem.

Ele coloca mão em minhas testa. _ Não está com febre.

_ Não estou doente. Apenas pouco dor de cabeça.

Ele retira mão estava sobre minhas testa.

_Temos ainda uma aula, já que não senti bem , não aproveita vai vestiário toma uma banho descansar um pouco.

_ Ok. Eu digo se levantado.

_ Amu?!.

_ Sim ?!

_ Por acaso aquele homem vez algo ruim para você.

_" E estranho ver ele ser gentil comigo.". Balanço minha cabeça forma negação. _ Não . Eu estou apenas dor mesmo de cabeça.

Saio andado sigo direção vestiário já professor me libero, pego toalha a minha bolso entro no chuveiro, tomo banho rápido tira suor .volto coloca calça jeans blusa da escola , término de me arruma , me mantenho pouco sentada banco a dentro do vestiário , pego meu celular leio novamente aquelas massagens. Pensado o que eu iria fazer. Eu estava tão animada hoje , gostado da ideia do meu pai aceitar meu namoro. E também eu estava animada já que ele iria me buscar hoje na escola. Toda essa animação acabou em questão de minutos. Olho as horas tenho mais 30 minutos de aula, guardo meu celular, vou até quadra me sento olhando outros alunos jogando bola, as meninas treinado me mantenho em silencio , o professor despensa todos últimos 15 minutos . As meninas vão para vestiário eu fico lado de fora evitar os meninos espione as meninas pela janela. Escuto o sinal tocar , Davi vem em minha direção.

_ Vamos Amu, hoje te levo em casa . Já você não senti bem.

_ Não . obrigado hoje ele vem me buscar.

_ E mesmo? Tudo bem eu vou indo. Ah.. e será poderia passar o contado daquela sua amiga?.

_ Davi. Meu celular quebrou hoje a tela. Não do conseguido acessar algumas funções dele. Vou ter manda arrumar. Se você quiser eu posso falar com ela. Eu digo.

_ Tudo bem , não esquenta a cabeça. Melhoras. Diz Davi.

\- Obrigado.

Nós dois andamos até portão saiamos escuto duas meninas passado por nós cochichado algo .

_ Você vi-o?! Ele é gatam ?. Será ele tem namorada ?.

_Mais que carro era aquele.

Escuto esse comentário vindo das meninas.

_" será que elas então..." . meu pensamentos são interrompidos vendo Karla e Anna correndo em minha direção agarrado meu braço.

_ O que foi?. Eu pergunto

_ Você tem que ver . tem maior gatinho lá fora. Diz a Karla.

_ Meninas vocês acha não estão exagerando não. Diz Davi.

_ Shi! Davi ,Por acaso está com ciúmes? Aparecer homem mais bonito que você. Diz Anna

Davi revira olhos._ Fala sério. Acha mesmo estou com inveja.

Meu celular começa tocar retiro do bolso, não consigo atente-lo era Ikuto . Com tela quebrada não pode atente-lo .

_ Meninas desculpe , tenho que ir. Meu namorado está esperado lá fora .

_ Seu namorado! Hoje ele vem te buscar? Perguntou Karla.

_ Sim.

Então saímos as duas continua agarrada em mim. Saímos para fora da escola vejo Ikuto em pé encostado ao lado de fora do carro me esperando . As duas me larga eu digo .

_ Bom meninas eu vou indo , nós vemos amanha . Eu digo vou direção ao Ikuto, ele sorri desconta do carro me beija no rosto. Estamos cercados por alunos , fico envergonhada , no dia ele venho me buscar não havia muito alunos, muito dele tinham ido embora. Olho para trais vejo as duas de boca aberta olhando para mim.

_ Vamos ?!.

_ Sim.

Ele abre a porta do carro , eu do a volta entra no carro, escuto as meninas chamando pelo Davi. Eu começo rir . _" Elas vão pergunta algo coisa a ele. ".

Me sento coloco o sinto segurança. _ desculpe eu não atender . Meu celular caio no chão na escola acabou quebrado a tela. Digo a ele .

_ Não esquenta Esta com uma cara desanimada aconteceu alguma coisa.

Ele consegui perceber , não estava animada. _ Não . apenas estou pouco dor de cabeça. Eu minto para ele. Não quero deixa-lo preocupado mais hoje. Ele da partida no carro menos de cinco minutos chegamos na minha casa, vejo caminhão estacionado na frente meu portão . alguém sentado na calcada .Eu Ikuto saímos do carro me aproximo vejo minha prima me olhado , ela se levanta e diz.

_ Amu, estamos esperados.

_ Ângela?! Está fazendo aqui? Eu a pergunto.

_ Nada de mias. Vim falar com você algo pessoal, além de mi esta minha mãe lá dentro conversa com o tio os dois começaram a jogar sinuca , o Fernando também venho , esta lá dentro jogando seu Xbox.

_"puts família reunida, isso significa por ai não vem coisa boa. Ou até vem merda". Me firo para o Ikuto e digo. _ desculpa eu não esperava meu familiar hoje aqui em casa. Não tem problema. Digo vergonhada já ele teria encara meu pai de alguma forma.

_ Não.

_ Amu, eu vou entra . Quero conversa com você. O tio disse estava esperado seu namorado. Minha prima então abre o portão estava encostado entra , Ikuto verifica se não dá problema em deixar o carro trais do caminho. _ Não se preocupe esse caminho e da minha tia. Ele também e caminhoneira . Nos dois entramos vejo meu primo de terceiro gral jogando meu Xbox na maior cara de pau, ele se levanta do sofá , vem na minha direção .

\- Finamente baixinha chegou. Ele costuma pegar no meu pé , e duas vesses pior que meu irmão.

_ Par de me chamar baixinha. Eu digo

\- Finamente baixinha arrumou um namorado. Ele sorri ao ver Ikuto ao meu lado, meu primo se aproxima de mim começa me provocar esticado sua mão até uma certa altura.

_Pensei você iria crescer mais , do vendo continua baixinha para sempre .

_" Eu quero bater nele! Não quero fazer isso na frente do Ikuto!".

_ Que foi baixinha não vai me bater hoje? Brutamonte!.

_" Que ódio! Quero bater nele!". Tento me segura

_ Quem você está chamando de brutamonte? . Eu digo rindo.

_ Quem será ne ? Como você consegui-o aguenta essa baixinha brutamente?. Ele olha para Ikuto e. Ele começa cutuca minha bochechas me deixar ainda mais com raiva

_Brutamonte?. Ikuto ergue sobrancelha para mim ._" Ódio ele faz isso , meu primo está me tirando do sério, eu tento chuta-lo fazendo ele para cutuca minhas bochechas , ele acaba segurando minha perna.

_ Eu não disse . Sabia você não iria reexistir em me bater.

_ Cala essa boca. Você tem costume de provocar.

Ele começa rir de mim segurava minha perna , Ele começa levantar pela perna deixado de cabeça para baixo . Eu começo balançar tentado fazer ele me soltar.

_ Me coloca no chão Fernando!. Eu tento chuta-lo outra perna. Tento segura minha blusa não deixa-la cair .

_ Baixinha você vez mesmo uma tatuagem? O que esse mancha roxo sua cintura. Eu fico envergonha ele ter visto o chupão , minha tatuagem .

_ Mais nem uma palavra juro de mato Fernando me coloca no chão. Ele volta a rir me solta coloca no chão, me fazendo passar vergonha na frente do Ikuto.

_ Cara e melhor você se acostumar com temperamento dela.

Ikuto risada de canto me abraça. _ Vamos ! Não quero deixar seu pai esperado.

Andados eu levo ele ate areia , digo olá pra minha tia meu pai estava jogando sinuca. Meu pai vem em nossa direção . _ Por favor entre , não sinta vergonha. Rapaz . Essa e minha irmã. Diz meu pai Ikuto se aproxima deles começa conversa , eu aviso já venho vou mudar te roupa , minha prima começa me puxar meu quarto ._ O que foi Ângela, o que você quer falar comigo.

Ela fecha aporta se aproxima de começa dizer em voz baixa._ Amu , você única que acredita em mim. Por favor ter confiar em mim dessa vez.

_ Você me assuntado Ângela .

\- Amu você lembra aquele sonho eu te contei para família toda eu tive? Do banco sento saltado , eu vi Tio dentro do banco?.

_ Sim lembro disso.

_ Então , mesmo contado tudo mundo eles dizem apenas , meu sonho .No dia seguinte o banco ter sito assaltado no dia seguinte o Tio estava.

_" Odeio admiti isso , minha prima pode ver coisas nós não podemos , as vesses ela até me assunta, eu já coisas estranhas . Não e sempre. Ela pode ter visões se torna realidade seus sonhos".

_ Amu me escuta por favor , eu tenho te dizer. Tive sonho com você. Você não pode ir esse local

As palavras que minha prima acabado de me dizer fez com que eu suar frio , engulo saliva .Não consigo para pensar nas mensagens ...


End file.
